Niños de la oscuridad- Año 2
by MedianocheNiffler5230
Summary: TRADUCCION: El trío regresó por segundo año en Hogwarts, y esta vez están armados con el conocimiento de cómo abrir la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos. Las cosas están a punto de ponerse peligrosas en Hogwarts. HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE CLEOTHEO
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **A / N - Bienvenido de nuevo a Children of the Dark. Solo un recordatorio de que se trata de una historia de Harry oscuro y Hermione oscura. También la pareja será Dramione, pero aún son muy jóvenes en este momento para cualquier romance. Habrá los primeros movimientos en la tercera parte, antes de que las cosas se desarrollen más en el año 4.**

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pasaron las primeras semanas de las vacaciones de verano disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Durante la totalidad de su primer año en Hogwarts, Hermione y Harry se vieron obligados a ocultar su amistad con Draco mientras interpretaban los papeles de los buenos pequeños Gryffindors. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban libres de Hogwarts para el verano podían ser ellos mismos y pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo. También pudieron pasar tiempo con Severus Snape, quien era el padre de Harry y el hermano de Hermione. Aparte de los Malfoy, nadie más sabía de la conexión de Severus con los dos Gryffindors, y seguiría siendo un secreto hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para que surja la verdad.

La mitad del verano terminó, antes de que la atención se centrara en el segundo año del trío en Hogwarts. Durante semanas, el trío había quedado prácticamente a su suerte, pero una tarde, el padre de Hermione, el mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, había reunido a todos. Estos incluían a los tres niños de doce años, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Severus y Hermione, Beth.

A medida que el grupo se reunía, todos sabían que había llegado el momento de discutir qué iba a pasar en los próximos meses. El año anterior habían preparado un plan elaborado para asegurar que Harry y Hermione tuviesen la confianza del director, Albus Dumbledore. Como líder del grupo que se oponía a Voldemort y sus seguidores, era imperativo que Harry y Hermione se ganaran su confianza para más adelante, cuando las cosas se calentaran más. Afortunadamente, su plan había sido un éxito y Dumbledore no soñaría con cuestionar las lealtades de Harry y Hermione hacia él.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer este año?" Preguntó Hermione, ansiosa por saber qué implicaría su segundo año.

"Pacience Hermione," se rió Voldemort. "Primero que nada, te voy a contar una historia. Te voy a contar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos".

"Nunca escuché de eso," dijo Hermione con un suspiro. Odiaba no saber las cosas antes que los demás y estaba un poco molesta de que al menos no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba hablando su padre.

"Yo si lo he hecho", dijo Draco, ganándose una mirada un poco impresionada de su mejor amigo. "La Cámara de los Secretos está escondida en algún lugar de Hogwarts".

"Muy bien, Draco", dijo Voldemort, sonriendo al joven mago rubio. "Y por casualidad sé exactamente dónde está escondido".

"¿Pero qué es la Cámara de los Secretos?" Pregunto Harry

"La cámara fue creada por Salazar Slytherin, cuando la escuela fue construida", explicó Voldemort. "En la cámara vivía una criatura, una criatura que lo ayudaría a deshacerse de la escuela de aquellos que no merecían estar allí. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra completar su tarea de deshacerse de muggles en Hogwarts, Godric lo expulsó de la escuela. "Gryffindor y los demás. Todos sabían que la cámara existía, pero no pudieron encontrar la entrada. Sólo un heredero de Salazar puede abrir la cámara y terminar lo que había comenzado".

"Entonces somos herederos de Salazar Slytherin," jadeó Hermione. Su padre le había contado hacía mucho tiempo la historia de su madre, Merope Gaunt, y cómo su familia había descendido del gran mago, Salazar Slytherin.

"Lo somos," confirmó Voldemort, dándole a Hermione una sonrisa orgullosa. "Y cuando estaba en la escuela, encontré la cámara y la abrí. Liberé a la criatura y comencé a limpiar la escuela".

"Pero no pudo haber funcionado", dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido confundido. "Todavía hay hijos de muggles permitidos en la escuela".

"Desafortunadamente, tuve que cerrar la cámara de nuevo", dijo Voldemort con un suspiro de decepción. "Un muggle fue asesinado, y mientras parte de la escuela se regocijaba, otros no. Pronto descubrí que la escuela estaba en peligro de ser cerrada, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Necesitaba a Hogwarts, incluso un Hogwarts con hijos de muggles vagabundeando los pasillos ".

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Hermione con entusiasmo.

"Culpe a otro estudiante", respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Creo que lo conoces, Rubeus Hagrid".

"Hagrid?" Harry y Hermione dijeron juntos.

"¿Ese troll fue a la escuela?" Draco cuestionó con una mueca. "No pensé que él pudiera hacer magia".

"Él puede, simplemente lo hace en secreto", respondió Harry. "Cuando lo conocí, me dijo que no le dijera a nadie que estaba haciendo magia, ya que no estaba permitido".

"Eso se debe a que su varita se rompió cuando fue expulsado", explicó Voldemort. "Como saben, le encantan las criaturas mágicas. Bueno, sabía que estaba escondiendo uno en la escuela y guié a los Profesores a él como a la criatura. Desafortunadamente, la criatura escapó, pero Hagrid fue acusado de estar detrás de los ataques y Dumbledore le permitió quedarse como aprendiz de jardinería y sintió pena por él. Por supuesto, Dumbledore nunca creyó que fuera Hagrid quien había abierto la cámara, pero una vez que fue capturado y expulsado, los ataques cesaron y Dumbledore nunca pudo encontrar ningún prueba de que era inocente".

"Wow, esa es una historia genial", dijo Harry con un silbido bajo. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nosotros?"

"Ustedes tres van a abrir la cámara de nuevo", respondió Voldemort. Inmediatamente, Hermione, Harry y Draco comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, pero él las silenció levantando su mano. "Déjenme terminar, y luego pueden hacer preguntas".

Voldemort luego procedió a decirle al trío exactamente dónde estaba ubicada la entrada de la cámara y cómo abrirla. Luego les contó todo sobre la criatura en la cámara y cómo obedecería a Harry y Hermione como los herederos de Slytherin. Por supuesto, el trío se preguntaba cómo abrirían una cámara usando un lenguaje que no hablaban, pero Voldemort tenía una solución preparándose.

Cuando Voldemort chasqueó los dedos, todos en la habitación se sorprendieron cuando la puerta de la habitación delantera se abrió lentamente y una gran serpiente se deslizó hacia donde estaba sentado Voldemort. Harry, Hermione y Draco, quienes habían estado sentados en el suelo, se levantaron de un salto al ver a la serpiente y se alejaron del gigante reptil. Lucius, Narcissa y Severus estaban visiblemente incómodos con la visión de la gran serpiente, pero Beth apenas abrió un párpado cuando su esposo acarició a su nueva mascota.

"Conozcan a Nagini", dijo Voldemort. "Nagini, di hola".

Lentamente la serpiente se dio vuelta y dejó escapar un siseo bajo. Hermione, Harry y Severus miraron sorprendidos a la serpiente cuando claramente la escucharon decir hola. Sin embargo, los Malfoy solo habían oído silbidos.

"Habla," susurró Hermione.

"Dile hola a ella", Voldemort instó a su hija. "No te preocupes, ella no morderá".

"Hola Nagini", dijo Hermione, sin darse cuenta de que las palabras habían salido de sus labios en una serie de silbidos.

"¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?" Preguntó Draco, mirando a Hermione en estado de shock. "¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar parsel?"

"Ella no lo hizo", respondió Voldemort. "Salazar Slytherin podía hablarlo, y se transmitió a través de la línea familiar. No descubrí que podía comunicarme con las serpientes hasta que empecé a investigar la cámara. Creo que la capacidad ha permanecido inactiva en Hermione, Severus y Harry porque nunca han tenido motivo para hablar con una serpiente antes ".

"¿Por qué me necesitan entonces?" Draco preguntó en voz baja. "Harry y Hermione pueden abrir la cámara, no me necesitan. No les serviré de nada".

"Por el contrario, serás invaluable Draco", dijo Voldemort. "Ven aca."

Dejando de lado a la serpiente gigante, que todavía estaba sentada frente a Harry y Hermione, Draco se dirigió hacia el Señor Oscuro. Cuando llegó a Voldemort, el mago mayor le tomó la mano y le ordenó que cerrara los ojos. Draco hizo lo que le ordenaron, y segundos después dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando sintió que el Señor Oscuro entraba en su mente. En su cabeza, Draco escuchó a Voldemort diciéndole que se relajara, e hizo todo lo posible para no sentir demasiado pánico. Sin embargo, no era fácil relajarse cuando podía sentir la presencia de otra persona en su cabeza. Finalmente, se relajó lo suficiente como para que Voldemort pudiera dejar una pequeña parte de sus propios recuerdos dentro de la cabeza de Draco.

"Nagini", dijo Voldemort mientras soltaba la mano de Draco. "Ven y saluda a Draco".

Cuando la serpiente se deslizó hacia él, Draco se sorprendió cuando entendió claramente lo que la serpiente le estaba diciendo. Con un poco de insistencia de Voldemort, trató de hablar el mismo con Nagini y la orgullosa sonrisa de Hermione le dijo que había hablado la lengua materna.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó, volviéndose hacia el Señor Oscuro.

"Te he dado algunos de mis recuerdos, específicamente mis recuerdos con respecto a la lengua parsel", explicó Voldemort. "Dudo que seas tan fluido como Harry o Hermione, pero deberías tener las habilidades básicas para ayudarlos".

"Aún no has explicado qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer", le dijo Hermione a su padre.

"Vas a abrir la cámara e instruir a la criatura para que se divierta un poco. Además de matar, la criatura tiene la capacidad de petrificar a sus víctimas, te sugiero que empieces a petrificar a algunas personas y te prepares para el evento principal. , "Voldemort dijo. "Entre los tres, pueden asegurarse de que ninguno de ustedes esté bajo ninguna sospecha. Cómo lo haga, depende de ustedes, pero tranquilícense y diviértanse".

"¿Y qué pasa si amenazan con cerrar la escuela?" Lucius cuestionó. "Como gobernador, puedo decir que dudo seriamente que el resto del comité se sentará mientras se llevan a cabo ataques contra los estudiantes".

"Espero que su posición como gobernador pueda ayudarnos", dijo Voldemort. "Podremos estar al tanto de la situación y enviar un mensaje a los niños si necesitan terminar con las cosas".

"Pero todavía necesitaremos un chivo expiatorio", señaló Severus. "Alguien tendrá que tomar la caída para abrir la cámara".

"Y la persona perfecta está sentada esperando a ser culpable", respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa. "Hagrid escapó la última vez porque todavía era menor de edad y Dumbledore respondió por él. No podrá defenderlo por segunda vez".

"La culpa recaerá automáticamente en Hagrid", asintió Hermione. "Siempre que alguien que no sea Dumbledore recuerde que él fue el culpable la última vez que se abrió la cámara. Dumbledore no entregará a Hagrid a las autoridades, tendrían que ser llevados a ellos".

"Déjame eso a mí", dijo Lucius. "Puedo asegurarme de que se brille la atención en los lugares correctos cuando la investigación comience".

"Entonces, cuando Hagrid sea arrestado, ¿cerramos la cámara?" Hermione lo comprobó.

"Esperaremos y veamos", respondió Voldemort. "La cámara necesitará cerrarse antes de que se cierre la escuela, pero queremos hacer el mayor daño posible. Incluso podemos deshacernos de Dumbledore como director antes de fin de año".

"¿Y si algo sale mal y luchamos por nada ?" Pregunto Harry

"Entonces esto podría ayudar", dijo Voldemort. Sacó un libro azul profundo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a su nieto.

Harry hojeó el libro con el ceño fruncido. "Esta vacio."

"Es un diario", explicó Voldemort. "Específicamente, es mi diario desde el año en que abrí la cámara. El diario es uno de mis Horcruxes, y una versión adolescente de mí mismo reside en las páginas. Si escribes en el libro, mi yo adolescente podrá responder. debería ayudarlos si se atasca, pero si no, siempre puede escribir en casa ".

"¿Realmente debería llevar esto a la escuela?" Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Y si algo le pasa?"

"No importa", respondió Voldemort encogiéndose de hombros. "Es un Horcrux, tengo mucho más. Tómalo, Harry, y si lo necesitas, úsalo. Si es necesario, destrúyelo incluso. Úsenlo para abrir la cámara".

"Gracias", dijo Harry, sosteniendo suavemente el libro. No podía esperar a usar el libro para averiguar más sobre la vida de su abuelo en Hogwarts.

"¿Así que todos estamos claros de lo que va a pasar?" Voldemort comprobado.

"Sí," el trío coreaba juntos.

"La Cámara de los Secretos se abrirá y se producirá el caos", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa. "No puedo esperar para volver a la escuela".

Harry y Draco asintieron de acuerdo con Hermione. Parecía que su segundo año en Hogwarts iba a ser tan lleno de acontecimientos como el primero.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

A lo largo de las vacaciones, Harry y Hermione habían recibido cartas de Ron y le habían respondido varias veces al pelirrojo. En casi todas las cartas de Ron a Harry, le había pedido que visitara la casa de su familia, la madriguera. De vez en cuando mencionó que se había reunido en las cartas de Hermione, pero ella nunca recibió una invitación real a su casa. Draco reconoció que era porque Ron prefería a Harry y realmente no le gustaba Hermione, y tanto Harry como Hermione pensaban que podía tener razón. Ron siempre había estado más interesado en Harry, y si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Hermione ya estaba con Harry cuando Ron lo conoció, dudaba que al pelirrojo le hubiera prestado la más mínima atención.

Todos los días festivos, Harry había logrado mantener a Ron fuera de la reunión, pero cuando se acercaba el inicio del período, Beth sugirió que se encontraran con Ron en el Callejón Diagon. Sabiendo que mantendría su actuación a la perfección, Harry y Hermione organizaron una reunión con Ron para comprar sus útiles escolares. Cuando Harry le escribió a Ron, él dijo que ya lo había arreglado con Hermione para que todos hicieran sus compras juntos, todo lo que necesitaban saber era cuando los Weasley estarían en el Callejón Diagon.

El día en cuestión, Beth se aseguró de que Harry y Hermione estuvieran en el Caldero Chorreante antes de la hora en que debían encontrarse con los Weasley. Ya se había decidido que ella no se quedaría y los recogería al final del día. También se había decidido que Lucius y Narcissa llevaran a Draco a recoger sus cosas el mismo día. Realmente no pensaron que Harry y Hermione los necesitarían, pero tanto Voldemort como Severus habían insistido en que había ayuda en caso de que la necesitaran.

"¿Estás listo para otro año de jugar al héroe?" Hermione le preguntó a Harry mientras esperaban a que aparecieran los Weasley.

"Estoy tan ansioso por eso", murmuró Harry sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Draco", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "Estás empezando a sonar como él".

"Podría ser peor, podría estar empezando a sonar como Ron", bromeó Harry.

"Hablando de eso, aquí viene", dijo Hermione, viendo a la familia de pelirrojas apareciendo en algunas chimeneas cercanas.

Poniendo sonrisas de bienvenida, Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie cuando los Weasley se acercaron. Los padres de Ron, Molly y Arthur, estaban acompañando a los niños, y esperaban tener a toda la familia con ellos, a excepción de los dos hijos mayores que ya habían abandonado la escuela. Ron saludó rápidamente a sus amigos y se los presentó a sus padres. Harry había conocido brevemente a Molly el año anterior, pero ni él ni Hermione habían conocido a Arthur.

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor", dijo Harry mientras estrechaba la mano de Arthur.

"El placer es todo mío, Harry", respondió Arthur con una sonrisa radiante. "Y por supuesto, también es un placer conocerte, Hermione", agregó, dándose la vuelta y sonriendo a la pequeña bruja morena al lado de Harry.

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor Weasley", respondió Hermione cortésmente.

"Por favor, llámame Arthur", insistió Arthur.

Una vez que las presentaciones a los padres de Ron terminaron, Ron presentó a Harry y Hermione a su hermana menor, Ginny. Cuando Harry la saludó, Ginny soltó una risita y se puso roja. Finalmente, logró reunir una respuesta, cuando Ron la miró y sacudió la cabeza ante sus acciones.

"Realmente deberíamos irnos", dijo Molly, interrumpiendo los saludos. "Tenemos mucho que comprar".

"Sí, han visto todos los nuevos libros de Defensa", dijo Ron con una mueca. "Todo por Gilderoy Lockhart. Apuesto a que tenemos a una bruja muy enamorada de él".

"Hablando de enamoramientos, creo que alguien tiene uno sobre ti", le susurró Hermione a Harry, gesticulando hacia donde Ginny seguía mirándolo a escondidas a través de su cortina de pelo largo y rojo.

"Pero ella ni siquiera me conoce", protestó Harry. "Ella no puede estar enamorada de mí".

"Por supuesto que puede estar enamorada de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió", replicó Hermione. "Probablemente le gustas desde el momento en que supo de ti".

"Idiota", escupió Harry, y Hermione sabía que se refería a Ginny, no a ella.

"Creo que comenzaremos con Gringotts", anunció Molly mientras el grupo salía del pub sórdido y entraba a la brillante luz del sol del Callejón Diagon.

"Hermione, Harry, ¿no viene alguien con ustedes?" Arthur cuestionó, dándose cuenta de repente de que estaban solos.

"Mi tío Vernon me dejó en camino al trabajo", respondió Harry. "Él me recogerá esta noche".

"Mi mamá hizo lo mismo", agregó Hermione. "Para ser honesta, se sintió aliviada de que le conociera y no tuvera que ir de compras conmigo. El año pasado lo encontró un poco abrumador".

"Ah, sí, tus padres son muggles", jadeó Arthur. "Debes contarme todo sobre ellos, me encantan los muggles".

Hermione sonrió cortésmente a Arthur, y prometió responder sus preguntas. Con suerte, no haría muchas preguntas complicadas y la información que ella había aprendido antes de su primer año satisfaría su curiosidad. Por suerte para Hermione, llegaron a Gringotts antes de que Arthur pudiera hacer demasiadas preguntas. Una vez que todos estuvieron ordenados, el grupo regresó al Callejón Diagon y comenzó su viaje de compras.

Como Ginny estaba empezando la escuela, necesitaba varias cosas que las otras no, así que Molly la llevó a arreglarse, mientras que los otros visitaban las otras tiendas de las que necesitaban obtener suministros. Mientras vagaban por las tiendas, Percy ayudó a Arthur a mantener a los gemelos y al trío bajo control, haciendo que Ron se pasara todo el tiempo quejándose de su hermano.

"Lo juro, él cree que ya es premio anual", murmuró Ron mientras miraban unas plumas y un pergamino.

"¿Qué le hace pensar que lo va hacer?" Pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido. Parecía bastante presuntuoso de Percy asumir que iba a ser premio anual el año siguiente.

"Solo está esperando", respondió Ron. "Pero sabiendo mi suerte, él obtendrá el puesto. Entonces es algo más a lo que tengo que estar a la altura. Si Percy es premio anual, eso hace que dos de mis hermanos lo hayan sido, y los demás han jugado quidditch". . Simplemente no puedo comparar ".

Harry le dio una palmadita a Ron con simpatía en el hombro, sin saber qué decirle. Había aprendido el año anterior que Ron tenía un complejo de inferioridad grave en lo que respecta a sus hermanos. En la mente de Ron, él simplemente no podía competir con lo que sus hermanos habían logrado, e incluso sentía que Ginny lo había superado como la única chica de la familia. Harry no estaba seguro de si Ron estaba en lo cierto al suponer que no estaba a la altura, pero cada vez que el pelirrojo planteaba el tema, se sentía incómodo porque nunca sabía qué decir.

"Vamos, ustedes tres," llamó Arthur desde la puerta de la tienda. "Nos dirigimos a Flourish y Blotts, parece que algo está pasando allí".

"¿Qué puede estar pasando en una librería?" Ron gruñó mientras pagaban sus compras y salían de la tienda.

Cuando entraron en la pequeña tienda, la respuesta los estaba esperando. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba sosteniendo una firma de libros, y la tienda estaba inundada de brujas que se derrumbaban sobre él. Mientras Harry y Hermione se abrían paso entre la multitud con los Weasleys, Hermione levantó la vista y vio a Draco de pie, apoyado en una de las rejas del piso superior. Parecía claramente impresionado con el caos debajo de él, y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente ante su aburrida expresión. Sin querer ser atrapada mirando a alguien que se suponía que debía detestar, Hermione bajó los ojos apresuradamente y continuó siguiendo a los Weasley a donde Molly y Ginny estaban esperando en la fila para firmar sus libros.

"¿No es genial?" Molly dijo mientras se alisaba el cabello. "Siempre he querido conocer a Gilderoy Lockhart".

"Sí, es tan impresionante", se quejó Ron.

"Basta de eso Ron," lo regañó Molly. "Ahora ven aquí y ordenaré tus libros".

"Hablando de libros, mejor voy a recoger los míos", dijo Hermione. Los libros en la mano de Molly eran todos de segunda mano, ya que era todo lo que los Weasley podían pagar, pero tanto Harry como Hermione podían comprar libros nuevos.

"Iré contigo", llamó Harry, y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlos, la pareja se había lanzado a la multitud.

"Maldición, tenemos que obtener un montón de esta mierda", murmuró Harry mientras revisaban la lista de libros que necesitaban y encontraron que la gran mayoría de ellos estaban escritos por Gilderoy Lockhart. "¿Realmente necesitamos tantos libros para una lección?"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo una voz detrás de ellos y, dándose la vuelta, Harry y Hermione encontraron a Draco apoyado en una estantería. "Pero Lockhart se ama a sí mismo, todos lo saben".

"¿Qué tiene que ver Lockhart amándose a sí mismo con algo?" Harry preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras comprobaba que estaban solos y que nadie estaba presenciando su conversación.

"¿No se han enterado? Es nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa", respondió Draco. "Lo estaba anunciando antes".

"Acabamos de llegar", explicó Hermione. "Pero supongo que tiene que ser mejor que Quirrell. Al menos sabe de lo que está hablando, según sus libros, ha hecho todo tipo de cosas".

"De acuerdo mi padre, él es un tonto afortunado", respondió Draco con una risita. "Te perdiste algo de diversión antes. Pensé que mi padre iba a golpear a Lockhart".

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Harry "¿Qué hizo él?"

"Estaba coqueteando con mamá", dijo Draco. "Y de acuerdo con mi padre, cuando se agachó para recoger sus libros, Lockhart estaba tratando de mirar en su vestido".

Harry y Hermione se rieron de la historia de Draco, deseando haber presenciado el incidente por sí mismos. Sin embargo, su risa pronto se detuvo cuando Harry vio a Ron acercándose. Rápidamente, el trío lo hizo parecer como si se estuvieran atacando el uno al otro y Ron no era el más sabio cuando se acercó.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Exigió, mirando a Draco con suspicacia.

"Nada," respondió Harry. "Malfoy solo está siendo su habitualmente molesto".

"Es un talento", dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"Nadie te quiere aquí, Malfoy, eres tan molesto", escupió Ron.

"Es un espacio público, Weasley, puedo estar aquí si quiero", replicó Draco, mirando al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué es todo el alboroto?" Arthur llamó repentinamente mientras se acercaba a los cuatro niños de doce años.

"Nada, Malfoy se estába yendo", dijo Ron.

"No me voy", insistió Draco. "Estoy esperando a mi padre".

"Puedes esperar en otro lugar," Arthur espetó.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocieron, Harry y Hermione vieron un lado diferente de Arthur mientras miraban con tristeza a Draco. Toda la mañana había sido extremadamente amigable con todos los que conocieron, pero en el momento en que entró en contacto con Draco, su actitud había dado un giro. De repente, Harry y Hermione pudieron ver de dónde venía el odio de Ron por los Malfoy. No era de extrañar que hubiera odiado a Draco a la vista si las acciones de su padre eran algo para continuar.

"Espero que no estés amenazando a mi hijo, Arthur", dijo una voz fría detrás del patriarca Weasley.

"Por supuesto que no, Lucius," contestó Arthur mientras se giraba para enfrentar a su némesis. "Simplemente estaba sugiriéndole que te esperara en otra parte. No queremos ningún problema".

Lucius se volvió hacia Draco y levantó una ceja pálida a su hijo. "¿Estás causando problemas, Draco?"

"¿Podría?" Draco preguntó inocentemente mientras sonreía a su padre.

"Mira, no hay problemas aquí, Arthur," respondió Lucius suavemente. "Te sugiero que tomes tu camada y sigas adelante. Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer".

"Y algunos de nosotros no tenemos intención de ser intimidados", replicó Arthur.

"Me miraría en el espejo antes de que lanzaras acusaciones", siseó Lucius, dando un paso amenazador hacia Arthur. "Tú fuiste quien amenazó a un niño de doce años".

"No fue una amenaza, fue una sugerencia", respondió Arthur con un gruñido.

"Bueno, solo te estoy sugiriendo que tomes a tus mocosos y sigas adelante", respondió Lucius con una sonrisa de aspecto peligroso. "Y mientras estás en eso, toma al niño Potter y a la hija de muggles. No quiero que mi hijo se asocie con el tipo equivocado de personas".

"Sé lo que quieres decir", respondió Arthur, mirando a Lucius. "Tampoco quiero que mis hijos se mezclen con alguien equivocado, y desde donde estoy parado, el tipo equivocado está justo frente a nosotros".

En lugar de responder, Lucius simplemente se rió un poco y le ofreció a Arthur otra sonrisa. Hermione y Harry sabían que a Lucius le resultaba muy divertido que Arthur estuviera preocupado por mantener a sus hijos alejados de la clase de personas equivocadas, cuando ya eran amigos de la hija y el nieto del Señor Oscuro.

"Vamos, niños", dijo Arthur, instando a Ron, Harry y Hermione a regresar con los demás. "Pagemos por nuestros libros, y luego iremos a almorzar".

Disparando a Lucius y Draco una última mirada, Harry y Hermione siguieron a Arthur mientras se dirigían a pagar sus libros. Por supuesto, Lucius y Draco fueron el tema principal de conversación durante el almuerzo mientras Arthur y Ron contaban al resto de la familia el altercado con los dos magos rubios. Sin embargo, cuando el viaje de compras continuó después de comer, el tema de la conversación había cambiado y no se habló de los Malfoy por el resto del día.

* * *

Oh por dios, hace una eternidad que no actualizaba, pero les puedo asegurar que me voy a hacer de algo de tiempo para poder avanzar con esta historia. Y les tengo una propuesta… si llegamos a mas de 10 reviews, les hago una maratón ¿de cuantos capitulos…? Ustedes díganlo


	3. Chapter 3

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, era hora de que el trío volviera a la escuela y de que Harry y Hermione pasaran el año una vez más actuando como los pequeños Gryffindors inocentes que no eran. Cuando la mañana de septiembre comenzó a rodar, Beth dejó a Harry en la estación, antes de que ella y Hermione lo siguieran por la entrada muggle. Como sabía cómo llegar a la plataforma, Harry siguió recto y se dirigió a la Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. No tenía idea de si los Weasleys entrarían a la manera muggle, pero no veía la necesidad de esperarlos ya que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Al final resultó que, Harry solo había estado en la plataforma unos minutos cuando escuchó que Ron lo llamaba. Mirando a su alrededor, encontró a Ron saludándolo mientras estaba con el resto de su familia. Preguntándose a dónde había llegado Hermione, Harry se dirigió a la familia de los pelirrojos.

"Hola Ron", saludó Harry. "Hola señor y señora Weasley".

"Hola Harry querido", respondió Molly con una sonrisa. "Y te lo hemos dicho antes, solo llámanos Molly y Arthur".

Harry sonrió y asintió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para llamar a los dos adultos por su nombre. Todavía sentía como si apenas los conociera, y no estaba del todo cómodo con usar sus nombres de pila.

"¿Has visto a Hermione?" Le preguntó a Ron, buscando alguna señal de ella o de Beth. Harry no pudo ver a ninguna de las dos brujas, pero sí vio a Draco despedirse de sus padres. Deseando con tristeza que pudiera estar al otro lado de la estación con los Malfoy, Harry devolvió su atención a Ron, que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ella estará aquí en alguna parte", dijo Ron, aparentemente sin molestia por la ausencia de Hermione.

"Tal vez deberíamos subir al tren y ver si podemos encontrarla", sugirió Harry.

"Eso suena como una buena idea", dijo Ron, antes de volverse hacia sus padres que estaban preocupados por Ginny. Sin embargo, Ginny no parecía preocupada por la inquietud de sus padres, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. "Nos dirigimos al tren, mamá. Hasta luego".

"No tan rápido", dijo Molly, deteniendo a Ron mientras se giraba hacia el tren. "Lleva a tu hermana contigo y asegúrate de cuidarla".

"Estoy seguro de que Ginny puede cuidarse sola", protestó Ron. "Además, no tenías a nadie que me cuidara el año pasado".

"Le pregunté a Percy y los gemelos, pero parece que no me escucharon", respondió Molly. "No quiero que hagas lo mismo, Ron. Solo vigila a tu hermana".

"Maldición." Ron dejó escapar un suspiro dramático mientras levantaba su maleta y colgaba su mochila sobre su hombro. "Vamos, Gin".

Harry gimió interiormente mientras se dirigía hacia el tren con los dos pelirrojos siguiéndolo. Durante el año pasado, aprendió a llevarse bien con Ron y en realidad no le importaba pasar tiempo con él. Por supuesto, tuvo mucho cuidado de no estar demasiado apegado a él, ya que su amistad tenía un límite de tiempo y, cuando llegara el momento de que las cosas se pusieran serias, se encontrarían en lados opuestos de la guerra. Ginny, sin embargo, era un asunto diferente. El viaje al Callejón Diagon había sido lo suficientemente malo, y él queria hacer el viaje sin que ella lo mirara con amor durante todo el largo viaje hasta Hogwarts.

"Oye, mira, está Hermione", dijo Ron mientras arrastraban sus baúles al tren.

Al mirar hacia el pasillo, Harry vio a su amigo parado en la puerta de un compartimiento. Cuando los vio, Hermione los saludó y se dirigieron por el pasillo hacia ella. Al entrar en el compartimiento, guardaron sus baúles. Para cuando lo hicieron, el tren se estaba preparando para partir, por lo que se apresuraron a regresar al corredor para despedirse de sus familias.

"Ah, mira, otro Weasley", dijo una voz desde el compartimiento al lado de la que se habían instalado los Gryffindors.

Dándose la vuelta el trío de Gryffindors y Ginny vio a Draco emerger del compartimiento, con sus amigos detrás de él.

"Y ella es una niña", comentó Blaise con sorpresa.

"Una comadreja", bromeó Theo.

"No juegues con el nombre de mi hermana", advirtió Ron, sacando su varita.

"Ron, solo déjalo", dijo Ginny en voz baja.

"Sí, no valen la pena", agregó Harry, tirando de Ron hacia la ventana. "Vamos a decir adiós y quedarnos tranquilos".

"¿Por qué tuviste que elegir el compartimiento junto al de ellos?" Ron gruñó a Hermione cuando los Slytherin se asomaron por la ventana junto a ellos para despedirse.

"Lo siento, no revisé los compartimientos cercanos para ver quién estaba en ellos", murmuró Hermione sarcásticamente. "Acabo de agarrar un compartimiento vacío. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrarlo?"

"Sí", respondió Ron, recordando la molestia que había tenido el año anterior para encontrar un lugar para sentarse. Por suerte se había encontrado con Harry y Hermione, y había nacido una amistad.

Una vez que el tren salió de la estación, el grupo se volvió para regresar a su compartimiento. Desafortunadamente cuando se dieron la vuelta, los Slytherin también lo hicieron, y Ginny caminó directamente hacia la parte de atrás de Theo.

"Mira por dónde vas, comadreja," gruñó Theo. "No quiero tus sucias manos sobre mí".

"No le hables así", dijo Ron. "Fue un accidente."

"Nunca la oí decir lo siento", comentó Draco desde donde estaba parado justo dentro del compartimiento de Slytherin.

"Lo siento", susurró Ginny.

"Ella es tan tímida", dijo Blaise con una sonrisa mientras él y Theo también se retiraban al compartimiento.

"Será muy divertido jugar con ella", dijo Theo con una sonrisa malvada dirigida hacia Ron.

Ron gruñó a Theo, y sacando su varita una vez más, cargó contra el Slytherin. Rápidamente, Theo tiró de la puerta del compartimiento y la cerró. Desafortunadamente para Ron, su varita quedó atrapada entre la puerta corredera y el marco de la puerta. Con una grieta enfermiza, la parte superior de su varita se rompió, con solo el núcleo evitando que las piezas de madera se separaran completamente.

"Mi varita", gritó Ron en pánico.

Hermione abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para liberar la varita de Ron, y mientras lo hacía, todos pudieron escuchar la risa de los Slytherin. Ignorando la diversión de los Slytherin, los Gryffindors regresaron a su compartimiento. Acomodándose en uno de los bancos, Ron miró con desaliento su varita disparada. Tenía suficientes problemas con la magia, sin tener una varita rota con la que lidiar.

"¿Qué hago ahora?" Susurró, casi para sí mismo.

"Déjame echar un vistazo," ofreció Hermione amablemente.

Colocando suavemente la varita de Ron en la silla junto a ella, sacó su propia varita y trató de arreglarla con un simple amuleto de reparación. La varita tiró de su hechizo, pero se negó a fusionarse. A pesar de que su conocimiento mágico era bastante avanzado, Hermione no conocía un hechizo que pudiera ayudar a arreglar una varita, por lo que solo probó todos los hechizos de reparación en los que podía pensar. Sin embargo, las dos piezas de madera simplemente no querían unirse de nuevo.

"Tal vez podamos intentar arreglar la varita usando algo físico", sugirió Harry cuando los esfuerzos de Hermione resultaron infructuosos.

"¿Como que?" Ron susurró miserablemente. "Está roto Harry, y ahora no podré hacer magia en absoluto".

"No pierdas la esperanza, Ron", instó Harry. "Estoy seguro de que alguien puede ayudar cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts".

"Hasta entonces, ¿qué tal si intentamos algo ?", Dijo Ginny. "Creo que tengo algo en mi bolsa".

Revolviendo en su bolso, Ginny sacó un rollo de cinta de adhesiva. Tomando la cinta de Ginny, Hermione logró al menos hacer un trabajo de reparación rápida con la varita de Ron. Ron probó algunos hechizos simples, y aunque los resultados fueron desiguales, fue todo lo que pudieron hacer hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Suspirando tristemente, Ron guardó su varita por el resto del viaje.

"Sabes, Gin, no tienes que quedarte en todo el viaje", remarcó Ron mientras se ponía de lado el drama con su varita y se acomodó para alcanzar a Harry y Hermione.

"Pero no conozco a nadie más", protestó Ginny. "Dudo que Percy o los gemelos quieran sentarse conmigo".

"¿Qué tal esa extraña chica de la colina?" Ron cuestionó. "Ella tiene tu edad, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Luna tiene mi edad", respondió Ginny. Luna Lovegood y su padre, Xeno, vivían bastante cerca de la madriguera y Molly a menudo los alentaba a pasar tiempo juntos.

"Así que ve y encuentrala", dijo Ron. "Ve y haz amigos, Gin".

Con un gruñido, Ginny agarró su bolso y salió del compartimiento. Ron se encogió de hombros ante la partida de Ginny, antes de volverse hacia sus amigos y preguntarle sobre su verano. Hermione conversó con Harry y Ron por un rato, antes de tomar su bolso y sacar un libro para leer. Como de costumbre, ya había echado un vistazo a sus libros escolares y había leído algunos de ellos, pero aún había algunos que aún no había tocado ya que la defensa requería tantos libros este año.

Poco más de una hora después, arrojó su libro con disgusto. Nunca había leído tanta basura, y no veía cómo podían aprender algo del contenido del libro. Sacando otro libro de defensa, lo hojeó y descubrió que era muy similar. Los libros que deberían ser sobre artes oscuras y criaturas, fueron todo sobre el autor, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" Preguntó Harry, notando la frustración de Hermione.

"Estos libros son patéticos", se quejó Hermione. "Lo reconozco. No vamos a tener un buen profesor este año. En todo caso, Lockhart podría ser peor que Quirrell. Es un idiota absorto en sí mismo, y va a ser un pésimo maestro".

"¿Cómo sabes que Lockhart es el nuevo Profesor de Defensa?" Ron preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo anunció en la firma del libro antes de que llegáramos", respondió Hermione. "¿No leíste sobre eso en el Diario el Profeta?"

"No leo los periódicos", respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, yo sí", respondió Hermione. "Y fue anunciado en todo el Diario el Profeta la semana pasada".

"Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a ser basura?" Pregunto Harry "Pensé que había hecho todo tipo de cosas".

"Supuestamente él lo hizo", respondió Hermione. "Pero sus libros son tonterías de auto-publicidad. El tema principal en todos los libros es el mismo Lockhart. No veo cómo aprenderemos algo de estos libros. Esperemos que sea mejor en persona".

"No contaría con eso", murmuró Harry. "Parecía bastante absorto en sí mismo por la firma del libro. Era como un pavo real que se pavoneaba por mostrarse".

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse de los comentarios de Harry sobre Lockhart. El día que habían ido al Callejón Diagon, habían cenado con los Malfoy y cuando Lucius se había quejado de Lockhart, se había referido a él como un pavo real pomposo, entre otros nombres más coloridos.

"Pavo real pomposo, me gusta", se rió Ron.

"Pensé que era bastante bueno", dijo Harry con una risa propia, preguntándose qué pensaría Ron si supiera que la frase venía de Lucius Malfoy.

Guardando sus libros, Hermione se acomodó para pasar el resto del viaje charlando con Harry y Ron. Hablaron un rato sobre Lockhart, antes de preguntarse cómo serían sus otras lecciones. La mayoría de su año anterior había sido sobre aprender lo básico de varias lecciones, pero ahora eran segundos años, su carga de trabajo sin duda sería más difícil y comenzarían a aprender magia más avanzada. Por supuesto, la conversación inevitablemente se convirtió en quidditch, y Hermione desconectó a los chicos. Afortunadamente, no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de dirigirse hacia Hogwarts.

"Voy a ir a por mis ropas", dijo Hermione. "Volveré en breve."

Cuando Hermione visitó los retretes, se cambió y regresó a donde sus amigos esperaban, Ginny también se había reincorporado a ellos. Los nervios de la pelirroja estaban claros para que todos pudieran verlos y Ron estaba haciendo todo lo posible para convencer a su hermana pequeña de que todo estaría bien cuando el tren llegara a la estación de Hogsmeade.

"No te preocupes, Gin, estarás en Gryffindor", le aseguró Ron a su hermana cuando se separaron de la plataforma.

"¿Ahora que?" Pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido. Al igual que el año anterior, Hagrid estaba reuniendo los primeros años y los estudiantes mayores salían por las puertas en el extremo opuesto de la plataforma.

"Sigue a todos los demás", dijo Hermione.

El trío siguió al resto de los estudiantes, que la mayoría de los segundos años también parecían estar haciendo. Después de salir de la estación de tren, se encontraron esperando en una fila justo afuera de la estación. En la distancia podían ver carruajes negros, que presumiblemente llevarían a los estudiantes a Hogsmeade.

"Whoa", Ron se quedó sin aliento con asombro cuando el grupo se acercó al frente de la cola. Ahora podían ver los carros claramente, y podían ver que parecían moverse por su propia voluntad. "Se están moviendo por sí mismos".

"Asistimos a una escuela mágica", respondió Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado. "Los carruajes mágicos para llevarnos a la escuela realmente no son tan sorprendentes".

"Supongo que no", concedió Ron. "Pero nadie me ha mencionado esto antes".

"¿Nunca le has preguntado a tus hermanos cómo llegaron a la escuela desde la estación de tren?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No", admitió Ron. "Para ser honesto, hasta el año pasado no me había dado cuenta de que había una estación de tren en la aldea. Supuse que el tren se detuvo directamente en Hogwarts".

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo sarcástico. Afortunadamente, llegaron al frente de la cola y saltaron a un carruaje con un par de Ravenclaws de su año. Un corto viaje después, los dejaron en la puerta principal, donde encontraron al profesor Flitwick saludando a los estudiantes. Severus también estaba parado en las puertas, pero no estaba saludando a la gente, solo los estaba apurando.

"Supongo que Snape está de bienvenida", gruñó Ron cuando el trío pasó junto a los dos profesores en la puerta y entró en la escuela. "Es tan acogedor como un iceberg".

Ignorando la excavación de Ron hacia Severus, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron al Gran Salón. Tomando asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor, conversaron con los otros Gryffindors mientras esperaban a que todos llegaran y se establecieran. Finalmente, todos se asentaron y McGonagall ingresó con los primeros años.

"Se vean asustados", susurró Ron divertido mientras pasaban los primeros años nerviosos donde estaban sentados.

"Estabas igual de nerviosa el año pasado", dijo Hermione, lanzándole a Ron una mirada no impresionada. Él ya estaba empezando a actuar de manera superior ahora que ya no era un primer año, y ella temía pensar cómo sería para cuando llegaran al final de los años en Hogwarts.

La clasificación funcionó perfectamente y Hermione, Harry y Ron aplaudieron y aplaudieron cada vez que tenían a alguien nuevo en su casa. Como Ron predijo, Ginny fue clasificada en Gryffindor y se sentó a unos asientos de donde estaba sentado el trío. Hermione notó que ocasionalmente le robaba miradas a Harry, pero también notó que estaba saliendo de su caparazón un poco. Hasta el momento, Ginny había estado tranquila y nerviosa, pero al verla charlando con otra pareja de chicas, Hermione no creía que sus nervios duraran mucho. Ella estaba apostando a que en unas pocas semanas, Ginny sería tan ruidosa como los otros Weasleys.

"Entonces, estamos de vuelta", le susurró Harry a Hermione mientras comían. No le preocupaba que nadie los escuchara, ya que el Gran Salón era tan ruidoso como lo había escuchado con personas que se reunían con sus amigos. "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"Vamos a instalarnos", respondió Hermione. "Tendremos unas semanas de relajación antes de que comience la diversión".


	4. Chapter 4

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Liderando el camino hacia la primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras del año, Draco se instaló cerca de la parte de atrás del aula. Todos sus amigos encontraron asientos alrededor de él, con Blaise reuniéndose con él en su mesa. A Draco siempre le gustaba sentarse al final de la clase, ya que ofrecía el mejor punto de vista de toda la lección. Sentado en la parte de atrás, era poco probable que se perdiera algo.

"Confíe en los Gryffindors para que se sienten en el frente", murmuró Blaise cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al salón de clases e inmediatamente se acomodaron en los escritorios. "Son tan buenos. ¿Crees que incluso saben que tienen que divertirse?"

"Estoy seguro de que incluso los Gryffindors saben cómo divertirse", respondió Draco.

"Realmente no estoy tan seguro", respondió Blaise con una sacudida divertida de la cabeza mientras veía a Hermione sacar sus cosas y alinearlas cuidadosamente a lo largo de su escritorio.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse mientras también observaba a Hermione arreglarse para la lección. A veces era difícil creer que la chica estudiosa y trabajadora que veía en la escuela era su mejor amiga. En casa, Hermione todavía era mandona y le gustaban las cosas bien hechas, pero también era muy divertida y, a veces, bastante perversa. Sin embargo, en la escuela ella había perfeccionado el arte de ser un sabelotodo de libros.

Draco pronto se olvidó de mirar a Hermione cuando la puerta de la oficina contigua se abrió y Lockhart hizo su aparición dramática. La oficina que conduce a la oficina de Profesores de Defensa estaba ubicada en un tramo corto de escaleras, y Lockhart se detuvo en la parte superior de las escaleras para presentarse. Mientras mostraba su galardonada sonrisa, Draco hizo una mueca cuando varias de las chicas de la clase suspiraron y miraron con adoración al nuevo profesor. Daphne y Pansy, sentadas unas cuantas mesas encima, parecían fascinadas con el nuevo profesor y no podían apartar la vista de él mientras entraba en el aula.

"Comenzaremos con una pequeña prueba", anunció Lockhart con una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que todos estaban súper ansiosos por leer mis libros. Así que veamos lo que recordamos".

"No he leído los libros", se quejó Blaise mientras Lockhart distribuía mágicamente la prueba corta.

Recogiendo su examen y mirando las preguntas, Draco dejó escapar un gemido. "Por el aspecto de este cuestionario, eso es algo bueno. Todas estas preguntas son sobre Lockhart en persona".

"Por sí mismo, idiota", murmuró Blaise mientras miraba el cuestionario.

"Tienen quince minutos, luego repasaremos las respuestas", anunció Lockhart cuando regresaba a su escritorio donde había una jaula cubierta sobre el escritorio.

"No podre obtener estas respuestas ni en quince años", resopló Draco. Después de verificar dos veces que no había ninguna pregunta sobre el tema real que debían estar estudiando, colocó su pluma en el escritorio y se recostó para relajarse.

"¿Al menos no vas a intentarlo?" Blaise preguntó mientras adivinaba las respuestas al cuestionario.

"Diablos no", respondió Draco. "No me interesa cuál es el color favorito de Lockhart, o cuántas veces ha ganado la sonrisa más deslumbrante de Corazon de Bruja o lo que sea".

Mientras Blaise volvía a anotar las respuestas inventadas, Draco comprobó lo que estaban haciendo los otros estudiantes. La mayoría de las chicas parecían lidiar con el cuestionario con bastante facilidad, y los chicos lo ignoraban como Draco o inventaban cosas como Blaise. Dirigiendo su atención al frente de la sala, Draco observó a Harry y Hermione conversando en voz baja. Ninguno de los dos se mostró impresionado con el cuestionario que tuvieron que responder y Draco solo pudo imaginar lo que la pareja tenía que decir sobre Lockhart y su enfoque de la enseñanza.

Finalmente, Lockhart anunció que se había acabado el tiempo y repasó las respuestas con la clase. Las únicas personas que respondieron correctamente a las preguntas fueron las chicas de la clase. Aparte de Hermione, que no parecía haber llenado una respuesta.

"¿Estas marcas van a contar para nuestras calificaciones?" Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh no, fue solo un poco de diversión", respondió Lockhart, mostrando a Hermione una sonrisa.

Draco estaba seguro de que la sonrisa habría convertido a la mayoría de las otras chicas en accidentes gelatinosos, pero Hermione simplemente miraba a Lockhart con desdén. Parecería que el nuevo y encantador Profesor no estaba impresionando a la hija del Señor Oscuro en lo más mínimo.

"Ahora sigamos con la lección", anunció Lockhart. "En esta clase enfrentarás tus peores temores, comenzando con estos".

Con un ademán, Lockhart arrancó la tapa de la jaula y reveló un puñado de diminutas criaturas azules volando dentro de las barras de metal.

"Duendecillos de Cornualles", se burló Seamus Finnegan. "Qué aburrido."

"Recién capturados", corrigió Lockhart. "Y te advierto que pueden morder".

Ron chilló de pánico cuando Lockhart abrió la jaula y los duendes volaron a la habitación.

Inmediatamente los duendecillos comenzaron a bombardear en picado a los estudiantes y a atacarlos. Draco inmediatamente sacó un libro grueso de su mochila y comenzó a golpear a los duendecillos cuando se acercaron demasiado a él. Los otros Slytherins siguieron el ejemplo de Draco y, en poco tiempo, los duendecillos fueron alejados de los Slytherins a través de libros, revistas y pedazos de pergamino. En la parte delantera del aula, uno de los duendecillos se había enredado en el cabello de Hermione, así que Harry siguió el ejemplo de Draco y lo golpeó con un libro.

"Manténgan la calma", dijo Lockhart, mientras sacaba su varita. "Sólo tienen que saber cómo manejarlos".

Aclarando su garganta, Lockhart agitó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de sonido ridículo. Draco sospechaba que el Profesor de Defensa solo estaba inventando cosas en el lugar, y por supuesto que el hechizo no hizo nada para detener a los duendecillos. De hecho, solo parecía molestarlos cuando tres de ellos se abalanzaron sobre Lockhart y le sacaron la varita de la mano. Cuando la varita salió navegando por la ventana abierta, los duendecillos se volvieron hacia Lockhart y corrieron hacia él.

"Puntos de casa a quien puede hacer que los duendes regresen a su jaula", lloró Lockhart mientras giraba y huía a su oficina.

La partida de Lockhart fue la señal para que Theo abriera la puerta del aula y echara a correr por la libertad. La mayoría de la clase lo siguió, gritando y chillando mientras los duendes seguían mordiendo a los estudiantes. En la parte delantera del aula, Hermione todavía tenía problemas con los duendecillos en su cabello y Harry todavía estaba tratando de desenredar a las criaturas traviesas. Draco miró para ver si Ron estaba ayudando, pero no podía ver ninguna señal del pelirrojo. Obviamente se había asustado con el resto de la clase.

Draco mientras alejo a un duendecillo y sacaba su varita. "Inmobulo".

Al instante, los duendes se congelaron en el aire y Harry pudo sacar las diminutas amenazas azules de los rizos de Hermione.

"Malditos duendes," gruñó Hermione mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Sacando su varita, ella envió a sus duendecillos a la jaula justo cuando Lockhart asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina.

"Veinte puntos para ustedes tres", gritó, antes de volver a su oficina y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

"Supongo que la clase finaliso", comentó Draco mientras recogía sus cosas y salía del aula.

"¿Es seguro?" Theo preguntó cuando Draco salió al corredor donde el resto de la clase se había reunido.

"Sí, Granger lo resolvió de nuevo", respondió Draco. "Lockhart se retiró a su oficina, así que supongo que podemos irnos temprano".

"¿Por qué te quedaste atrás?" Blaise preguntó mientras el grupo giraba para regresar a las mazmorras.

"Quería ver la diversión", respondió Draco. "Potter y Granger estaban luchando con algunos de los pequeños duendes y yo quería ver lo que sucedió. Además, obtuve veinte puntos por solo estar allí cuando Granger reunió a los pequeños riufianes".

"Muy bien," dijo Theo con una risa. "Apuesto que a los Gryffindors les encantó eso".

Riéndose de cómo Draco había ganado puntos por no hacer nada, los Slytherins se dirigieron a prepararse para la siguiente lección del día. Claramente, Lockhart iba a ser otro profesor inútil, pero probablemente podrían estafarle algunos puntos de la casa, ya que no era muy consciente de quién había hecho qué.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Acurrucado en la sala privada de la biblioteca, Harry estudió el diario que había recibido de su abuelo. Estaba ansioso por usarlo para aprender más sobre su abuelo, pero ahora mismo estaban esperando a Draco para que pudieran hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. A su lado, Hermione estaba sentada haciendo su tarea.

"Te mueres por usar ese diario, ¿verdad?", Se rió entre dientes Hermione, mirando a Harry y acariciando amorosamente la portada del diario.

"¿No tienes curiosidad por la vida temprana del abuelo?" Pregunto Harry

"Nos ha contado muchas historias", respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero ninguno sobre sus días de escuela", señaló Harry. "Seguramente sientes curiosidad por saber cómo era él en ese entonces".

"Un poco," concedió Hermione. "Pero siempre pensé que realmente no hablaba de esos días porque no era feliz. No lo olvides, estaba atrapado en ese orfanato muggle cuando no estaba en la escuela. No creo que le guste recordar eso de su tiempo en su vida ".

"Supongo que no lo haría", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, justo cuando la puerta de la habitación secreta se abría y Draco entraba.

"Oye, lo siento, por llegar tarde", dijo Draco. "Theo no dejaba de hablar de Lockhart".

"No me digas que es un fanático", gimió Harry. "El hombre es un idiota. El truco en defensa solo demostró lo inepto que es".

"Theo estaba pensando lo fácil que sería robarle puntos a él", respondió Draco mientras se acomodaba junto a sus dos amigos. "Después de todo, todos obtuvimos puntos y Lockhart no tenía idea de quien atrapo a los duendes".

"Nadie sospechó que estabas con nosotros, ¿verdad?" Hermione lo comprobó.

"No, les dije que me quedé para verte luchar contra los duendes", dijo Draco. "Las cosas podrían haber sido más complicadas si Weasley se hubiera quedado, pero se asustó como el resto de la clase".

"Cuéntame sobre eso," murmuró Hermione sombríamente. "Fingió que no se había dado cuenta de que no estábamos justo detrás de él cuando salió corriendo del aula".

"Es ciego o más estúpido de lo que pensé", dijo Draco con una risita.

"Iría con la segunda opción", dijo Hermione.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, el trío se dio cuenta de cómo habían sido sus primeros días en Hogwarts, antes de que prestaran atención a la razón por la que se estaban reuniendo. Tenían muchos planes para el próximo año, y necesitaban ordenar sus planes para que nada saliera mal.

"Creo que definitivamente deberíamos esperar unas semanas antes de abrir la cámara", dijo Hermione. "Si lo abrimos demasiado pronto, tendremos que dejar a Hagrid dentro de unas semanas y toda la diversión habrá terminado antes de que nos demos cuenta. Digo que esperamos unas semanas, antes de abrirla por primera vez".

"Me gusta ese plan", dijo Draco asintiendo. "Me da tiempo para meterme en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Las pruebas se realizan en unas pocas semanas, y quiero un lugar en ese equipo".

"¿Qué posición vas a buscar?" Pregunto Harry

"Esperaba cazador, pero el capitán, Marcus Flint, cree que sería un buscador ideal".

"Eso podría ser divertido", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Podemos competir unos contra otros".

"Sin duda será divertido vencerte", respondió Draco con una sonrisa propia.

"Para con la charla de quidditch," regañó Hermione. "Se supone que estamos hablando de la cámara".

"Pensé que habíamos terminado", dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. "Dijiste que no lo abririamos todavía".

"No lo haremos, pero tenemos que pensar en cuándo lo abrimos", respondió Hermione. "Creo que por primera vez Harry y yo deberíamos hacer los honores. No sabemos cómo responderá la criatura a Draco, así que creo que uno de nosotros debería estar presente cada vez que abrimos la cámara".

"Eso suena justo," estuvo de acuerdo Draco. Como los herederos de Slytherin tenía sentido que Harry y Hermione tuvieran más control sobre el Basilisco que yacía en el corazón de la escuela ".

"En el día en cuestión, necesitarás una coartada Draco", continuó Hermione. "Y nosotros también, Harry. Necesitamos encontrar una manera de estar lejos de Ron sin despertar sospechas".

"Déjame eso a mí", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "Cuando decidamos un día, me aseguraré de que estemos en detención con papá. Luego podrá cubrirse mientras nos escabullimos y abrimos la cámara".

"Genial", respondió Hermione asintiendo. "Pero también tenemos otro problema. La entrada a la cámara está ubicada en un baño de mujeres, pero el baño está vigilado por el fantasma de un ex alumno. Myrtle rara vez sale del baño, y será difícil abrir la cámara sin ella sabiendo lo que estamos haciendo ".

"Necesitamos sacarla del baño", reflexionó Draco. "¿Pero cómo hacemos eso?"

"No tengo idea", confesó Hermione. "Pero hasta que no podamos sacarla del baño, no podemos arriesgarnos a abrir la cámara. Necesitamos una idea y la necesitamos rápidamente".

La sala quedó en silencio mientras el trío trataba de encontrar una solución a su problema. Hasta que encontraron una manera de lidiar con Myrtle, la paralizarían. Afortunadamente, tenían algunos meses antes de estar listos para continuar, pero aún necesitaban saber cómo manejar al fantasma que atormentaba el baño que necesitaban usar para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y crear un caos en el castillo.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Un mes después del término, Harry había logrado usar la lechería para corresponder con su abuelo varias veces. En cualquier momento libre que tuvo, escribió en el diario, y disfrutaba al ver la vida temprana de su abuelo. Actualmente era un sábado por la tarde y se instaló en el Gran Comedor, escribiendo en el diario en lugar de hacer la tarea que estaba delante de él. A su alrededor, otros estudiantes estaban encontrando maneras de pasar el tiempo. Varios de ellos, de hecho, estaban haciendo tareas, pero también había partidas de ajedrez.

Harry estaba solo en el Gran Salón mientras Hermione estaba en la biblioteca estudiando. Hermione afirmó que no podía concentrarse en el Gran Salón ya que siempre era muy ruidoso, por lo que se había negado a unirse a Harry. Ella había instado a Harry a unirse a ella en la biblioteca, pero a menos que estuvieran usando la habitación secreta, a Harry no le gustaba usar la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria, Madam Pince, era ridículamente estricta y Harry sintió que ni siquiera podía respirar sin que la bruja le diera el ojo malvado.

En cuanto a Ron, se fue con Dean y Seamus, discutiendo sus opciones para las próximas pruebas de quidditch. Ahora eran segundos años, podían probar para el equipo, y aparte de Neville, todos los demás muchachos de Gryffindor lo iban a probar. En privado, el capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, le había dicho a Harry las posibilidades de que alguno de sus compañeros de clase estuviera en el equipo era escaso. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba bastante ordenado, con solo una posición de cazadores realmente en juego. Sin embargo, Harry no le había contado a Ron sobre sus escasas esperanzas de formar el equipo ya que estaba disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad adicionales mientras Ron estaba practicando con sus amigos.

"Hola Harry."

Harry reprimió su gemido cuando Ginny se deslizó en el asiento junto a él. Cada vez que veía a Ginny, ella quería saludarlo y siempre lo miraba fijamente en la sala común o durante las comidas. En general, Harry trató de evitar estar solo con ella, pero de vez en cuando se quedó con la joven enamorada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó mientras Harry cerraba el diario a toda prisa antes de ver que estaba conversando con alguien a través de las páginas del libro.

"Nada", respondió Harry, deslizando el diario en su bolsa. "Estoy terminando y preparándome para irme".

"No tenías que ocultarme tu diario", dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara. "No me asomaría".

"Es solo un cuaderno", mintió Harry.

"Te he visto, Harry, siempre estás escribiendo", contestó Ginny. "Es un diario de algún tipo, si puedo decir".

"Bien, es mi diario", reconoció Harry, sabiendo que Ginny no estaría convencida de nada más ahora que tenía la idea en la cabeza. "Y es privado".

"Por supuesto, todos los diarios son privados", dijo Ginny asintiendo. "No soñaría con dejar que nadie vea mi diario".

Harry asintió, preguntándose cuánto figuraba en el diario de Ginny. Parecía el tipo de persona que se volvería loca y pasaría años dibujando garabatos en su diario imaginando cómo sería ser "Ginny Potter". Estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento, Harry barrió el resto de sus libros en su bolso y se puso de pie.

"Te veré más tarde, Ginny", dijo.

"Definitivamente," contestó Ginny, sonriéndole a Harry.

Harry rápidamente retrocedió y salió de la habitación antes de que accidentalmente animara a Ginny un poco más. Parecía que no importaba lo que él le dijera, ella lo tomaba como una indicación de que él estaba interesado en ella. Deseoso de alejarse de Ginny, Harry no estaba mirando hacia dónde iba y, cuando abandonó el Gran Salón, chocó con su padre y le envió los papeles que Severus llevaba por todo el piso.

"Lo siento", dijo Harry, agachándose para ayudar a recoger los papeles.

"Debes mirar hacia donde vas", dijo Severus con severidad, consciente de que estaban justo afuera del Gran Salón y que alguien podría haber visto su colisión. "Una vez que haya recogido todo, puede ir a mi oficina y ordenarlo todo por mí".

"Sí, señor", murmuró Harry, ocultando su sonrisa mientras continuaba recogiendo las hojas de pergamino que había por todas partes.

Una vez que Harry había recogido todo lo que había golpeado de las manos de su padre, siguió a Severus a las mazmorras. Severus no habló hasta que llegaron a su oficina y él hizo pasar a Harry adentro.

"Solo deja los papeles en mi escritorio," dijo Severus. "Me llevará dos minutos ordenarlos".

"Realmente lo siento", dijo Harry mientras tiraba los papeles sobre el escritorio de su padre y se desplomó en la silla frente a ella.

"¿Por qué estabas saliendo del Gran Salón como si tu trasero estuviera en llamas?" Severus preguntó mientras se acomodaba en una silla al lado de su hijo.

"Ginny Weasley", respondió Harry con una mueca. "Ella es como una lapa".

"Estás comenzando temprano con los problemas de las chicas, Harry," dijo Severus con una risita. "Confía en mí para tener un hijo que tiene chicas que lo persiguen cuando solo tiene doce años. Y aquí estaba yo pensando que Lucius tendría ese tipo de problemas con Draco".

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará", dijo Harry, pensando en la forma en que había visto a Pansy Parkinson viendo a Draco de vez en cuando.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente tu problema con la Weasley más joven?"

"Ella está obsesionada conmigo", respondió Harry. "Comenzó incluso antes de que la conociera. De acuerdo con Ron, ella pasó todo el verano hablando de mí, y cuando me conoció estaba prácticamente enamorada".

"Hay mucho de eso dando vueltas," gruñó Severus.

"Lockhart," se rio Harry.

"El hombre es un imbécil egoísta," gruñó Severus. "Pero todos piensan que es genial".

"¿No eres fan?"

"Apenas."

"Tampoco yo", admitió Harry. "Y a Hermione y Draco tampoco les gusta".

"Hablando de Hermione y Draco, ¿cómo van a venir ustedes tres con la cámara?" Preguntó Severus. "¿La abriran pronto?"

"Esperábamos hacerlo en las próximas semanas, pero tenemos un problema", respondió Harry, antes de contarle a su padre sobre el problema que tenían con Myrtle en la habitación.

"La pequeña fantasma horrible," dijo Severus con un estremecimiento. "Aunque creo que podría tener algo que podría ayudar".

Poniéndose de pie, Severus se acercó a un armario en la esquina de su oficina y comenzó a buscar. Unos minutos más tarde, se volvió hacia Harry sosteniendo un incensario y varios palitos de incienso.

"¿Incienso?" Harry cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

"Son mágicos y mantienen alejados a los fantasmas", respondió Severus. "Si quemas uno de estos, ningún fantasma te molestará. Técnicamente no está permitido en el cuerpo principal de la escuela porque Dumbledore siente que no deberíamos restringir el lugar donde vagan los fantasmas, pero algunos de los profesores tienen un juego de incienso en sus habitaciones personales. No es muy agradable despertarse en la noche y encontrar un fantasma vagando por tu habitación ".

"¿Has pasado eso?" Pregunto Harry

"Una vez," respondió Severus. "En el primer año que estuve enseñando. Tómalos y úsalos cuando sea necesario. Pero Harry, asegúrate de que no te atrapen".

"Tendremos cuidado", prometió Harry mientras empacaba cuidadosamente el quemador de incienso y se metía en su mochila. "Aunque hablando de no ser atrapados, Hermione y yo necesitaremos que nos des una coartada la noche que abriremos la cámara".

"Solo avísame cuando, podremos arreglar algo", respondió Severus. "Ahora, ¿tienes que irte inmediatamente, o tienes algo de tiempo libre?"

"Tengo toda la tarde", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Preferiría pasar la tarde con su padre que defenderse de Ginny o escuchar a Ron divagando sobre sus pruebas de quidditch.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"Si vas a quejarte Ron, podemos ir a otro lado", se quejó Hermione. "No tenemos que apoyar a Harry en la práctica".

Los dos esperaban fuera de los vestuarios al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor para que pudieran acompañarlos hasta la prueba de quidditch y ver el entrenamiento. Las pruebas de la semana anterior se habían llevado a cabo y para sorpresa de nadie, pero la suya propia, Ron no pudo formar parte del equipo. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a formar parte del equipo lo antes posible y se comprometió a observar todas las prácticas para recoger algunos consejos. De alguna manera había logrado convencer a Hermione para que asistiera a la primera sesión de entrenamiento de Gryffindors, pero hasta ahora todo lo que había hecho era quejarse de que no estaba jugando.

"Voy a dejar de quejarme", prometió Ron. "Y mira, aquí vienen."

Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Oliver Wood liderando al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor fuera de los vestuarios. Desafortunadamente, los Gryffindors apenas habían salido de los vestuarios cuando se abrió una segunda puerta y Marcus Flint salió de los vestuarios de Slytherin con su equipo detrás de él.

"Oi, Flint, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Oliver llamó, viendo al equipo contrario.

"Practicando", respondió Marcus con una sonrisa. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Es nuestro tiempo de práctica, reservé la practica hace días", replicó Oliver.

"Tenemos permiso para practicar hoy", dijo Marcus. Cavando en su túnica, le entregó a Oliver un trozo de pergamino doblado.

Arrebatándole el pergamino a Marcus, Oliver lo abrió y comenzó a leer. "Yo, el profesor Severus Snape, le doy permiso al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin para usar el campo de quidditch el sábado por la tarde para que puedan entrenar a su nuevo buscador".

"¿Tienes un nuevo buscador?" George Weasley preguntó desde detrás de Oliver.

"¿Quien?" Fred Weasley cuestionó.

Lentamente, los Slytherins se separaron y un sonriente Draco se dirigió al frente del grupo. Por supuesto, ni Harry ni Hermione se sorprendieron por la noticia, ya que Draco ya les había informado que se había incorporado al equipo y que estaría jugando como buscador.

"Malfoy," Ron escupió, mirando con odio al rubio.

"Sí, Draco," contestó Marcus con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Va a ser nuestro jugador estrella este año. Y gracias a él, todo el equipo tiene escobas nuevas".

Por primera vez, Hermione miró las escobas que llevaban los Slytherins y se dio cuenta de que eran todas las últimas versiones de la mejor escoba disponible. Sabía que Lucius le había prometido a Draco una nueva escoba si ingresaba en el equipo de quidditch, pero parece que había dado un paso más y compró también a todo el equipo nuevas escobas. Era típico de Lucius estropear a Draco de tal manera, pero Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que alguien iba a decir que Draco había comprado su camino hacia el equipo. Y por supuesto, Ron hizo exactamente eso.

"Cuida tu boca, comadreja", gruñó Draco. "Me gané mi lugar en el equipo, y las escobas son producto de la generosidad de mi padre. Estás celoso de la riqueza de mi familia, después de todo, ni siquiera puedes pagar una nueva varita".

Ron se sonrojó furiosamente ante la mención de su varita rota. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los profesores había podido arreglar su varita. McGonagall explicó que una vez que se rompió una varita, era imposible arreglarla correctamente, lo mejor que podía hacer era parchearla y seguir luchando. Ella le había aconsejado a Ron que avisara a sus padres para poder conseguir una nueva varita, pero Ron se había mostrado reacio a hacerlo. Sabía que realmente no podían comprarle una varita nueva, y no quería molestar a su madre cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía proporcionarle algo tan simple como una varita a su hijo menor.

"Cierra la boca, Malfoy," gruñó George, parándose frente a su hermano con Fred a su lado.

"¿Y quién me va a obligar?" Draco preguntó con una risa. "No les tengo miedo a ustedes dos monos".

Fred y George gruñeron a Draco mientras sacaban sus varitas y apuntaban al rubio riendo. Al instante, los Slytherins, todos produjeron sus propias varitas y apuntaron a los gemelos mientras se reunían alrededor de Draco. Todos los Gryffindors respondieron de la misma manera y en segundos los dos equipos estaban parados en el punto de varita.

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó Hermione, entrando entre los dos grupos de jugadores de quidditch en guerra. "Esto es ridículo. Solo déjalos ir a practicar y volver en otro momento".

"Escuchen a Granger", dijo Draco. "Al menos ella tiene un cerebro, a diferencia de los otros Gryffindors."

"No estás ayudando, Malfoy," gruñó Hermione. "Vete al campo y ponte a practicar. Vas a necesitarlo cuando Harry te golpee el culo cuando juegues contra ellos".

Los Gryffindors se rieron de los comentarios de Hermione, mientras que los Slytherin se erizaron visiblemente. Algunos de los Slytherins parecían que iban a decir más, pero Draco intervino y les dijo que se fueran. Prometiendo vencer a Gryffindor cuando jugaron entre sí, dirigió a los Slytherin hacia el campo de quidditch.

"Parece que no hay entrenamiento hoy", dijo Harry mientras los Gryffindors regresaban a los vestuarios, murmurando sobre los Slytherins. "Una vez que me cambié, ¿qué tal si vamos y pasamos la tarde por el lago?"

"Eso suena como un plan", dijo Hermione, sonriendo a Harry.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry se cambió y el trío partió para disfrutar de una tarde bajo el sol de otoño. Muy pronto el clima frío llegaría y las tardes perezosas pasadas junto al Lago Negro serían cosa del pasado. Tenían que disfrutar del sol mientras podían, porque muy pronto las cosas se oscurecerían mucho más en Hogwarts. Muy pronto se abriría la Cámara de los Secretos, y todo el infierno iba a estallar.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Hermione entró en pociones con anticipación burbujeando en su interior. Todo había encajado, y hoy era el día en que iban a abrir la Cámara de los Secretos por primera vez. Draco tuvo una práctica de quidditch con los Slytherins programados para antes de la cena, por lo que solo dejó a Harry y Hermione para detenerse con Severus. Por suerte había un plan en marcha, y muy pronto tendrían su deseo.

"Hoy vamos a hacer un simple flitro para dormir", anunció Severus mientras la clase tomaba sus asientos. "Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, así que pónganse en marcha".

"Ojalá nos notificara cuando estamos haciendo pociones", se quejó Ron.

Junto a Ron, Harry comenzó a instalar su caldero y, a su lado, Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo. Mientras que muchas personas, incluido Ron, se apresuraban a tomar sus ingredientes, Hermione se tomó un momento para leer las instrucciones en la pizarra. Después de leer las instrucciones, Hermione descubrió que era necesario agregar varios ingredientes al caldero antes de colocarlos al fuego. Sin embargo, varias personas habían encendido inmediatamente sus calderos antes de salir a tomar sus ingredientes.

"No", le susurró a Harry cuando sacó su varita para encender su caldero. Al igual que ella, Harry era un creador de pociones más que capaz, pero los errores que estaría cometiendo hoy eran parte de su plan para terminar en detención con Severus. "Lee las instrucciones, Harry. No es hora de calentar el caldero".

"Gracias Hermione," respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Mirando hacia la pizarra, leyó las instrucciones correctamente y sonrió internamente al ver a Severus observándolos con suspicacia.

Tomando nota de los ingredientes que necesitaría y las cantidades para que no obtuviera demasiado de nada, Hermione se dirigió al armario de suministros. Cuando regresó, lo resolvió todo antes de comenzar a preparar su poción. Mientras ella hacía su propia poción, Hermione vigilaba a Harry y un par de veces lo ayudaba en silencio cuando iba a cometer un error.

"Señorita Granger," Severus llamó de repente, causando que Hermione saltara de sorpresa y se alejara del área de trabajo de Harry. "No recuerdo haber asignado socios en esta clase. Por favor, concéntrate en tu propio trabajo y deje que el Sr. Potter se maneje solo".

"Sí, señor", murmuró Hermione mientras volvía a su propio trabajo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Hermione se concentró en su propia poción. Mirando las instrucciones, Hermione se alegró de encontrar que su poción tenía el brillo lila que se suponía que tenía en esta etapa. Ahora solo tenía que dejarlo durante cinco minutos, hasta que el brillo lila se oscureció en un tono más oscuro de púrpura. Sacando su cuchara de madera de su caldero, la colocó a un lado y se sentó en su silla para esperar la siguiente etapa.

"Hermione, ayuda," siseó Harry a su lado. "Mi poción es verde, y está burbujeando".

Hermione echó un vistazo a la poción de Harry y encontró un brebaje verde lima que burbujeaba alegremente. Dirigiendo su atención a Severus, descubrió que estaba ocupado marcando el trabajo, por lo que se acercó más a Harry y verificó lo que había hecho para poder encontrar dónde se había equivocado.

"Apague el fuego y agregue una ramita extra de lavanda", aconsejó. "Ojalá te ayude".

"¿Cuáles son la lavanda?" Harry miró, haciendo un gesto hacia las dos plantas que tenía en su escritorio.

"Ese." Hermione señaló la lavanda en el escritorio. "Pero no agregues demasiado o cambiará la poción en una poción de sueño, no en un filtro para dormir".

"Muy bien, señorita Granger," Severus arrastró las palabras, sorprendiendo a Hermione y Harry cuando ahora estaba parado frente a su escritorio, mirando a la pareja. "Sin embargo, le dije que se concentrara en su propio trabajo y que dejara de ayudar a sus amigos. Por desobedecer deliberadamente mis instrucciones, ustedes dos pueden unirse a mí en detención esta noche. Esperaré a que regrese aquí en el segundo que sea su clase final del día. Y si los vuelvo a ver hacer trampa, estarán detenidos por el resto del período. ¿Comprenden?

"Sí, señor", respondieron Harry y Hermione juntos mientras escondían sus expresiones de satisfacción del resto de la clase.

"Ahora sigue con tu trabajo," Severus espetó. "Todos ustedes", agregó con un gruñido cuando vio a otros estudiantes observando sus interacciones con Harry y Hermione.

Asegurándose de que no se dieran cuenta de lo contentos que estaban de que su plan hubiera sido un éxito, Harry y Hermione regresaron a sus respectivas pociones. Al final de la clase, Hermione había hecho un perfecto filtro para dormir, mientras que la poción de Harry era un poco desastrosa. Sin embargo, una mala poción era un pequeño precio a pagar para lograr lo que necesitaban en la lección.

"Ustedes dos son tan desafortunados", gimió Ron cuando el trío de Gryffindor salió de pociones y se dirigió hacia encantamientos, que era su siguiente lección. "Al otro lado de la habitación, Malfoy estaba ayudando a Crabbe y Goyle y Snape nunca dijeron una palabra. Es tan injusto".

"Es nuestra culpa", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Nos advirtió, y no escuchamos".

"Aun así, debería tratar a todos por igual", argumentó Ron. "No es justo que ustedes dos sean detenidos y Malfoy que estaba haciendo lo mismo, él este libre esta noche. Snape está tan predispuesto hacia los Slytherins, alguien debería quejarse".

"¿Eres voluntario?" Preguntó Hermione.

Al pensar en confrontar al profesor de pociones por su favoritismo hacia su propia casa, Ron palideció y sacudió la cabeza. "Tal vez, es mejor quedarse callado".

"Sí, solo cumpliremos nuestra detención e intentaremos no tener más problemas con él", dijo Harry.

"Buena suerte", respondió Ron con un resoplido. "Snape es malo con los Gryffindors, y ahora los tiene a los dos en su mira. Tengo suerte de que hoy no me haya visto atrapado en las cosas".

Compartiendo una mirada divertida, Harry y Hermione siguieron a Ron en encantamientos. Su plan había funcionado perfectamente y nadie se dio cuenta de que su detención no era genuina. Ahora todos pensarían que estaban en las mazmorras antes de la cena, dándoles una perfecta coartada para cuando se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Después de que las clases terminaron, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Severus los estaba esperando, y se había asegurado de que nadie más estuviera cerca de su salón de clases. Ya que tenían casi dos horas antes de la cena, decidieron que Hermione y Harry esperarían un rato antes de salir para abrir la cámara.

"¿Tienes sangre?" Preguntó Hermione a su hermano.

"¿Sangre?" Severus le dirigió a Hermione una mirada perpleja, y Harry también parecía desconcertado por su petición.

"Sí, sangre", aclaró Hermione. "No podemos abrir la cámara, también tenemos que enviar un mensaje. Necesitamos anunciar que la cámara está abierta".

"¿La primera víctima no hará eso?" Pregunto Harry Ya habían discutido que comenzarían haciendo que el Basilisco petrificara a alguien, y solo recurrirían a que la bestia realmente matara si era necesario.

"Todavía tenemos que asegurarnos de que la gente sepa que la cámara ha sido abierta", respondió Hermione. "Incluso una persona petrificada no despertará inmediatamente las sospechas sobre la cámara, a menos que alguien lo sepa".

"Hermione tiene razón," dijo Severus. "Dumbledore sabe sobre la cámara, y algunos otros miembros del personal pueden conocer las leyendas, pero no van a anunciar el hecho de que hay una cámara oculta que esconde un monstruo en la escuela. Debes asegurarte de que todos estén al tanto de la cámara. Esta abierto."

"De ahí mi necesidad de sangre", dijo Hermione. "Entonces, ¿tienes algúna Severus?"

"Tengo sangre de dragón y sangre de cerdo", respondió Severus mientras abría su propio armario de suministros. "¿Cuál quieres?"

"Culaquiera servira", respondió Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado. "Mientras podamos escribir un mensaje rápido junto a la primera víctima".

Recuperando las botellas de sangre, Severus se las entregó a su hermana pequeña. Con una advertencia para que la pareja tuviera cuidado, les permitió escabullirse y abrir la cámara. Comprobando rápidamente que tenían todo lo que necesitarían, Harry y Hermione salieron del salón de pociones a través de la oficina de Severus. Asegurándose de que no fueran vistos, la pareja se coló hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba ubicado el baño que querían usar.

"¿Qué pasa con toda el agua?" Preguntó Harry, quedándose helado cuando doblaron la esquina y encontraron el corredor entero inundado.

"Myrtle debe haber inundado el baño", dijo Hermione. Sacando su varita, arrojó encantos a prueba de agua en los pies de ella y de Harry. "Vamos Harry, vamos a saludar".

"¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos dejar que nos vea?" Pregunto Harry

"No vamos a dejar que nos vea", respondió Hermione con una risita. "Vamos a encender el incienso y lo meteremos en el baño. Eso debería deshacerse de Myrtle antes de que entremos".

Comprobando que aún estaban solos, Harry sacó el incienso de su bolsa y Hermione lo encendió antes de abrir la puerta del baño y deslizarla dentro de la habitación. La pareja le dio un par de minutos para trabajar, antes de que Hermione cautelosamente entrara al baño.

"Todo está claro", llamó Hermione mientras movía el incensario al centro de la habitación.

Harry entró al baño y descubrió que el piso también estaba mojado. Myrtle había hecho un gran trabajo al inundar el baño, y si era algo que ella hacía regularmente, él podía entender por qué los estudiantes no usaban el baño con frecuencia. Además, ¿quién querría usar un baño cuando un fantasma pudiera aparecer cuando estabas haciendo uso de las instalaciones?

"Esta es la única", llamó Hermione, mientras localizaba el fregadero que ocultaba la entrada a la cámara. "¿Quieres hacer los honores?"

Harry dio un paso adelante y, tomando la mano de Hermione, comenzó a abrir la cámara. Por suerte, solo decir 'abrir' en Parsel soltó fue suficiente para que el fregadero se deslizara hacia un lado y se abriera un agujero oscuro delante de ellos.

"Recuerda no mirarlo directamente", advirtió Hermione al escuchar un movimiento debajo de ellos. A pesar de que el basilisco cazaba a los nacidos de muggles, su mirada podía matar a cualquiera, así que tenían que tener cuidado.

Harry y Hermione bajaron la cabeza al sentir que el basilisco se elevaba desde la cámara. Cuando el Basilisco emergió, se detuvo, reconociendo que los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a él eran los herederos de su maestro.

"Hola, hermosa", dijo Hermione, extendiendo la mano con cuidado y pasando la mano por la espalda del basilisco. "Vamos a dejarte salir para divertirte. Tienes diez minutos para petrificar a alguien. No mates, todavía no".

"Sí, señora," siseó el basilisco en respuesta.

"Mantennos informados de dónde estás", agregó Harry. "Necesitamos saber dónde te encuentras y dónde está la víctima".

"Y que no te vean," ordenó Hermione.

Hermione y Harry sintieron, más que escucharon, que Basilisco obedecía, antes de que se deslizara fuera de la entrada de la cámara y desapareciera por uno de los retretes cercanos. El basilisco mantuvo un comentario continuo en su cabeza, por lo que Hermione y Harry pudieron seguir su progreso. Estaba claro que la criatura iba a usar las tuberías para moverse, por lo que las posibilidades de que se viera eran mínimas. Sería bastante fácil para el Basilisco saltar y petrificar a alguien, antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la tubería.

"¿Quién es?" Harry dijo, girando en redondo cuando escuchó un aullido justo afuera de la puerta del baño.

"¿Sra. Norris?" Hermione preguntó, preguntándose si deberían esconderse en uno de los puestos de inodoro si Filch estaba merodeando por ahí.

Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de siquiera hablar de esconderse, escucharon el regreso del Basilisco. A partir de sus pensamientos, determinaron que había hecho lo que pedían, y las víctimas en realidad estaban justo afuera del baño. El agua había sido perfecta para que el basilisco se escurriera detrás de alguien y solo vieran su reflejo en el agua.

"Voy a ir a ver quién atrapó", le dijo Hermione a Harry. "Una vez que haya regresado a la cámara, ciérrala de nuevo. Pero recuerda hacerle saber que estamos muy felices con ella y que la veremos pronto".

"¿Ella?" Pregunto Harry "¿Cómo sabes que el Basilisco es una mujer?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros, no muy segura de cómo sabía que la criatura que acababan de liberar era una hembra. "Instinto," ofreció ella.

Dejando que Harry terminara en el baño, Hermione tomó las botellas de sangre y volvió a colarse en el pasillo. Yaciendo justo afuera del baño estaba el cuerpo inmóvil del gato de Filch, la señora Norris, junto a una estudiante. Caminando alrededor de la estudiante, Hermione la miró bien y la reconoció vagamente como Penélope Clearwater, una prefecta en el año de Percy.

Comprobando dos veces, todavía estaba sola, Hermione descorchó la primera botella de sangre y, usando magia, escribió un mensaje en la pared al lado del baño. Para el momento en que Harry emergió, habiendo sellado la cámara de nuevo y quitado el incienso, Hermione había terminado su mensaje. En gran escritura, justo por encima de las dos víctimas, estaba el mensaje; La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero temed.

"¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Perfecto", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que nos vean".

Manteniéndose en las sombras, la pareja regresó a las mazmorras. Afortunadamente, no se encontraron con nadie y pudieron colarse de nuevo en la oficina de Severus y regresar al aula de Pociones. Una vez de regreso en el aula, Hermione le devolvió a Severus la sangre que no había usado mientras Harry le contaba a su padre lo que habían logrado.

"Es casi la hora de la cena, así que sugiero que vayamos y comamos", dijo Severus, comprobando la hora. "Con un poco de suerte, sus hazañas pronto saldrán a la luz".

Al final resultó que estaba a mitad de la cena antes de que sucediera algo. Durante la primera media hora, Harry y Hermione respondieron las preguntas de Ron sobre su detención con Severus mientras esperaban que algo sucediera. Finalmente, obtuvieron su deseo cuando las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de golpe y Filch irrumpió.

"Alguien ha asesinado a mi gato", gritó. "Y hay un estudiante herido", agregó en casi una ocurrencia tardía.

Hubo un pandemónium instantáneo en el Gran Salón cuando todos saltaron para ver qué estaba pasando. Dumbledore y los otros profesores se apresuraron a Filch, y cuando abandonaron el Gran Comedor, todo el cuerpo estudiantil lo siguió. Por supuesto, no todos podían caber en el pasillo al lado del baño de mujeres, pero los que estaban en el frente recibieron rápidamente el mensaje de que la Sra. Norris y Penélope estaban inmóviles y que había un mensaje escrito con sangre en la pared.

"Enemigos del heredero, cuidado", leyó Theo. Por supuesto, los Slytherins habían logrado abrirse camino hacia el frente del grupo de estudiantes. "Eso significa, sangre sucia".

"Suficiente," dijo Dumbledore, fulminando con la mirada a Theo. "No toleraré esa palabra en mi escuela. Todos deben regresar a sus dormitorios".

"¿Qué pasa con mi gato?" Filch exigió que los estudiantes comenzaran a irse lentamente. "Quiero saber quién la mató".

"Ella no está muerta, Argus," dijo Dumbledore amablemente. "Ella sólo está petrificada".

"Ah, estaba a punto de decir eso", dijo Lockhart asintiendo.

"¿Has tenido experiencia de petrificación?" McGonagall le preguntó al profesor de Defensa.

"Algunos," respondió Lockhart.

"¿Así que puedes curarla?" Filch preguntó esperanzado.

"Ah, bueno, eso es un poco complicado", respondió Lockhart inseguramente.

"No te preocupes, ordenaremos una cura", aseguró Dumbledore al cuidador devastado. "Pomona, ¿tus mandrágoras están listas para ser cosechadas? Si lo son, tú y Poppy podrían preparar un antídoto".

"Me temo que no estarán listos para otros meses", respondió el profesor Sprout.

"Hasta entonces, debemos hacer que la señorita Clearwater y la señora Norris estén cómodas", dijo Dumbledore mientras comenzaba a solucionar el problema.

Finalmente, todos los estudiantes habían regresado a su dormitorio y las dos víctimas habían sido retiradas. De pie mirando el mensaje en la pared, Dumbledore sintió una presencia premonitoria en el castillo. La última vez que se abrió la cámara, la escuela casi había cerrado. Solo esperaba que esta vez pudiera resolver rápidamente el problema, y las cosas no llegarían tan lejos como lo habían hecho todos esos años.


	7. Chapter 7

oh chicos lamento haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo, pero he estado matandome ... la vida es dificil, dormise a las 3 am todos los dias y levantarse a las 7 no es sencillo. uno termina en un estado zombie al final de dia, pero tengan seguro que terminaremos con la saga, quedan solo 4 capitulos para terminar el año 2 y no puedo esperar que lean el magnifico final del año. ok nos vemos.

* * *

Capítulo 7

La Cámara de los Secretos fue todo de lo que todos pudieron hablar durante varios días después del descubrimiento de Penélope y la Sra. Norris. La noticia se había filtrado rápidamente de que ninguno de los dos estaba muerto, simplemente habían estado petrificados. Dumbledore había asegurado públicamente a los estudiantes que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse y que la situación estaba en sus manos. Sin embargo, las garantías de Dumbledore no fueron suficientes para evitar que los estudiantes se preocuparan y especularan sobre lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

A raíz de la apertura de la cámara, las lecciones se desarrollaron sin problemas. Todos los profesores estaban luchando para que los estudiantes se concentraran en su trabajo. Por supuesto, no ayudó que los propios profesores estuvieran preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo, y con frecuencia había miembros del personal que patrullaban los pasillos entre las clases y la tarde.

Tres días después del incidente con la cámara, McGonagall estaba tratando de que su segundo año Gryffindors y Slytherins se concentraran. Se suponía que la clase estaba aprendiendo cómo convertir a los animales en copas de agua, pero de lo único que podían hablar era de la Cámara de los Secretos. Mientras McGonagall intentaba que los estudiantes se concentraran, ella podía escuchar todo tipo de rumores salvajes volando alrededor del aula. Finalmente, ella había tenido suficiente y pidió a toda la clase que se callara.

"Con el fin de continuar con un trabajo real, creo que es hora de que discutamos los eventos recientes", anunció. "Obviamente tienes algunas preguntas, quizás pueda ayudarte a responder algunas de ellas". Inmediatamente, la mitad de la clase levantó las manos y McGonagall tuvo que elegir por dónde empezar. "Señorita Granger".

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?" Preguntó Hermione.

"La cámara se construyó al mismo tiempo que la escuela, pero solo Salazar Slytherin sabía de su existencia", comenzó McGonagall. "No está claro cuál fue su intención original para la cámara, pero a medida que la escuela comenzó a crecer, se encontró cada vez más en desacuerdo con los otros fundadores sobre la admisión de hijos de muggles. En un intento de deshacerse de la escuela de ellos, encontró una aterradora criatura que fuera por ellos y la instaló en la cámara. Abandonó la escuela antes de que pudiera liberar a la criatura, pero juró que su heredero algún día regresaría a Hogwarts y dejaría salir a la criatura ".

"¿Qué es exactamente la criatura?" Preguntó Theo.

"Nadie lo sabe", respondió McGonagall. "No lo olviden, todo esto es solo un rumor. Nunca se ha visto a esta supuesta criatura".

"¿Qué pasa con la estudiante que fue petrificada?" Dean Thomas cuestionó. "Seguramente ella vio a la criatura".

"Hasta que la señorita Clearwater se despierte, no tenemos idea de lo que vio", dijo McGonagall.

"¿Cómo terminó petrificada, entonces?" Preguntó Daphne Greengrass. "¿Cómo te petrificas?"

"La petrificación es un estado de terror puro", explicó McGonagall. "La gente está petrificada cuando ve algo tan horrible que no puede procesarlo. Su magia los sella en un estado de coma, y permanecen así hasta que son despertados por un borrador especial elaborado con raíz de mandrágora".

"¿Dónde se supone que se encuentra la cámara?" Preguntó Draco.

"Nadie lo sabe", respondió McGonagall. "El castillo ha sido registrado varias veces a lo largo de los años, y nunca se ha encontrado una cámara así. Debido a los acontecimientos recientes, se está volviendo a buscar en la escuela, y sin duda no se encontrará nada".

"No cree que la cámara exista, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Harry

"Nunca se han encontrado pruebas de que la cámara exista", contestó McGonagall con cuidado, aunque tanto Harry como Hermione notaron un incierto destello en sus ojos. "Ahora, si no tiene más preguntas, sigamos con nuestro trabajo".

"Tengo una más", dijo Blaise, levantando su mano en el aire. "¿Qué sucede si ataca a más personas? ¿Se cerrará la escuela?"

"Estoy segura de que no llegará a eso", respondió McGonagall con una sonrisa tensa. "El profesor Dumbledore tiene todo en sus manos. Estoy segura de que no habrá más ataques. Ahora, definitivamente es suficiente. Regresemos a su trabajo y quiero ver las copas en la mesa de todos antes de que termine la lección. "

Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que todos se acomodaran y volvieran a concentrarse en su trabajo de Transfiguración. A lo largo del resto de la lección, Hermione consideró lo que McGonagall les había dicho, junto con sus propias reacciones. Las palabras de McGonagall implicaban que no creía que la Cámara de los Secretos fuera real, pero había algo en sus ojos que contaba una historia diferente. Hermione estaba convencida de que McGonagall sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo y que estaba realmente preocupada por la cámara, a pesar de que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

Después de Transfiguración, los Gryffindors tenían Hechizos antes de que terminara el día. Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban a la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione se retiró a la biblioteca. Ella y Harry ya habían discutido la búsqueda de información sobre la cámara, ya que Ron estaba realmente curioso y sentían que sería extraño que no compartieran su curiosidad. Sin embargo, también estaba buscando información sobre McGonagall y lo que podía saber sobre la cámara. Podría ser que Dumbledore le hubiera contado al personal sobre su experiencia previa con la cámara, pero podría haber otra historia allí.

Hermione pasó diez minutos reuniendo algunos libros de alrededor de la biblioteca, antes de colarse en la pequeña habitación. Cuando entró en la habitación, se sorprendió cuando encontró a Draco encorvado en una silla con los pies apoyados en la mesa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Hermione, sorprendida ya que no había visto a Draco entrar a la biblioteca.

"Leyendo", respondió Draco, mostrándole a Hermione un gran libro de historia que estaba recorriendo. "Salimos temprano de Herbología cuando Blaise accidentalmente prendió fuego a una de las sillas".

"¿Cómo Blaise prendió fuego a una silla?" Preguntó Hermione en desconcierto.

"Estaba provocando una de las rosas de fuego de la profesora Sprout, y trató de quemarlo. Levantó la silla para protegerse y la rosa quemó la silla. La profesora Sprout estaba tan molesta que ella detuvo a Blaise y nos dijo al resto de nosotros salir temprano ".

"Eso suena divertido", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba junto a su amiga. "Ojalá lo hubiera visto".

"Fue bastante divertido", estuvo de acuerdo Draco.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás leyendo un libro de historia?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Tiene una sección sobre Hogwarts", respondió Draco. "Solo me pregunto si menciona algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos".

"Eso es lo que estoy buscando", dijo Hermione mientras señalaba su propia pila de libros. "Ron es naturalmente curioso, así que Harry y yo tenemos que seguir el juego. Parecerá extraño si él quiere saber lo que está pasando y no nos molesta".

"Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo que puedas mostrarle a Weasley", dijo Draco. "Podemos buscar juntos".

"También quiero intentar averiguar más sobre McGonagall", dijo Hermione. "Sé que ella trató de sonar como si no creyera que la cámara existiera, pero tanto Harry como yo acordamos que había algo que no estaba diciendo".

"¿Como el hecho de que ella estuvo aquí la última vez que se abrió?" Draco preguntó con una sonrisa.

La boca de Hermione se abrió mientras miraba a Draco. "¿Estaba aquí cuando papá abrió la cámara?"

"Sí", respondió Draco asintiendo. "Estaba hablando con Severus el día después de que tú y Harry abrieran la cámara, y él me dijo que cuando el personal lo discutió, tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall tenían conocimiento previo de la cámara. Dumbledore estaba enseñando cuando tu padre abrió la cámara, pero McGonagall estaba en realidad en la escuela como estudiante en un año por encima de tu padre ".

"Por eso está tan preocupada", declaró Hermione con una sonrisa. "Ella sabe que la cámara existe, porque la ha presenciado antes. Me pregunto si le dirá a alguien que Hagrid fue acusado de abrirla".

"Lo dudo", respondió Draco con un resoplido. "Ella está obsesionada con el viejo Dumbledore, y lo más probable es que él la haya convencido de que Hagrid es inocente. Después de todo, ella sabría que tu padre estaba en la escuela en ese momento y tendría sentido si ella pensara que él había abierto la cámara hace todos estos años"

"Supongo que tienes razón," asintió Hermione. "McGonagall mantendrá a Hagrid fuera de esto si puede. Ella ya está tratando de convencer a los estudiantes de que todo estará bien".

"No creo que ninguno de los profesores esté engañando a nadie", comentó Draco. "Toda la escuela puede ver cuán preocupados están. No puedes caminar por la escuela sin chocar con un miembro del personal".

"Cuéntame sobre eso," murmuró Hermione. "Va a hacer que abrir la cámara por segunda vez sea mucho más difícil. Es posible que tengamos que esperar hasta después de Navidad para volver a abrirla".

"Tenemos todo el año", dijo Draco. "La precaución es probablemente sabia".

"Lo sé, pero es tan aburrido", se quejó Hermione.

Riéndose entre dientes de Hermione, Draco volvió su atención a su libro. A su lado, Hermione sacó uno de sus libros y juntos comenzaron a buscar algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Ninguno de los libros oficiales sobre Hogwarts mencionó la cámara, probablemente para pretender que no existía, pero finalmente Draco encontró una pequeña sección sobre la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos en un libro sobre la historia de la Gran Bretaña mágica. Había varios capítulos dedicados a Hogwarts, y como parte de esos capítulos había una sección sobre la cámara.

"Brillante," gritó Hermione. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Draco, ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Eres increíble."

"Lo sé," contestó con voz gélida cuando sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban donde Hermione lo había besado impulsivamente.

"Puedo llevar esto de vuelta a la Torre Gryffindor para mostrarle a Harry y Ron", continuó, sin notar el rubor de Draco. "Es suficiente para convencer a Ron de que somos tan curiosos como él sobre la cámara".

"Siempre y cuando él no sugiera que los tres vayan a buscar la cámara", dijo Draco. "Creo que le gusta ser un héroe, y sin duda querrá estar en el centro de atención un poco más este año".

"Desafortunadamente para Ron, no llegará a ser un héroe este año", respondió Hermione mientras empacaba sus libros. "No se acercará a la cámara".

Intercambiándose de despedidas, Hermione salió de la habitación antes de que Draco la siguiera unos minutos después. Cuando luego se cruzaron en las puertas de la biblioteca, después de que Hermione revisó el libro de historia, se ignoraron cuidadosamente, salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas. Draco se dirigió a las mazmorras, mientras Hermione se dirigía a la Torre Gryffindor en el séptimo piso.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de enseñarle el libro a Harry y Ron antes de la cena, pero una vez que estuvieron en el Gran Comedor y comieron algo, les mostró lo que había encontrado. El trío se había acomodado en los dormitorios de los chicos para que no les molestaran, cuando Hermione les mostró el libro y leyó los pasajes sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. El libro contó la misma historia que McGonagall sobre la historia temprana de las cámaras, pero a diferencia de McGonagall, también relató el momento en que se abrió la cámara.

"Malfoy," Ron declaró que la segunda Hermione había terminado de leer.

"¿Perdón?" Harry miró a Ron con desconcierto, sin entender por qué estaba trayendo a Draco.

"Tiene que ser Malfoy", dijo Ron. "Lucius Malfoy abrió la cámara claramente cuando estaba en la escuela, y ahora le dijo a Malfoy cómo hacer lo mismo. Malfoy es el heredero de Slytherin".

"Estoy seguro de que le encantaría que lo llamaran así", dijo Hermione con un resoplido divertido. "Pero los horarios no funcionan. Según estas fechas, la Cámara se abrió hace cincuenta años. No hay forma de que Lucius Malfoy tenga más de sesenta".

"¿El abuelo de Malfoy entonces?" Ron sugirió. "Malfoy siempre se jacta de cómo su familia ha estado en Slytherin durante generaciones".

"Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué su abuelo le diría a él y no a su propio hijo?" Pregunto Harry "No tiene sentido que sea Malfoy o cualquiera de su familia".

"Maldicion, pensé que había resuelto todo", dijo Ron con un suspiro dramático. "Malfoy es el candidato perfecto".

"Está bastante bien preparado, pero no puede ser él", dijo Hermione. "Además, tiene una coartada para la noche en que se abrió la cámara. El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin estaba practicando y Madame Hooch estuvo cerca todo el tiempo".

"Has comprobado sus movimientos, lo sospechabas", declaró Ron triunfante.

"Se me pasó por la cabeza", admitió Hermione. "Pero no encaja. Malfoy no es el heredero de Slytherin".

"Entonces quien es?" Ron preguntó seriamente, sin saber que se estaba dirigiendo a dos de los tres herederos de Slytherin que residían en Hogwarts.

"¿Quién sabe?" Hermione respondió mientras sofocaba un bostezo. "Pero esa es una pregunta para otro día. Ahora mismo, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, muchachos".

"Buenas noches, Hermione," llamó Harry.

"Buenas noches, Mione", murmuró Ron mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo.

"Por favor, no me llames así, Ronald," dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido. "Mi nombre es Hermione, no 'Mione".

"Lo siento", se disculpó Ron, dándole a la morena bruja una sonrisa tímida. "No lo volveré a hacer".

Con la esperanza de que Ron cumpliera su palabra y nunca más acortara su nombre, Hermione dejó los dormitorios de los chicos y se dirigió a su propia habitación. Al cabo de quince minutos, ella estaba lista para irse a la cama y se acurrucó en su cama con las cortinas alrededor de su cama. Junto a ella estaba el libro que estaba leyendo, pero los pensamientos de Hermione estaban preocupados por la Cámara de los Secretos. No podía esperar para abrirlo de nuevo y crear más caos, pero como le había dicho antes a Draco era un momento demasiado peligroso para abrir la cámara por segunda vez. Tendrían que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran antes de intentar una segunda salida para el Basilisco, y eso podría significar esperar hasta después de Navidad.

* * *

 **N / A - Gracias por todas las excelentes críticas que he estado recibiendo por esta historia. Estoy tan contenta de que la gente esté disfrutando de Los niños de la oscuridad. Estoy bien en escribir el tercero, y no puedo esperar para los posteriores y algunas de las cosas que tengo planeadas.**

 **La parte de este capítulo sobre McGonagall que obtuve de un sitio web de Harry Potter cuando estaba investigando las fechas de nacimiento de otro personaje para otra historia. Encontré otro sitio web en el que McGonagall asistía a la escuela diez años después de la apertura de la Cámara, pero pensé que esto tenía más sentido y funcionó perfectamente para esta historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Con todo el alboroto que rodea a la Cámara de los Secretos, los primeros partidos de quidditch de la temporada se pusieron en un segundo plano. Finalmente, la última semana del trimestre, Dumbledore decidió que los partidos debían jugarse mientras intentaba asegurarse de que la escuela funcionara lo más normal posible. El partido de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tuvo lugar primero, y para el primer partido del año escolar fue un juego bastante tranquilo. Afortunadamente, el segundo partido fue Gryffindor y Slytherin y la rivalidad entre las dos casas siempre produjo excelentes juegos de quidditch.

Estableciéndose en las gradas de Gryffindor con Ron y sus otros amigos, Hermione era un bulto de nervios. El partido sería el primer partido de Draco en el equipo de Slytherin, y ella no pudo evitar desear que hubiera sido contra alguien que no fuera Gryffindor. Idealmente, hubiera sido genial para Draco tener un partido contra uno de los otros equipos antes de tener que enfrentar a Harry. Al menos así, Hermione podría haber apoyado completamente a su mejor amigo en su primer partido, en lugar de sentirse desgarrada por a quién apoyar.

Hermione quería que Harry y Draco lo hicieran bien, pero estaba muy consciente de que solo podía haber un ganador. Uno de ellos iba a terminar decepcionado, y ella no tenía idea de cuál preferiría que fuera. Por supuesto, si Harry atrapaba a la snitch, probablemente significaría que Gryffindor ganó el partido y como era su casa debería ser el resultado que ella quería. Sin embargo, una victoria para Draco significaría una victoria para Slytherin y ahí era donde realmente se encontraba su corazón. Tanto ella como Harry eran Slytherins de corazón, y estar en Gryffindor no podía estropear el afecto que tenían por la casa donde estaba su mejor amigo.

"Estoy muy ansioso por este partido", dijo Ron desde al lado de Hermione. "No puedo esperar a ver que Harry le dé a Malfoy una lección sobre cómo jugar al quidditch. Ya es hora de que el idiota rubio obtenga su merecido".

No confiando en sí misma para no molestar a Ron o revelar sus nervios, Hermione simplemente asintió. Por suerte, Ron hizo que Neville, Dean y Seamus conversaran para no sentirse molesto por su falta de entusiasmo. Desafortunadamente, Ginny se había acomodado al otro lado de Hermione y la pelirroja se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras se retorcía ligeramente en su asiento.

"¿Tienes que hacer eso, Ginny?" Preguntó Hermione con impaciencia. "¿No puedes quedarte quieto?"

"Lo siento, estoy nerviosa", respondió Ginny. "Simplemente no puedo creer que pueda ver a Harry jugar al quidditch. Es un sueño hecho realidad".

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco a la chica más joven, mientras enfocaba su atención en el campo cuando los dos equipos emergieron. Harry y Draco parecían confiados mientras se lanzaban al cielo con sus equipos y se enfrentaban entre sí. Todavía totalmente insegura de a quién debía ir su apoyo, Hermione observó con aliento a Madame Hooch cuando sonó el silbato y comenzó el juego.

Inmediatamente, Harry y Draco se levantaron sobre los otros jugadores y comenzaron su búsqueda de la snitch dorada. Ambos muchachos se mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para darse cuenta si alguno de los dos tuviera una pista, pero se mantuvieron a una distancia suficiente para no tener la tentación de conversar. Durante casi media hora, la pareja voló alrededor del estadio, buscando a la snitch. Un par de veces lo tuvieron a la vista y despegaron después de eso, pero siguió desapareciendo y se quedaron con las manos vacías.

"Malfoy es bastante bueno", comentó Dean mientras observaban a los dos buscadores volar hacia el suelo y detenerse antes de golpear el suelo.

"Él no ha atrapado a la snitch, ¿verdad?" Ron resopló.

"Tampoco Harry", argumentó Seamus. "Malfoy está con él a cada paso del camino. Yo digo que este será un juego cerrado".

Ron gruñó sus protestas, pero Seamus tenía razón y el juego estaba bastante cerca. Las puntuaciones fueron prácticamente de cuello y cuello, y pronto quedó claro que el ganador iba a ser determinado por quién ganó la snitch. Después de varios fallos cercanos con la snitch, quedó claro de nuevo que tanto Harry como Draco tenían la pequeña bola dorada en la mira mientras se lanzaban a través de los otros jugadores. Los dos estaban luchando por la posición mientras perseguían a la snitch, y nadie sabía exactamente cuál iba a ser el primero en agarrarlo. En este punto, todo podría llegar a la suerte y el partido podría ser determinado por quien tuvo la suerte de agarrar la bolita con la punta de los dedos.

"Whoa, ¿a dónde van?" Dean gritó, saltando para tener una mejor vista mientras ambos buscadores se lanzaban debajo de la tribuna de Hufflepuff.

Con la acción confinada bajo las gradas, las multitudes se quedaron esperando y preguntándose qué sucedía debajo de ellas. Los otros jugadores continuaron con el partido, pero casi toda la multitud escudriñó el piso en busca de señales de que Draco o Harry saldrían victoriosos. Pasaron diez minutos sin ver a ninguno de los niños, cuando de repente hubo un movimiento debajo de la base de Ravenclaw y un destello de verde y plata se precipitó sobre el campo, seguido de un palo de escoba no tripulado.

Hermione no pudo evitar jadear cuando Draco aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe todopoderoso y rodó varias veces, antes de detenerse por completo. Mirando hacia abajo al campo, su corazón estaba en su boca mientras esperaba que Draco se moviera. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba perfectamente quieto, tendido en el suelo. Al otro lado del estadio, los Profesores avanzaban por su stand, y los jugadores de Slytherin observaban con preocupación a su joven buscador mientras continuaban con el juego. Justo cuando parecía que el juego podría ser cancelado, hubo un destello de oro y rojo y Harry emergió de debajo de las gradas de Ravenclaw, sosteniendo la snitch.

"Gryffindor ganó", gritó Madam Hooch mientras soplaba su silbato.

Al instante, los estudiantes alrededor de Hermione comenzaron a animar, pero su enfoque estaba en el campo de abajo. Madam Hooch y algunos de los profesores se reunieron alrededor de Draco, y todo el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin también estaba observando. Harry estaba cerca con el equipo de Gryffindor, pero mientras todos estaban celebrando, Harry se veía pálido y agitado.

Hermione tuvo que luchar para salir de la grada de Gryffindor, pero finalmente llegó al suelo. Mientras cruzaba el terreno de juego hacia donde estaba parado Harry, vio que a Draco lo ayudaban a levantarse. Al unirse a Harry, descubrió que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de los profesores para escuchar lo que estaba pasando con su amigo.

"Estoy bien", insistió Draco cuando Severus le preguntó cómo estaba.

"Vas a ir al hospital", respondió Severus. "Estabas inconsciente y necesitas revisarte".

"Bien", dijo Draco con un suspiro resignado.

Mientras Draco era escoltado fuera del campo, Hermione se volvió hacia Harry. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí", respondió Harry en voz baja. "Estoy feliz de que Draco está bien".

Antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar qué había pasado bajo las gradas, Ron y los otros Gryffindors llegaron al terreno de juego y Harry estaba inundado de gente que lo felicitaba.

"Creo que es hora de que vayamos de fiesta", dijo George. "Fred y yo conseguiremos algunas cosas de la cocina una vez que nos cambiemos".

"¿Vas a volver a la Torre Gryffindor?" Ron le preguntó a Hermione cuando Harry fue arrastrado con el resto del equipo para cambiarse.

"Voy a esperar a Harry", respondió Hermione. Con suerte, ella y Harry podrían tener una charla antes de que tuvieran que hacer sentir su presencia en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione solo tuvo que esperar diez minutos antes de que Harry saliera de los vestuarios. Harry aún no se veía muy feliz y estaba más que dispuesto a acompañar a Hermione de regreso al abandonado campo de quidditch para que pudieran hablar.

"¿Qué pasó, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione. Podía decir que Harry se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a Draco, pero estaba apostando a que lo que había sucedido no había sido culpa suya.

"Estábamos persiguiendo a la snitch por debajo de las gradas, y hay muchas vigas allí para evitar. Draco y yo teníamos bastante cuello y cuello, pero no había mucho espacio y nos seguíamos chocando unos con otros. Accidentalmente le di un codazo Draco se acercó a la snitch, y él perdió el control de su escoba y se estrelló contra una viga. Salió volando de su escoba, y terminé atrapando a la snitch ".

"Fue un accidente, Harry," dijo Hermione tranquilizadora. "Draco no te culpará. Y parecía perfectamente bien".

"Puede que esté bien físicamente, pero dudo que esté bien de otra manera", murmuró Harry. "No solo perdió el partido, lo perdió de manera bastante humillante. En sus zapatos, no estoy tan seguro de que esté tan dispuesto a perdonar".

"¿De Verdad?" Hermione miró a Harry con incredulidad. Si las posiciones se habían invertido, ella no pensó por un minuto que Harry guardaría rencor contra Draco.

"Está bien, no estaría enojado con Draco si las posiciones hubieran sido invertidas", admitió Harry.

"Ve a verlo", Hermione instó. "Puedes verificar que está bien y asegurarte de que no guarda rencor. Te cubriré con Ron y los demás".

"Gracias, Hermione, eres la mejor", dijo Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras Hermione se marchaba para asegurarse de que nadie fuera a buscar a Harry, se dirigió al hospital para ver a Draco. Por suerte, cuando llegó su amigo estaba solo. Harry había estado preocupado de que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran dando vueltas, pero Draco estaba sentado de mal humor en una de las camas. La única otra persona en la habitación era una Penélope petrificada, pero ella estaba al final de la habitación y las cortinas estaban alrededor de su cama.

"Oye, ¿hay alguien cerca?" Harry preguntó tentativamente mientras asomaba su cabeza en el ala del hospital.

"No," respondió Draco. "El equipo se dirigió de regreso a las mazmorras para lamentarse, y Madam Pomfrey se fue para lidiar con un primer año enfermo. Tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que ella regrese, y si ella está feliz, estoy bien, puedo irme".

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Harry mientras se movía para pararse junto a la cama de su amigo.

"Estoy bien", respondió Draco. "Me duele un poco, pero aparte de eso, estoy ileso. A menos que cuentes mi orgullo, por supuesto. Eso esta golpeado".

"Lo siento, Draco, nunca quise que volaras de tu escoba", dijo Harry. "No te di un codazo deliberadamente".

"Sé que no lo hiciste", dijo Draco, dándole a Harry una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Podría haberte dado un codazo fácilmente. No había espacio ahí abajo, y nuestro choque fue un completo accidente".

"Todavía lo siento", dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Fue un infierno para que termine tu primer juego".

"Dímelo a mí", resopló Draco. "Ya tengo órdenes de enmendarme en los próximos dos partidos".

"Harás eso", respondió Harry con confianza. "Vas a derrotar a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw".

"Por supuesto", dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante. "¿Ahora no tienes celebraciones? Estoy seguro de que los Gryffindors quieren brindar por su héroe".

"Ya están organizando una fiesta", admitió Harry. "Hermione me está cubriendo."

"Entonces ve y diviértete, Harry," lo instó Draco. "No te preocupes por mí. Lo que ocurrió fue un accidente y no tengo nada en contra tuyo".

"Gracias", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Eres un gran amigo".

"Por supuesto que lo soy, soy el mejor". Draco le sonrió engreídamente a Harry, haciéndolo reír.

Al despedirse, Harry dejó el hospital antes de que alguien regresara y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor. Hermione lo había cubierto por expertos, y nadie lo interrogó cuando entró a la habitación y se unió a la fiesta.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó Hermione, tirando de Harry hacia un lado.

"Tenías razón", dijo Harry con una sonrisa de alivio. "No hay rencores".

"Mira, te lo dije", dijo Hermione. "Los amigos no guardan rencor por los accidentes".

"Como de costumbre, tenías razón", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa a Harry, complacida de verlo sin culparse por el accidente de Draco. "Es porque soy más viejo y más sabio que tú".

Volviendo a la fiesta, Harry y Hermione pasaron unas horas celebrando con sus compañeros de casa. Además de la victoria en el quidditch, también hubo un ambiente festivo cuando la gente comenzó a esperar las próximas vacaciones. En pocos días se tomarían un descanso para Navidad, pero cuando regresaron, Hermione planeaba continuar con la diversión de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos.

Después de unas horas, Hermione salió de la Torre de Gryffindor y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Sin duda, la fiesta continuaría casi toda la noche y ella quería algo de paz y tranquilidad antes de irse a la cama a dormir. Al entrar a la biblioteca, Hermione tomó un libro para leer y se coló en la habitación secreta. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Draco ya instalado en la habitación.

"Oye", dijo en voz baja, sonriendo a su amigo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Supongo," contestó Draco mientras Hermione se sentaba en el sofá junto a él.

"No estás herido, ¿verdad?" Hermione lo comprobó. Se imaginó que Harry habría mencionado si Draco había sido lastimado, pero él todavía había tenido una gran caída y ella quería estar segura de que estaba bien.

"Estoy un poco adolorido, nada serio", dijo Draco. "Preferiría no haber salido de mi escoba así, fue bastante embarazoso".

"Fue bastante aterrador," corrigió Hermione. "Estaba tan preocupada de que estuvieras gravemente herido. Mira, siempre dije que el quidditch era un juego peligroso".

"Por suerte para mí, estoy bien", dijo Draco, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Hermione y dándole un abrazo. "¿Cómo está Harry? Parecía un poco alterado por todo el asunto. Cuando hablamos antes, parecía culparse a sí mismo".

"Lo fue, pero tu charla lo ayudó a ver que fue solo un accidente", respondió Hermione. "Para ser honesto, creo que incidentes como estos solo ponen de relieve la cantidad de actos que tenemos que hacer mientras estamos en la escuela. Ni Harry ni yo podemos mostrarte ninguna preocupación real por ti, y Harry tuvo que colarse en el ala del hospital a verte. A veces, desearía que las cosas fueran más sencillas ".

"Sí, sé lo que quieres decir", dijo Draco en voz baja. "Pero un día las cosas serán diferentes y ya no tendremos que ocultarnos. El mundo entero sabrá la verdad y podemos ser amigos para que todos la vean".

Hermione sonrió al pensar en el futuro que Draco estaba describiendo. Todavía estaba muy lejos, pero se sentía bien al saber que un día su acto terminaría y que ella podría ser ella misma. Ella podría abandonar el acto de hija muggles y abrazar su identidad como hija del Señor Oscuro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Las vacaciones de Navidad parecían volar para Hermione, Harry y Draco. Las pocas semanas que pasaron en casa, no actuando y escondiendo su amistad, parecieron zumbar. A pesar de que las vacaciones parecían pasar excepcionalmente rápido, el trío todavía había aprovechado al máximo su tiempo juntos. Aparte del verano, fue la única vez que pudieron pasar el tiempo juntos sin tener que esconderse, y disfrutaron cada segundo.

Además de disfrutar de la libertad de pasar las vacaciones juntos, el trío también hizo planes para cuando regresaran a la escuela. Sabían por Lucius que Dumbledore había logrado evitar que lo que le había sucedido a Penélope se convirtiera en conocimiento público. Por supuesto, los gobernadores y el Ministerio sabían lo que estaba sucediendo, pero según Lucius, el director había convencido a la gran mayoría de ellos de que se trataba de un incidente único y que tenía todo bajo control. Sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a demostrar a todos que Dumbledore no estaba en control de la situación.

Cuando regresaron a la escuela hubo un cambio notable en la actitud del personal. Antes de Navidad, el personal estaba visiblemente nervioso e inseguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero claramente durante las vacaciones Dumbledore los había convencido de que no iba a pasar nada más. Las patrullas adicionales que el personal había estado haciendo antes de Navidad todavía estaban en su lugar, pero podían sentir que había mucha menos urgencia sobre ellos. En este punto, era simplemente un hábito y todos podían decir que ninguno de los profesores esperaban encontrar algo extraño en el castillo.

El trío esperó hasta que hubieron regresado a la escuela por una semana, antes de que decidieran atacar. Severus les había dado una copia del horario de patrullaje de los profesores para que pudieran elegir el momento oportuno para atacar. Después de revisar los horarios, los tres acordaron que el Profesor a quien apuntar era Lockhart. Fue muy fácil para uno de ellos distraerlo, mientras que los otros dos abrieron la cámara. Y si Lockhart se metió en problemas por no hacer sus patrullas correctamente, bueno, ninguno de ellos estaba demasiado preocupado por eso. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era bastante inútil, y no estarían molestos si terminaba en problemas.

"Entonces, ¿quién está haciendo qué?" Pregunto Harry Los tríos estaban en su habitación secreta en la biblioteca, haciendo los arreglos finales, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, ya que era casi la hora de la cena.

"Desde que abrimos la cámara la última vez, creo que es justo que Draco esté involucrado esta vez", respondió Hermione. "Solo tenemos que decidir cuál de nosotros distraerá a Lockhart".

"Podrías ser mejor en eso", dijo Harry. "A Lockhart le encantan los halagos, y estoy seguro de que podrías actuar impresionado como las otras chicas".

"A él también le gusta la fama, y tú eres perfecto para eso", replicó Hermione. "Podrías pedirle consejo sobre los peligros de ser famoso".

"Sí, pero en realidad no soy tan famoso", argumentó Harry. "El año pasado hubo mucho alboroto cuando comencé la escuela, pero me mantuve fuera del centro de atención. Además, ya le he dejado claro a Lockhart que no quiero participar en su búsqueda de fama y fortuna".

"Bien, lo haré", admitió Hermione con un suspiro dramático. "Voy a distraer a Lockhart".

"¿Qué hay de alejarse de Weasley?" Preguntó Draco. "Es fácil para mí escaparme de mis amigos, pero ¿podrán ustedes dos lograrlo?"

"Voy a decir que voy a la biblioteca", respondió Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado. Ella no tenía la mitad de los problemas para alejarse de Ron, ya que el pelirrojo estaba más preocupado por quedarse con Harry.

"Encontraré alguna forma de escapar", prometió Harry. "Lo último que vi de él, estaba en el baño sintiéndose mareado. Si todavía se siente enfermo después de la cena, será fácil escaparse por un tiempo".

"Será mejor que pienses en un plan de respaldo en caso de que se sienta mejor", dijo Hermione mientras comprobaba la hora. "Tenemos que irnos. Nos reuniremos una hora después de cenar en el corredor de defensa. Luego distraeré a Lockhart mientras ustedes dos van y abren la cámara".

Con los planes en su lugar, el trío salió de la sala secreta y salió de la biblioteca. Draco se fue antes que Harry y Hermione, y se dirigió directamente a las mazmorras. Los dos Gryffindors se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor para que Hermione dejara caer su bolso, antes de regresar al Gran Comedor junto con sus compañeros de casa. Por suerte para Harry, Ron todavía se sentía mareado y, aunque los acompañaba a cenar, comía muy poco.

"Creo que me voy a la cama", gruñó Ron cuando regresaron a la Torre de Gryffindor después de la cena.

"Hey Harry, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros jugando a las cartas?" Dean llamó mientras Ron se acercaba a la cama.

"Sí, jugaré un poco, pero necesito ir a buscar un libro para transfiguración más tarde", dijo Harry mientras se unía a sus amigos junto al fuego. "Estoy seguro de que puedo escaparme diez minutos después".

"Sí, preocúpate por eso más tarde", estuvo de acuerdo Seamus mientras arrastraba a Neville al juego para que fueran un cuarteto.

Dejando a los niños a jugar a las cartas, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación por un rato mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de distraer a Lockhart. Buscando en su tarea, ella encontró la idea perfecta y reunió todo lo que necesitaba. Poco antes de que se encontraran con Draco, ella agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la sala común.

"Voy a la biblioteca, si quieres mi ayuda para encontrar ese libro, Harry", llamó Hermione, encontrando a Harry todavía en el juego de cartas.

"Sí, eso será genial", respondió Harry. "Terminaré esta mano y estaré con usted".

"Está bien, solo ponte al día", dijo Hermione mientras salía de la sala común.

Hermione había llegado a la mitad del corredor de defensa cuando Harry la alcanzó. Juntos, los dos llegaron a su destino sin incidentes, y rápidamente encontraron a Draco escondido en uno de los nichos más profundos. Draco confirmó que Lockhart todavía estaba en su salón de clases, pero su patrulla debía comenzar en cualquier momento, así que necesitaban moverse antes de perder la oportunidad de distraerlo.

"Aquí vamos," dijo Hermione. "Voy a distraer a Lockhart tanto como pueda, pero en caso de que no funcione, será mejor que se pongan en marcha".

Deseando suerte a sus mejores amigos, Hermione se dirigió hacia el aula de Defensa y llamó a la puerta. Lockhart respondió rápidamente a la puerta y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Hermione.

"Señorita Granger, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla?"

"Esperaba poder entrevistarte", respondió Hermione. "Tenemos que escribir una tarea en Historia de la magia sobre una brujo o mago que hayan logrado grandes cosas en el mundo mágico. Después de leer todos sus libros maravillosos, decidí que sería un candidato maravilloso. Sólo esperaba que pudiera darme más información sobre todo lo que logro ".

Desde el pasillo, Harry y Draco intercambiaron los ojos mientras Lockhart se acurrucaba ante la flagrante adulación de Hermione. Personalmente, la pareja pensó que iba un poco por encima, pero lo importante era que Lockhart lo había comprado. Rápidamente llevó a Hermione a su salón de clases, y ellos claramente lo escucharon decir que se retirarían a su oficina donde podrían hablar con mayor comodidad.

"Realmente es patético", resopló Draco cuando la pareja comenzó a caminar con cuidado hacia el baño de las niñas en el segundo piso. "Nunca pensó en el hecho de que se supone que está haciendo patrullas".

"Creo que algunos de los profesores se están aflojando para ser justos", respondió Harry. "Ayer vi a Flitwick y Sprout charlando cuando se suponía que Sprout estaba patrullando. Todos están convencidos de que no pasará nada más".

"Si tan solo lo supieran," dijo Draco con una risita baja.

Compartiendo una sonrisa maliciosa con su mejor amigo, Harry abrió el camino hacia el baño al que necesitaban entrar. Después de comprobar que no había nadie a la vista, Harry sacó el incienso de su bolsa y lo metió en el baño. Sin que Hermione comprobara que el pasillo estaba despejado, los dos niños tuvieron que ser más cautelosos cuando entraron al baño, pero se colocaron rápidamente con la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos y sin rastro de Myrtle.

"Vamos a seguir con esto", dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia el fregadero apropiado. "Recuerda, no mires a sus ojos".

"No te preocupes, no soy estúpido", respondió Draco. Le hubiera encantado haber visto bien el basilisco que estaban lanzando, pero sabía que los peligros superaban con creces su deseo de echar un vistazo a la criatura que estaban al mando. Un movimiento equivocado, podría resultar en su muerte o petrificación, y Draco no estaba tomando ese riesgo.

De pie, uno al lado del otro, los dos muchachos se dispusieron a abrir la cámara. Como no sabían si Draco realmente podría comandar el basilisco, decidieron que él sería el que abriría la cámara. Respirando profundamente, Draco volvió sus pensamientos a lo que Voldemort le había enseñado durante el verano, y las palabras para abrir la cámara se deslizaron naturalmente de su boca.

"Aquí viene", dijo Harry, su emoción evidente en su voz.

Mientras el basilisco salía de la cámara, tanto Harry como Draco bajaron la cabeza. Sin riesgo de mirar accidentalmente el basilisco a los ojos, Harry dio la orden y se divirtió un poco más.

"Sí, maestro," siseó el basilisco, antes de desaparecer por un inodoro cercano.

A pesar de que Draco pudo hablar la lengua parsel debido a la ayuda que Voldemort le había brindado, no estaba lo suficientemente sintonizado para escuchar el basilisco mientras ella recorría la escuela. Harry, sin embargo, podía estar más en sintonía con el basilisco y, cuando estaba cerca, podía oírlo mientras se deslizaba por las tuberías en busca de un objetivo. Sin embargo, cuando el basilisco viajó un poco más lejos, Harry estaba en la oscuridad tanto como Draco.

"Ella regresará", anunció Harry después de casi quince minutos.

"¿Está hecho?" Preguntó Draco.

"Supongo que sí", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo descubriremos en un minuto".

Menos de un minuto después, el basilisco regresó y confirmó que había una nueva víctima.

"Buen trabajo", dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras el basilisco regresaba a la cámara.

"Eso fue genial", dijo Draco con entusiasmo cuando la cámara se cerró con unas pocas palabras de Harry. "Me pregunto de quién fue."

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver", dijo Harry mientras se preparaban para salir del baño.

Después de que Draco comprobó que no había nadie afuera en el pasillo, Harry apagó el incienso y él y Draco salieron del baño. Saliendo a un nicho cercano, se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento mientras discutían su próximo movimiento. Hermione les había dicho que regresaran directamente a los dormitorios cuando hubieran terminado, pero se preguntaban si deberían salvarla de Lockhart. Su plan de distraerlo había funcionado a la perfección, pero también era un plan que podría hacer que luchara por alejarse del profesor de defensa que se publicitaba a sí mismo.

Al decidir rescatar a su amiga, los dos regresaron al corredor de la Defensa. Al abrir la puerta del aula frente a la de Lockhart, Draco y Harry apuntaron sus varitas a las sillas que estaban apiladas contra la pared del fondo. Con sonrisas idénticas, lanzaron un hechizo que hizo que la silla cayera ruidosamente al suelo, antes de girarse y correr hacia la esquina. Mirando a la vuelta de la esquina, vieron a un Lockhart nervioso saliendo de su salón de clases. Hermione lo siguió, y tanto Harry como Draco vieron que sus ojos se movían en su dirección.

"Mire la hora, profesor", dijo Hermione, fingiendo que acababa de darse cuenta de qué hora era. "Será mejor que vuelva a la Torre de Gryffindor, el toque de queda es en poco más de una hora".

"Así es", comentó Lockhart, palideciendo cuando comprobó la hora y se dio cuenta de que había perdido la mayor parte de sus patrullas.

"Adiós profesor, y gracias por la ayuda," llamó Hermione mientras se dirigía a donde Harry y Draco se escondían.

Al doblar la esquina, arrastró a la pareja a un nicho cercano. Después de agradecerles por salvarla de Lockhart, comprobó que todo había ido bien, antes de que ella y Harry se separaran de Draco y todos regresaran a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Cuando Harry y Hermione volvieron a entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor, regresaron con sus amigos fácilmente y nadie cuestionó su supuesto viaje a la biblioteca. Cuando se acomodaron para la noche, se preguntaron quién era la última víctima y cuándo se enterarían.

Al final resultó que, obtuvieron las respuestas que estaban buscando antes de lo que esperaban. Diez minutos después de llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, se dieron cuenta de un grupo de primeros años que caminaban hacia atrás y hacia delante entre la puerta y la esquina mientras, al parecer, comprobaban si había algo o alguien.

"¿Qué está pasando con ese lote?" Dean preguntó con el ceño fruncido. "Me están mareando, saltando arriba y abajo todo el tiempo".

Hermione se encogió de hombros en respuesta, pero su curiosidad estaba bien y verdaderamente picada junto con la mitad de la Torre de Gryffindor. Percy Weasley era una de esas personas que se preguntaban qué estaba pasando y se acercó a los primeros años para ver cuál era el problema. Pronto se supo que uno de sus amigos, Colin Creevey, había bajado al Lago Negro para tomar algunas fotos y no había regresado a la Torre de Gryffindor. Algunos de sus amigos habían ido a buscarlo y no encontraron ninguna señal de él, y como se acercaba el toque de queda, estaban preocupados en caso de que se metiera en problemas por salir tarde.

"Voy a ver qué puedo hacer", le dijo Percy a los amigos de Colin.

Después de salir de la sala común, Percy se fue por casi media hora, y cuando regresó, McGonagall tenía un aspecto sombrío con él. Al instante, todos en la Torre de Gryffindor supieron que algo malo había sucedido, y la habitación se quedó en silencio rápidamente.

"Tengo que informarle que Colin Creevey está en el ala del hospital", dijo McGonagall en voz baja. "Fue encontrado petrificado. Todos deben permanecer en la Torre de Gryffindor esta noche, y el profesor Dumbledore se dirigirá a toda la escuela mañana".

Después de responder algunas preguntas, y tranquilizar a algunas personas preocupadas de que estaban a salvo, McGonagall salió de la Torre Gryffindor. En el momento en que se fue, comenzaron los chismes y durante el resto de la noche de lo que todo el mundo podía hablar era de Colin y el hecho de que la cámara se había abierto de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Después del segundo ataque a un estudiante, las cosas cambiaron dramáticamente en Hogwarts. La mañana después de que encontraron a Colin, Dumbledore se dirigió a toda la escuela e intentó disipar las preocupaciones de la gente. Como parte del intento de hacer que los estudiantes se sientan más seguros, se estableció un estricto toque de queda y los profesores debían acompañar a sus estudiantes a sus próximas clases. Por supuesto, las nuevas reglas condujeron a pausas más largas entre las lecciones, pero Dumbledore estaba convencido de que las nuevas reglas se mantendrían en su lugar.

Las nuevas reglas también dificultaron que Hermione y Harry se reunieran con Draco. Su tiempo libre faltaba mucho ahora, e incluso cuando estaban en la biblioteca siempre había un profesor presente con Madame Pince. La única vez que lograron hablar al menos fue cuando Severus era el profesor en la biblioteca. En ese momento, se enteraron de que habían encontrado a Colin con su cámara y que Dumbledore había esperado que se hubiera imaginado a su atacante. Desafortunadamente para Dumbledore, la película había explotado cuando abrió la cámara. En cuanto a Lockhart, no tuvo ningún problema por no hacer sus patrullas, ya que en realidad no le había confesado su laxitud al director. Dumbledore tenía la impresión de que Lockhart había estado patrullando la escuela y era lamentable que no hubiera visto nada.

Después de casi dos semanas siguiendo las nuevas reglas escolares, las tensiones seguían siendo tan altas como siempre. Una parte del cuerpo estudiantil estaba seriamente preocupada por su seguridad, y nada de lo que los profesores pudieran decir alivió sus preocupaciones. En todo caso, las precauciones adicionales que Dumbledore había puesto en práctica solo hicieron a los estudiantes más cautelosos. Parecería que ni siquiera podían recorrer los pasillos sin estar en peligro, y naturalmente la gente estaba nerviosa.

En una lección de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Dean expresó sus preocupaciones a Lockhart. Como profesor de defensa, Lockhart era la persona natural a la que los estudiantes podían recurrir. Por supuesto, Hermione, Harry y Draco no creían que pudiera ayudar a una jota, pero sería interesante ver qué se le ocurriría.

"Por favor, señor", le rogó Dean. "Solo enséñanos algo que podamos usar para protegernos de un atacante misterioso".

"Sé cómo evitar ser atacado", se jactó Theo en voz alta.

"Ah, señor Nott, le gustaría compartir sus perlas de sabiduría", urgió Lockhart, complacido de tener el protagonismo en otra persona que no sea él.

"Evito ser atacado no siendo un hijo de muggles", respondió Theo con una sonrisa. "Todos sabemos que la criatura en la cámara está apuntando a los nacidos de muggles. Son los únicos en peligro. El resto de nosotros no necesitamos protección".

"Bueno, no todos somos mocosos sangre pura", Dean le respondió a Theo. "Algunos de nosotros no tenemos control sobre quiénes son nuestros padres".

"Nacidos de muggles o no, ¿no deberíamos todos ser capaces de protegernos?" Seamus cuestionó. "Hasta ahora, no hemos aprendido ninguna magia de defensa práctica".

"Finnegan tiene razón", dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "De hecho, no hemos aprendido nada en esta lección".

"Entonces tal vez no esté prestando atención, señor Malfoy", le espetó Lockhart. "Estoy seguro de que el resto de la clase estará de acuerdo en que todos aprendieron algo este año".

Para gran consternación de Lockhart, la mayoría de la clase expresó la opinión de que no habían aprendido nada. Las únicas que no se quejaron fueron las chicas que miraban soñadoras al Profesor de Defensa.

"Asociarse y realizaremos algunas tácticas simples de desarme", murmuró Lockhart.

Hermione se volvió para asociarse con Harry, pero descubrió que Ron ya lo había agarrado. Lanzando dagas en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ron, Hermione se volvió hacia el otro lado y se asoció con Neville. En la parte posterior de la habitación, Draco se había asociado con Blaise, mientras que Theo estaba con Daphne.

"Ahora comenzamos", anunció Lockhart. "Todos sacen sus varitas".

La clase entera siguió las instrucciones de Lockhart y sacó sus varitas. Volviéndose al Profesor de Defensa, lo observaron mientras giraba su varita de manera ridícula mientras brotaba un poco de encantamiento. Después de demostrar su técnica, ordenó a los estudiantes que probaran la mitad de su pareja a la vez. Obviamente, el hechizo falló y nadie desarmó a su oponente usando el hechizo de Lockhart.

"Sigue intentándolo, estas cosas llevan tiempo", instó Lockhart.

"Esto es ridículo", se quejó Draco en voz alta, antes de volverse hacia Blaise y darle una sonrisa maliciosa. "Expelliarmus!"

La varita de Blaise voló limpiamente de su mano, y aterrizó en la mano extendida de su mejor amigo. La acción había llamado la atención del resto de la clase, y todos aplaudieron. Incluso los Gryffindor tuvieron que admitir que el resultado fue más impresionante que cualquier cosa que Lockhart haya encontrado.

"Expelliarmus puede funcionar", dijo Lockhart a regañadientes. "Pero carece de estilo. Si perseveras, encontrarás que mi hechizo funciona igual de bien".

"Lo estoy intentando con Draco", anunció Theo. Volviéndose hacia Daphne, él rápidamente la desarmó usando el hechizo que Draco había usado.

En cuestión de minutos, los gritos de Expelliarmus se podían escuchar en el aula mientras todos intentaban usar el método preferido para desarmar a un oponente. Al final de la lección, todos habían logrado desarmar a su oponente al menos una vez. Algunas personas como Draco, Hermione y Harry lo habían logrado en su primer intento, pero otras como Neville, Crabbe y Goyle tuvieron que trabajar un poco más. Pero incluso al final lo consiguieron, y todos salieron del aula sintiéndose orgullosos de sí mismos.

"¿Puedes creer que Malfoy es mejor profesor que Lockhart?", Dijo Harry con una risa mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor para almorzar con Hermione y Ron.

"Cualquiera es mejor maestro que Lockhart", replicó Hermione. "El hombre es un imbécil".

"Y Malfoy realmente no hizo mucho", agregó Ron. "Solo conocía un hechizo básico".

"¿Sabías el hechizo?" Preguntó Hermione deliberadamente. Ella había sabido el hechizo correcto para desarmar a alguien, al igual que Harry, pero no estaba segura de si Ron lo hubiera sabido. A pesar de que Expelliarmus era un hechizo básico, no había aparecido en ninguno de sus libros hasta ahora y Ron no era del tipo que miraba hacia el futuro para ver lo que iban a aprender en otros años.

"No exactamente", admitió Ron, volviéndose ligeramente rojo alrededor de las orejas. "Sabía que Lockhart solo estaba siendo un idiota, pero no podía recordar el hechizo real".

"Supongo que no importa quién mencionó el hechizo", dijo Harry, ansioso por mantener la paz, ya que no estaba de humor para arbitrar un enfrentamiento sesgado entre Hermione y Ron. "Lo importante es que ahora sabemos algo nuevo. Al menos podemos desarmar a alguien que nos amenaza".

"Sí, no es que vaya a hacer mucho bien contra la criatura de la cámara", replicó Hermione.

"¿Por qué no?" Ron preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"La clave está en la palabra criatura", respondió Hermione. "Las criaturas no usan varitas".

Dejando que Ron digiera que lo que acababa de aprender no lo salvaría de la criatura de la Cámara, Hermione se dispuso a disfrutar de su almuerzo.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Unas semanas más tarde, Dumbledore relajó algunas de las nuevas reglas. Ya no había un profesor en la biblioteca cuando los estudiantes la usaban, y ya no tenían que caminar con uno en cada una de sus clases para la siguiente lección. Sin embargo, el toque de queda era mucho más temprano de lo habitual, lo que significa que Harry, Hermione y Draco aún tenían un tiempo limitado para poder reunirse.

Con ganas de progresar en su plan, el trío se había arreglado para intentar reunirse en su habitación secreta a través de una conversación apresurada entre Hermione y Draco en el armario de pociones. En la noche en cuestión, Draco ofreció una excusa a sus amigos después de la cena y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al entrar en la biblioteca, frunció el ceño cuando vio a Harry sentado en una mesa, escribiendo en el diario de su abuelo. La confusión de Draco al ver a Harry sentado en la parte principal de la biblioteca en lugar de la habitación secreta, se explicó cuando se aventuró a entrar en la habitación y vio a la chica Weasley sentada en el escritorio de al lado, con su atención fija en Harry.

"Pobrecito," murmuró Draco mientras se escurría en las estanterías.

Comprobando que no había nadie que lo observara, Draco se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación secreta. Deslizándose dentro de la habitación, no se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione ya en la residencia. Su amiga estaba sentada con su tarea delante de ella, y cuando levantó la vista, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

"Supongo que no has visto a Harry, ¿verdad?" Preguntó mientras Draco se acomodaba a su lado. "Pensé que estaba justo detrás de mí, pero no lo he visto".

"Está en el cuerpo principal de la biblioteca", respondió Draco. "Pero no creo que él pueda escapar. La pequeña Weasel tiene sus ojos codiciosos sobre él. Parece que el pobre Harry se ha ganado una acosadora".

"Ella es peor que Ron", dijo Hermione con un suspiro de frustración. "¿Puedes creer que está tan enamorada de Harry a los once años? Aunque por lo que dijo Ron, su obsesión comenzó el año pasado".

"Tonta," siseó Draco, haciendo que Hermione se riera de él. "Pero en serio, ¿nos va a causar problemas? El tonto de Weasley es lo suficientemente malo, ahora Harry tiene a su hermana con quien lidiar".

"No lo sé, ella podría ser problemática en el futuro", respondió Hermione. "Solo espero que ella se olvide de Harry con el tiempo".

"¿Cuanto tiempo?" Preguntó Draco. "Si está tan obsesionada con los once, podría empeorar. ¿Harry la ha estado alentando?"

"Por supuesto que no, no puede soportarla", respondió Hermione. "Ella es demasiado tonta para captar el mensaje".

"Ah, Weasley típico entonces", dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"Ya que Harry está atascado afuera, deberíamos seguir planeando nuestro próximo movimiento", dijo Hermione. "Aunque es nuestro turno de abrir la cámara. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo podemos hacerlo?"

"En realidad, lo hago", respondió Draco. "Ambos ataques ocurrieron en una noche, así que los profesores están haciendo sus patrullas adicionales en ese momento. Yo digo que atacamos en una mañana. Podríamos levantarnos temprano y encontrar una víctima antes del desayuno".

"Eres un genio", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "Siempre hay estudiantes que se levantan temprano. Estamos obligados a atrapar a uno de ellos".

"Exactamente," contestó Draco. "Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres golpear?"

"¿Que tal el viernes?" Hermione sugirió.

"El viernes es entonces", dijo Draco.

Con un día establecido, la pareja hizo algunos arreglos más antes de sentarse a charlar un rato antes de tener que separarse y regresar a sus respectivos dormitorios de la casa.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Draco y Hermione se reunieron media hora antes del desayuno en un hueco cerca del baño de las niñas. Después de comprobar que el pasillo estaba despejado, la pareja usó el quemador de incienso para entrar de manera segura al baño. Al igual que las dos salidas anteriores, abrieron rápidamente la cámara y enviaron el basilisco para divertirse. Diez minutos más tarde, el basilisco regresó y una vez que regresó a la cámara, Hermione cerró la cámara una vez más.

"Que comience la diversión", dijo ella, dándole a Draco una sonrisa antes de salir del baño.

Con cada uno de ellos muriendo para ver quién era la siguiente víctima, se separaron y se reunieron con sus amigos para el desayuno. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los amigos hizo preguntas sobre por qué Draco y Hermione se levantaron tan pronto como estaban acostumbrados. Puede haber sido la primera vez que la pareja se reunió para causar problemas, pero no fue la primera vez que se encontraron antes del desayuno.

"¿Como les fue?" Harry le siseo a Hermione.

"Perfecto," respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. "Esperemos que comience la diversión".

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, antes de que se escuchara un grito fuerte y agudo que venía de cerca. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie, pero desafortunadamente, Dumbledore cerró las puertas antes de que alguien pudiera irse.

"Nadie debe abandonar el Gran Salón", declaró mientras se abría paso hacia las puertas con los otros profesores.

Al abrir las puertas, Dumbledore salió con algunos profesores, mientras que los otros se quedaron en el Gran Comedor. Ya que irse no era una opción, todos regresaron a sus asientos para terminar su desayuno.

"¿Qué piensas que es?" Preguntó Neville, mirando nerviosamente la puerta. "¿Otra víctima?"

"Lo más probable," respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Para qué mas gritarías?"

"Esta podría ser la respuesta", dijo Harry, señalando hacia donde se abría la puerta.

En lugar de Dumbledore y los Profesores, fue un par de Hufflepuffs de segundo año, Zacharias Smith y Hannah Abbott, quienes entraron en la sala. Tanto Zacharias como Hannah parecían mortalmente pálidos mientras hablaban en voz baja con los profesores en la puerta antes de reunirse con sus amigos en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

A los cinco minutos de la llegada de Zacharias y Hannah, se corrió la voz sobre lo que había sucedido. La pareja había encontrado a Justin Finch-Fletchley y Nick Casi Decapitado petrificados justo afuera de la biblioteca.

"Nick también fue petrificado?" Ron cuestionó con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué puede petrificar un fantasma?"

"No lo sé, pero no puede ser bueno", dijo Hermione siniestramente. "Y si te has dado cuenta, este ataque está mucho más cerca del segundo. Esto está aumentando rápidamente".

"Me pregunto cuál será el próximo paso", dijo Dean con un escalofrío.

"Muerte", Theo contribuyó desde justo detrás de ellos en la mesa de Slytherin. "Hasta ahora todos han tenido la suerte de estar petrificados, pero seguramente el próximo paso es la muerte. Después de todo, eso es lo que las criaturas deben hacer. Deshacerse de los sangre sucia".

" Te arrepentiras, Nott", dijo Harry, justo cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron una vez más y un Dumbledore de aspecto serio entró en la habitación.

"Lamento informarles a todos, tenemos otra víctima", anunció Dumbledore. "Quiero que todos regresen a los dormitorios de su casa, las clases se cancelan por el día. Nadie debe abandonar sus dormitorios sin el permiso expreso de su jefe de casa".

"Esto suena serio," murmuró Harry mientras se levantaban y se unían para despejar el Gran Salón. "¿Crees que van a cerrar la escuela?"

"No lo sé", respondió Hermione, deseando poder hablar con su hermano.

Ella realmente quería una pista interna sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no parecía que iba a tener una hoy. En cambio, tuvo que conformarse con regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor y esperar que los adultos tuvieran la situación en cuestión. Con suerte, si las cosas fueran tan serias, Severus se pondría en contacto con Lucius y se infiltraría en su plan con Hagrid. Aunque personalmente, Hermione esperaba que no tuvieran que usar esa tarjeta todavía. Esperaba más diversión con la cámara antes de que tuvieran que sacrificar a Hagrid y cerrar la diversión por completo.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Para frustración de Hermione, tuvieron que quedarse en la torre de Gryffindor durante todo el fin de semana después de la petrificación de Justin. Durante tres días enteros, estuvo atrapada en la Torre de Gryffindor sin tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el resto de la escuela. Todo lo que McGonagall les había dicho a los estudiantes era que las cosas estaban al alcance de la mano, y no tenían que preocuparse.

Mientras trataba de distraerse de su curiosidad, Hermione terminó todas sus tareas. Incluso terminó algunas tareas de varias semanas. Hermione alentó a Harry a tratar de hacer lo mismo, pero apenas consiguió un momento de paz entre Ron y Ginny, que le robaron la atención. Ron estaba constantemente tratando de hacer que Harry jugara ajedrez, y Ginny se quedó como una mala perdedora, mirando a Harry con anhelo.

Finalmente, después de tres días atrapados en sus respectivos dormitorios, a los estudiantes se les permitió ir al Gran Salón para desayunar el lunes por la mañana. Las clases también debían replantearse de nuevo, para el placer de Hermione y el descontento de varias personas.

"Esperaba tener más tiempo libre", dijo Ron mientras se acomodaban para desayunar.

"Un poco más de tiempo libre y no habría valido la pena mantener la escuela abierta ", replicó Hermione. "Estamos aquí para obtener una educación, y si Hogwarts no está proporcionando una, no tiene sentido que esté abierta".

"Está bien, no hay necesidad de ser tan susceptible", murmuró Ron. "Estaba diciendo que otro día libre sería apreciado".

"No por todos nosotros," respondió Hermione. "Algunos de nosotros estamos realmente dispuestos a volver al trabajo".

"Por supuesto que lo estás," dijo Ron, rodando los ojos hacia Hermione.

Hermione miró a Ron, pero antes de que pudiera responder a su comentario, Harry levantó las manos y pidió una tregua. Reconociendo la mirada de advertencia de Harry, Hermione se disculpó con Ron cuando reconoció que había estado un poco sensible. Estar encerrada para el fin de semana no le había ayudado a mejorar su estado de ánimo y le resultaba más difícil de lo normal ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

Antes de que los estudiantes salieran del Gran Salón, Dumbledore dio un breve discurso instándolos a continuar con normalidad. Dumbledore no explicó nada de lo que había estado sucediendo durante el fin de semana, pero les aseguró a los estudiantes que estaban a salvo. Sin embargo, a juzgar por las miradas escépticas que llenaban el Gran Salón, la gente estaba empezando a perder la fe en el director. Después de todo, ya les había prometido que estarían a salvo pero había habido más ataques desde entonces.

"¿Viste esa reacción?" Harry le susurró a Hermione cuando salían del Gran Salón. Se habían quedado ligeramente detrás de Ron, que caminaba con Dean, Seamus y Neville, para poder hablar. "Nadie piensa que Dumbledore tiene la situación bajo control".

"Eso es porque él no la tiene", respondió Hermione. "Te apuesto a que todavía no tiene ni idea de los ataques".

"Solo desearía que hubiera alguna forma de averiguarlo", dijo Harry. "Me muero por saber lo que nos perdimos atrapados en la Torre de Gryffindor".

Hermione asintió, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de responder cuando llegaron a encantamientos, la primera lección del día. Al establecerse en clase, su curiosidad por la cámara tuvo que esperar, ya que tuvieron un día completo de lecciones para terminar. A lo largo del día, varias personas hicieron preguntas sobre la cámara, pero ninguno de los miembros del personal dio nada a cambio. La franqueza después del primer ataque había desaparecido, y ninguno de los profesores se dedicaría a discutir los acontecimientos recientes.

La última lección del día fue Pociones, y nadie intentó preguntarle a Severus sobre la cámara. Obviamente, los Gryffindor sabían que el formidable Jefe de Slytherin no les diría nada, pero incluso los Slytherin sabían que no llegarían a ninguna pregunta sobre la cámara. En su lugar, Pociones se llevó a cabo en silencio práctico, con los estudiantes haciendo trabajos escritos sobre la última poción sobre la que estaban aprendiendo, mientras que Severus recolectó la tarea que dio al comienzo de la clase.

Cerca del final de la lección, Severus devolvió la tarea. Al hacerlo, comentó sobre el trabajo de todos, tanto si los elogiaba como si los criticaba. Obviamente, Ron obtuvo un comentario crítico, y Severus le ordenó que se esforzara más en su trabajo.

Severus se volvio hacia Harry. "Y tú, te he hablado antes sobre hacer tu propio trabajo. Tú y la señorita Granger se quedan atrás, quiero hablar con ustedes dos".

Como Hermione y Harry estaban muy conscientes de que su trabajo no era el mismo, ya que Hermione nunca ayudó a Harry con pociones, ya que él era tan capaz como ella en el tema, sabían que Severus quería hablar con ellos por otra razón. Solo esperaban que no fueran malas noticias.

"Los veré de vuelta en la Torre de Gryffindor", dijo Ron cuando sonó la campana para el final de la clase y recogió sus cosas. "Buena suerte con Snape."

"Gracias, lo necesitaremos", respondió Harry, jugando con el hecho de que estaban en problemas.

Hermione y Harry permanecieron en los asientos mientras el resto de la clase se retiraba. Por supuesto, los Slytherins no pudieron resistirse a lanzar el extraño insulto en su camino cuando salieron del aula. Una vez que el salón de clases estaba vacío, Severus cerró la puerta y usó algunos hechizos para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera espiarlos.

"¿Que está pasando?" Harry le preguntó a su padre mientras Severus levantaba una silla frente a la pareja.

"Solo quiero informarles sobre lo que sucedió durante el fin de semana", respondió Severus. "La escuela fue registrada, varias veces, en busca de algún signo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos".

"¿Fue encontrado?" Preguntó Hermione, aunque estaba segura de que la respuesta sería no.

"Por supuesto que no," respondió Severus con un resoplido desdeñoso. "Pero Dumbledore erigió varias barreras de advertencia alrededor de la escuela. No sé dónde están todas, así que no puedo advertirte dónde encontrarlas y cómo evitarlas. Pensamos que, por el momento, deberías despedirte de abrir la cámara de nuevo. El Ministerio está empezando a involucrarse, junto con los gobernadores, y están esperando respuestas. Abrir la cámara de nuevo tan pronto atraerá atención no deseada hacia nosotros. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se meta en problemas, ¿entienden eso? "

"Sí, entendemos", respondió Harry.

"Hermione?" Severus se volvió hacia su hermana, sabiendo que ella era la más rebelde de las dos. "No debes hacer nada más, hasta que yo diga que es seguro. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí," respondió Hermione con un suspiro. "Pero estamos empezando a disfrutar".

"El objetivo de esto era divertirse un poco y posiblemente deshacerse de Dumbledore, y hasta ahora nos dirigimos en la dirección correcta", dijo Severus."El personal está empezando a interrogar a Dumbledore, y sé que Lucius está causando problemas tanto con el Ministerio como con los gobernadores. Unas pocas semanas de silencio, no lastimarán a nadie".

"Pero otro ataque rápido agregará más presión a Dumbledore", argumentó Hermione.

"Lo haría," asintió Severus. "Pero no vale la pena correr el riesgo. Con todas estas características de seguridad alrededor, podrías quedar atrapado y eso no es una opción. Mi palabra es definitiva, Hermione. Hasta que lo diga, la cámara permanece cerrada".

"Sí, Severus," respondió Hermione, sabiendo que su hermano no iba a dejarse llevar por sus protestas. A veces ella podía encantarlo para que viera las cosas a su manera, pero sabía que no era una de esas veces.

"Y le he dicho a Draco exactamente lo mismo", agregó. "Ahora los tres sabéis la situación. Si alguno de ustedes desobedece, habrá problemas".

"No lo haremos," juró Harry.

"Confío en que mantengas a Hermione y Draco bajo control", le susurró Severus a su hijo. "Sabes que Hermione puede ser impulsiva, y es lo suficientemente encantadora y dulce para hablar con Draco para que se una a ella en sus planes para hacer problemas".

"Estoy aquí, sabes", dijo Hermione con indignación, mirando a su hermano y sobrino. "Y soy perfectamente capaz de seguir órdenes. Incluso las que no me gustan".

"Lo sé, pero nunca está de más cubrir todas las bases", respondió Severus, disparándole a su molesta hermana una sonrisa. "Ahora creo que es hora de que vuelvan a la Torre de Gryffindor. No queremos que la gente haga demasiadas preguntas sobre por qué está aquí abajo".

"¿Qué decimos cuando Ron pregunta si tenemos detención?" Pregunto Harry

"Dígale, que esta vez, ambos recibieron una severa advertencia", respondió Severus.

Al salir del aula de Severus, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Tan pronto como entraron en la sala común, fueron atrapados por Ron, quien les preguntó qué había sucedido. Harry repitió lo que Severus le había dicho que dijera y le dijo a Ron que solo tenían una conversación severa y se salieron con la suya al recibir detenciones.

"Tienes mucha suerte", dijo Ron mientras miraba su reloj. "Oh, es casi la hora de la cena. Me muero de hambre".

"Siempre te mueres de hambre", replicó Hermione, un poco más aguda de lo que había pensado.

Ron le dirigió a Hermione una mirada hiriente, antes de salir de la sala común. Haciendo una mueca por su descuido, Hermione se fue después de que Ron estaba con Harry a su lado. Para cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, había alcanzado a Ron y Hermione se había disculpado. Por suerte, Ron era fácil de pacificar, y el hecho de que estaba a punto de sentarse y comer era suficiente para asegurarse de que no había sentimientos difíciles entre él y Hermione.

Después de la cena, durante la cual Hermione tuvo cuidado de no dispararle a Ron nuevamente, el trío regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor. Mientras Hermione se acomodaba para jugar al ajedrez con Ron en un intento de asegurarse de que la tensión entre ellos no aumentara, Harry subió las escaleras para agarrar el diario de su abuelo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche, no encontró rastro del librito azul. Esperando que se hubiera olvidado de sacarlo de su bolsa la última vez que lo había estado usando en la biblioteca, Harry vació su bolsa en su cama. Desafortunadamente, no había ninguna señal del libro en su bolsa, o su baúl, que también buscó. Después de destrozar los dormitorios de los chicos, un preocupado Harry se dirigió a la sala común para ver si el diario estaba allí por alguna razón.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Hermione, notando la forma en que Harry estaba recorriendo la habitación.

"Han robado mi diario", dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione para que ella supiera exactamente a qué diario se refería.

"¿Estás seguro de que no lo has perdido?" Preguntó Ron, apenas levantando la vista del tablero de ajedrez.

"No", respondió Harry. "Estaba en mi mesita de noche, lo sé".

"Te ayudaré a mirar de nuevo", dijo Hermione mientras terminaba su juego de ajedrez con Ron.

Desafortunadamente, la pareja buscó en toda la Torre Gryffindor y no encontró nada. El diario se había ido. Alguien lo había tomado claramente de la mesa de noche de Harry. La pregunta era ¿quién había tomado el diario y por qué?

 **C. O. T. D.**

Varias semanas después y el diario faltante seguía causando preocupación. Después de hacer todo lo posible para encontrar el diario, Harry y Hermione confiaban en Severus y Draco. Severus incluso intentó rastrear el diario utilizando magia, pero cuando eso no funcionó, se puso en contacto con Voldemort y descubrió que tenía hechizos para hacerlo imposible de rastrear. Con la magia sin ayudarlos, todo lo que podían hacer era continuar buscando manualmente y buscar a alguien que usara el diario. Desafortunadamente, ninguna de las dos formas arrojó resultados, y como faltaba el diario, se decidió que era demasiado arriesgado arriesgarse a abrir la cámara nuevamente.

Para los últimos días de las vacaciones de Pascua, Hermione estaba llegando a aceptar que su diversión había terminado durante el año. Quedaba por ver si debían arrojar o no a Hagrid a los lobos, pero estaba segura de que ya no abrirían la cámara. Lo más probable era que Dumbledore se sacara de los problemas y siguiera siendo el director, a pesar de los ataques que habían tenido lugar bajo su dirección.

En el último día de las vacaciones de Pascua, Hermione había estado estudiando en la biblioteca antes de que decidiera tomarse un descanso. Empacando su bolso, salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia el patio. Al llegar a los pasillos que rodeaban el patio, Hermione asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanas para ver si podía ver a Harry en alguna parte. Hermione lo había visto al otro lado del patio con Ron cuando el viento sopló un pequeño grano de tierra en su ojo.

Jurando en voz baja, Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás dentro del castillo y trató de quitar el grano de tierra de su ojo a través de un parpadeo. Cuando eso no funcionó, hurgó en su bolso y encontró un espejo. Abriendo el espejo de su bolsillo, trató con cuidado de ver la tierra en su ojo y retirarla. Después de unos minutos, Hermione todavía estaba tratando de quitar la tierra. Justo cuando estaba pensando que tendría que ir solo con Madam Pomfrey en el ala del hospital, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, seguido de un silbido bajo.

Hermione se paralizó de inmediato cuando su mente trató de procesar lo que había oído. Habría jurado que el basilisco estaba detrás de ella, pero eso era imposible. Todos acordaron no abrir la cámara, y nadie más en la escuela tenía la capacidad. De repente, Hermione recordó el diario de su padre y todo encajó en su lugar. Quienquiera que hubiera tomado el diario había descubierto cómo abrir la cámara, y por alguna razón, habían hecho precisamente eso.

Confiada en que estaba el Basilisk detrás de ella, Hermione abrió la boca para ordenar que regresara a la cámara. Desafortunadamente, mientras lo hacía, su mirada se posó en el espejo que tenía en la mano y se encontró con dos ojos amarillos ardientes. Inmediatamente, las palabras de Hermione murieron en su boca y todo se volvió negro cuando se desplomó en el suelo en un montón, su espejo todavía estaba en sus manos y su cara aún congelada en shock.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Como solía hacer, Severus usaba las vacaciones de Semana Santa como una oportunidad para descansar de los estudiantes. A diferencia de la Navidad, no fue a su casa, pero sí pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en sus habitaciones privadas. La mayor parte del tiempo leía, pero a veces pasaba los días mirando fotos antiguas y recordando el pasado. No tenía fotos de Lily desde el breve momento en que estuvieron juntos, pero tenía muchas de ella cuando eran niños.

A lo largo de las vacaciones, tanto Harry como Hermione se habían escabullido a las mazmorras para pasar unas horas con él, pero él no los había visto durante unos días. Los dos seguían preocupados por el diario perdido de Voldemort, y Severus había admitido que el robo también lo preocupaba. Harry estaba convencido de que el libro había sido sacado de su cajón junto a la cama, lo que significaba que si alguien que tuviera el diario descubriera qué era, sabría que Harry estaba en posesión de él. Solo tenían que esperar que quien hubiera robado el diario no conectara a un adolescente llamado Tom con el Señor Oscuro del que todos habían oído hablar.

Para el último día de las vacaciones de Pascua, Severus se estaba preparando a regañadientes para volver a la normalidad. Volviendo su mente de nuevo a su trabajo, dejó sus habitaciones privadas y se dirigió a su oficina para comprobar que todo estaba en sus manos. Luego dirigió su atención al aula, revisando el pequeño armario de pociones en la sala para que tuviera todo lo que los estudiantes necesitarían para las próximas lecciones.

Después de una hora de enderezar el armario de pociones, Severus se dio cuenta de mucho ruido fuera del aula. Los estudiantes tenían que pasar el aula para llegar a los dormitorios, por lo que solía hacer un poco de ruido, pero parecía que todo el Slytherin estaba afuera. Abriendo la puerta de su aula, Severus frunció el ceño ante la cantidad de estudiantes que pasaban, todos hablando alegremente sobre algo.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Le preguntó a un estudiante cercano.

"Todos hemos sido enviados a nuestros dormitorios", respondió el estudiante. "Ha vuelto a pasar. Ha habido otro estudiante petrificado".

Severus maldijo en silencio mientras permitía que el estudiante continuara hacia los dormitorios. Le había dicho explícitamente a Hermione, Harry y Draco que no volvieran a abrir la cámara, y parecía que lo habían desobedecido. Severus estaba bastante sorprendido por las acciones del trío, ya que la última vez que había hablado con Hermione parecía haberse resignado al hecho de que la diversión con la cámara había terminado.

"Pónganse en movimiento", Severus ladró con impaciencia a los estudiantes mientras salía de su salón de clases. A pesar de que Dumbledore no lo había llamado, sin duda lo haría, por lo que no estaría mal dirigirse al cuerpo principal de la escuela para ver dónde estaba toda la acción.

Mientras empujaba a través de las multitudes de estudiantes que cotilleaban, repentinamente se fijó en Draco. Draco caminaba con sus dos amigos, Blaise y Theo. Blaise y Theo estaban cotilleando alegremente, pero Draco simplemente los seguía, sin decir una palabra. Severus decidió que Draco probablemente se sentía culpable por ir en contra de las órdenes y abrir la cámara.

"Draco," llamó Severus, atrayendo la atención del rubio hacia él. Cuando Draco lo miró, Severus se sorprendió de que sus ojos grises estuvieran obsesionados por algo. "Ven aquí, quiero hablarte de algo. Nott, Zabini, vanyanse a los dormitorios".

Severus esperó hasta que Draco cruzó el corredor, antes de agarrar su camisa y llevarlo a un aula desierta. Cerrando de golpe la puerta, la silenció antes de rodear a los doce años.

"¿Cómo pudiste? Te dije que no abrieras la cámara. No puedo creer que me desobedezcas. ¿Quién te convenció para abrir la cámara? ¿Hermione?"

"No abrimos la cámara", dijo Draco con voz temblorosa. "No fuimos nosotros".

El tono de voz de Draco hizo que Severus se detuviera en su furia. No sonaba como si Draco estuviera lamentando sus acciones, parecía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar llorar.

"¿Qué pasa, Draco?"

"Hermione," susurró Draco. "Ella ha sido petrificada".

Por un segundo, el mundo de Severus giró en la revelación de Draco. Tomándose un momento para reunir sus pensamientos, le pidió a Draco que le contara lo que sabía. Desafortunadamente, Draco no sabía mucho, todo lo que podía decirle a Severus era que había estado al lado del Lago Negro con Blaise y Theo cuando se corrió la voz de que habían encontrado petrificado a otro estudiante. Fue solo cuando regresaron al castillo y se les ordenó regresar a sus dormitorios que los rumores que circulaban revelaron que la estudiante en cuestión era Hermione, y que la profesora McGonagall la había encontrado.

"Será mejor que regreses a los dormitorios", dijo Severus en voz baja. "Voy a ir y ver qué está pasando".

"Ella estará bien, ¿no?" Preguntó Draco.

Severus colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Draco y le dio lo que es de esperar una sonrisa positiva. "Ella estará bien."

Al separarse de Draco, Severus salió de las mazmorras y entró en el cuerpo principal de la escuela. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo principal, se encontró con Filius Flitwick, derribando al pobre hombre.

"Lo siento, Filius," dijo Severus mientras ayudaba a su compañero a ponerse de pie. "Lo acabo de escuchar. ¿Es verdad?"

"Sí", respondió Flitwick con un asentimiento solemne. "Yo solo venía a buscarte. Todos los estudiantes están siendo enviados de regreso a sus dormitorios, y Albus quiere ver al personal en la sala de profesores".

"¿Es realmente Hermione Granger quien está petrificada?" Severus lo comprobó, rezando por que Draco se hubiera equivocado y que su hermana pequeña estuviera perfectamente bien.

"Me temo que sí", respondió Flitwick. "Albus está en el ala del hospital con sus amigos. Les ha permitido verla antes de regresar a sus dormitorios. Espero que Poppy y Pomona puedan hacer su antídoto pronto".

"Esperemos que sí," respondió Severus distraídamente. Estaba más preocupado por cómo podría entrar para ver a Hermione, ya que realmente no podía presentarse en el ala del hospital y pedirle que la viera sin levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, antes de poder encontrar una manera de ver a su hermana, tenía que asistir a una reunión de personal. Aunque era lo último que quería hacer, Severus acompañó a Flitwick a la sala de profesores. Cuando entraron en la sala, algunos miembros del personal ya estaban presentes, y en diez minutos, todos los demás también llegaron.

"Esta situación se está yendo de las manos", anunció Dumbledore. "Ahora tenemos a cuatro estudiantes petrificados en el ala del hospital. He podido retrasar el cierre del Ministerio, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más puedo hacer por eso. El accidente de la señorita Granger podría ser la última gota. . "

"Tal vez sea lo mejor", dijo McGonagall en voz baja. "No estoy segura de que podamos decir que los estudiantes están a salvo".

"Espero demostrar que eso no es cierto", dijo Dumbledore. "Quiero mantener a los estudiantes confinados en sus dormitorios por unos días más. La última vez establecimos un montón de trampas, y debemos verificar si alguna de ellas ha sido activada. Espero que podamos usar la información para reducir la preocupación y encontrar el área donde esta la cámara ".

"¿Puedes convencer al Ministerio de que todo está bien por unos días más?" Preguntó Severus.

"Todavía no planeo contarle al Ministerio sobre la señorita Granger", admitió Dumbledore. "Si no lo encontramos en una semana, me pondré en contacto con Cornelius y le diré lo que sucedió".

"¿Y qué hay de la cura para los estudiantes petrificados?" Preguntó McGonagall. "¿Estamos más cerca de hacer que se recuperen?"

"Las mandrágoras aún necesitan otras semanas para madurar completamente", respondió Sprout. "Y entonces podemos hacer el remedio, que toma un par de semanas más".

"Así que estamos hablando de un mes como mucho", dijo Severus, no impresionado por el tiempo que había tardado en juntar un antídoto. Aunque tenía que admitir que las mandrágoras eran difíciles de cultivar, Sprout era uno de los únicos herbólogos que era capaz de cultivarlas.

"Sí", respondió Sprout asintiendo. "No es lo ideal, pero en cierto modo tenemos suerte de que cultivé mandrágoras este año. No las hago todos los años".

"Todavía tenemos que encontrar esta cámara, o al menos asegurarnos de que no se pueda abrir de nuevo", dijo McGonagall. "Hasta que no hagamos una de esas cosas, la escuela no es segura".

"Lo sé, Minerva", dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro de cansancio mientras se quitaba las gafas y se frotaba la frente. "Pero debemos hacer todo lo posible para poner cara de valiente. Quiero que cada Jefe de la Cámara haga una visita a sus respectivas casas y que los estudiantes sepan que permanecerán encerrados por unos días. Esperemos que en ese momento se pueda hacer algún progreso ".

Dejando la clase con los otros profesores, Severus regresó a las mazmorras y se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin. Cuando entró en la sala común, estaba lleno de ruido, pero el silencio pronto cayó cuando los estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí. Severus rápidamente explicó la situación, que fue encontrada por medio de quejas de casi todos.

Mientras el resto de los estudiantes se quejaban, Draco se lanzó hacia Severus y le lanzó una mirada que preguntaba cómo estaba Hermione. Rodeados de tantos Slytherins, no era recomendable que hablaran, pero Severus entendió lo que su ahijado quería saber.

"No lo sé todavía", respondió. "Necesito una distracción".

Draco asintió en comprensión y le dio a Severus un asentimiento que decía que lo arreglaría. Confiado en que Draco le daría lo que necesitaba, Severus conectó el fuego en la sala común a su oficina y le dijo a los prefectos de séptimo año que lo contactaran si necesitaban algo. Luego salió de la sala común, esperando que Draco lo buscara más temprano que tarde.

Quince minutos después, Severus estaba alabando mentalmente a su ahijado cuando recibió un mensaje de uno de los prefectos que Vincent Crabbe estaba vomitando por todo el lugar. Al decirle al prefecto que intentara llevarlo a su habitación o a los baños, Severus se apresuró a buscar a Madam Pomfrey. Al caminar por la escuela, no encontró a nadie y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Dumbledore para tratar de encontrar la cámara y demostrar que la escuela estaba a salvo.

"Señora Pomfrey, la necesitan en las mazmorras", dijo Severus cuando entró en el ala del hospital y encontró a la bruja mediocre enderezando las camas vacías. Las camas ocupadas estaban todas al otro lado de la habitación, y todas tenían cortinas alrededor. "Vincent Crabbe vómita como proyectil".

"Serán demasiados dulces", dijo madame Pomfrey. "Le he advertido antes sobre comer en exceso".

"lo sabes esos chicos, ellos nunca escuchan," respondió Severus encogiéndose de hombros.

"Especialmente los Slytherins", replicó Madam Pomfrey. "No creo que puedas quedarte aquí, ¿verdad, Severus? Sé que todos los pacientes no responden, pero no me gusta dejarlos".

"Me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelvas", prometió Severus.

Dando las gracias al profesor de pociones, Madam Pomfrey agarró su bolsa médica y se dirigió a las mazmorras. al segundo que se fue, Severus se aseguró de que las puertas estuvieran firmemente cerradas antes de dirigirse a la cama de su hermana. Cuando retiró las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de Hermione, no pudo evitar jadear al ver a su hermana petrificada. Normalmente era tan vibrante y llena de vida, y ahora estaba tan inmóvil como una piedra.

"Esto no debería haber pasado, Hermione," murmuró, cepillando sus suaves rizos.

Él no culpó a Hermione, Harry y Draco por el desastre en lo más mínimo, su culpa estaba dirigida directamente a los adultos, incluido él mismo. Habían estado tan centrados en causarle problemas a Dumbledore que habían olvidado que estaban tratando con tres niños. Hermione solo tenía trece años, y los chicos todavía tenían doce. Eran demasiado jóvenes para estar jugando con algo tan peligroso como la Cámara de los Secretos, y Severus se estaba pateando por haber aceptado los planes de su padre. Necesita hablar con su padre y recordarle que Hermione, Harry y Draco eran solo hijos. Es posible que todos hayan sido más listos que los demás, pero aún eran niños, y ahora Hermione había sido herida.

"Estarás bien, cariño", le susurró Severus a Hermione. Dejando caer un rápido beso en su frente, él retrocedió y tiró las cortinas alrededor de su cama.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey regresó cinco minutos después, Severus estaba sentado en una silla al otro lado de la habitación con su hermana. La emoción que había sido visible en su rostro cuando revisaba a su hermana se había ido, y sabía que a la mayoría de las personas le parecería frío e Pomfrey pasó unos minutos asegurándole que Crabbe había dejado de vomitar y que estaba bien metido en la cama durante la noche, antes de darle las gracias por permanecer en el hospital.

Dejando el ala del hospital, Severus regresó a su oficina. Al entrar en sus dormitorios privados, cerró la puerta de manera segura detrás de él e hizo algo que rara vez hacía durante el semestre, y se fue a la casa de su padre. Era hora de hablar con su padre y hacerle ver que pusieron a Hermione en peligro al dejar que ella, Harry y Draco se metieran con la cámara.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su padre, Severus encontró a Voldemort y Beth se instaló en la habitación del frente. Tomando asiento, les informó de la condición de Hermione. Por supuesto que ambos querían ir corriendo a la escuela, pero Severus los convenció de que no lo hicieran. Correr hacia la escuela les volaría la tapa por completo, y tenían que decidir si valía la pena antes de actuar tan precipitadamente.

"¿Por qué no me han dicho?" Beth exigió. "La escuela me conoce como la madre de Hermione. Podrían haberme enviado una lechuza o contactarme de otra manera. Los guardas alrededor de la casa muggle que usamos al inicio del año pasado están en su lugar, así que habría sabido si alguien hubiera Intenté contactarme allí ".

"No creo que Dumbledore le haya dicho a ninguno de los padres", respondió Severus. No sabía a ciencia cierta ya que ninguno de los estudiantes estaba en su casa, pero ciertamente no había visto a ningún padre preocupado en la escuela.

"¿Pueden curarla?" Voldemort exigió. "Porque si no pueden, la quiero fuera de allí. No me importa si Dumbledore sabe quién es ella, o quién eres tú y Harry. Si mi hija no está segura, abandonaremos esta farsa en este momento . "

"El antídoto estará listo en aproximadamente un mes", le dijo Severus a su padre. "Y confiaría en que Pomona Sprout produce las mejores mandrágoras. Creo que es mejor para Hermione si se queda donde está".

"Está bien, la dejaremos", dijo Voldemort a regañadientes. "Confiamos en que la cuidarás, Severus".

"Lo haré", prometió Severus, deseando haber hecho un mejor trabajo en primer lugar. "Pero tenemos que hacer algo con la cámara. Draco jura que no la abrieron, lo que significa que quien tenga el diario lo hizo. A menos que encontremos el diario, la escuela no es segura".

"Solo necesitamos comprarnos un mes", dijo Voldemort, pensativo. "Hablaré con Lucius, y haremos los arreglos para que arresten a Hagrid. Esperemos que al mismo tiempo podamos despedir a Dumbledore. Me pregunto si Harry puede llegar a la cámara y ordenar al basilisco que no abandone la cámara. "Incluso si alguien tiene el diario y lo está utilizando para abrir la cámara, no podrá anular una orden dada directamente de un heredero de Slytherin".

"No necesitamos a Harry," dijo Severus. Sabía que sería imposible hablar con su hijo mientras el bloqueo estaba en su lugar, e incluso después sería muy difícil lograrlo. "Puedo hacerlo. Cuando regrese, puedo ordenar al basilisco que permanezca abajo en la cámara, sin importar qué otras órdenes reciba de lo contrario".

"¿Puedes llevarme a ver a Hermione?" Preguntó Beth de repente, causando que ambos hombres se giraran para mirarla con sorpresa. "Sé que no podemos hacerlo abiertamente, pero podrías llevarme de contrabando a la escuela. Necesito ver a mi hija y comprobar que está bien".

"Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer algo", le prometió Severus a su madrastra. "Pero antes de irme, tenemos que hablar sobre cómo usar a los niños como lo estamos haciendo. Siguen siendo solo niños y solo estamos aprendiendo su magia, creo que hemos estado dando por sentado sus habilidades. No deberíamos Involucrarlos en estas cosas tan temprano ".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Voldemort asintiendo con la cabeza. "A veces es fácil olvidar que aún son muy jóvenes, siempre parecen tan maduros. El año que viene no harán nada peligroso, confía en mí".

"Bien," dijo Severus mientras se ponía de pie. "Será mejor que vuelva antes de que alguien me eche de menos. Les mantendré informados acerca de Hermione e intentaré encontrar una manera de escabullirme al castillo para ver a Hermione. O intentaré y pensaré una forma de que puedas verla al menos ".

Poniéndose de pie, Beth le dio un abrazo a su hijastro. "Gracias Severus".

Al despedirse, Severus dejó a su padre para arreglar las cosas con Lucius mientras él iba a cuidar el basilisco. Esperemos que su orden sea suficiente para asegurar que no haya más ataques. Por supuesto, todavía quería averiguar quién tenía el diario y había dejado que el basilisco saliera para petrificar a Hermione, pero eso tendría que esperar otro día.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Estar atrapado en la Torre de Gryffindor no le gustaba nada a Harry. Estaba desesperado por las noticias sobre Hermione, y no quería nada más que hablar con su padre y Draco. Claramente, algo había ido muy mal con sus planes, y quería saber si su padre y su mejor amigo tenían más idea de lo que había sucedido que él. Todo lo que podía adivinar era quién había robado el diario, estaba detrás de abrir la cámara. Pero no pudo imaginar cómo tener el diario les daría la posibilidad de abrir la cámara. Sin embargo, era la única solución en la que podía pensar, ya que no había abierto la cámara y apostaría cualquier cosa que ni Hermione ni Draco lo hicieron.

Por suerte para Harry, el bloqueo no duró tanto como había esperado. En total, estuvieron atrapados en la Torre de Gryffindor solo un día después del ataque de Hermione. Dado que el ataque de Hermione sucedió el último día de las vacaciones, eso significó que las clases se reiniciaron solo un día después.

En la mañana en que salieron del toque de queda, Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar con los otros Gryffindors. McGonagall había llegado para acompañar a los estudiantes al Gran Salón, por lo que estaban adivinando que la supervisión entre las clases de los profesores había regresado. Mientras se dirigían a desayunar, Harry logró preguntarle a McGonagall sobre Hermione y cuándo podrían verla a continuación. Sin embargo, McGonagall había dicho que, como no había nada que pudieran hacer por Hermione, no tendría mucho sentido visitarla. El único lado positivo fue que ella le dijo que el antídoto debería estar listo en el mes.

"¿Qué dijo ella?" Preguntó Ron mientras se acomodaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. "¿Cuándo podemos ver a Hermione?"

"No podemos", respondió Harry con amargura. "McGonagall cree que no tiene sentido visitarla ya que ella no responde".

"Eso no es justo", protestó Ron. "Por lo que saben, Hermione puede oír todo, y pensará que la hemos abandonado".

"Siempre podemos intentar acercarnos sigilosamente al hospital", sugirió Harry.

Se había sorprendido de lo afectado que estaba Ron con lo que le había sucedido a Hermione, ya que tenía la impresión de que Ron no le tenía demasiado cariño a Hermione. Tal vez ella estaba creciendo en él, o tal vez a Ron le gustaba dar la impresión de que no estaba preocupado por Hermione. De cualquier manera, Harry ahora sabía que Hermione significaba más para Ron de lo que jamás había creído posible.

Pensando en las otras personas que amaban a Hermione, Harry dirigió su atención a su padre y su mejor amigo. Severus estaba sentado en la mesa de los Profesores con su habitual expresión de indiferencia, pero Harry podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos y la tensión en su cuerpo. Fue una situación similar con Draco en la mesa de Slytherin. Para la mayoría de las personas, se vería como si fuera su personalidad estoica habitual, pero para Harry podía ver la tensión y la preocupación que emanaba del rubio. Solo deseaba poder hablar con ambos e intentar tener una mejor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Diez minutos más tarde, la atención de Harry se desvió de su padre y amigo cuando las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de repente. Un mago pequeño y rechoncho entró en la habitación con un imperioso Lucius Malfoy justo detrás de él. Harry reconoció al mago con Lucius como Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia.

"Cornelio, no te estaba esperando", dijo Dumbledore cuando se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el ministro. "¿Has echado de menos un búho?"

"No", respondió Fudge. Chasqueó los dedos y dos magos más entrometidos entraron en el Gran Salón. "Me temo que no estamos aquí para una charla amistosa, Albus. Estamos aquí para hacer un arresto".

"¿Podemos al menos sacar a los estudiantes del Gran Salón", dijo Albus.

"¿No crees que merecen saber quién ha puesto en peligro sus vidas?" Lucius preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Esto será más fácil si simplemente nos ponemos a ello", dijo Fudge. "Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo, Albus, y estaremos fuera de tu lugar. Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de con quién queremos hablar".

"Tengo una idea, pero puedo asegurarte que es inocente", respondió Dumbledore.

"Seremos los que juzguemos eso", dijo Fudge, antes de volverse hacia los dos hombres fuertes detrás de él. "Chicos, arréstenlo".

Todos en el Gran Salón observaron en silencio mientras los dos magos avanzaban por el pasillo hacia la mesa de los Profesores. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos cuando se situaban a ambos lados de Hagrid. Hagrid miró a los dos magos, antes de volverse suplicante a Dumbledore.

"Lo siento, Rubeus," dijo Dumbledore resignadamente. "Ve con ellos y te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por ti".

Lentamente, Hagrid se puso de pie y permitió que los dos magos lo escoltaran desde el Gran Salón. Su partida llevó a la gente a comenzar a susurrar entre ellos. Algunas personas gritaron protestas y exclamaron la inocencia de Hagrid. Mientras Ron y los gemelos estaban entre los que protestaban por la inocencia de Hagrid, Harry estaba demasiado aturdido para decir o hacer algo. Aunque sabía que habían planeado echarle la culpa a Hagrid, no había esperado presenciar su arresto. Tampoco había esperado que sucediera frente a toda la escuela.

"Si eso es todo Cornelius, tengo una escuela que diriguir", dijo Dumbledore con frialdad.

"En realidad no", dijo Lucius, sacando un trozo de pergamino de su túnica con una sonrisa. "Esta es una carta de suspensión de los gobernadores de la escuela. Dado lo que ha estado sucediendo este año, no tenemos fe en su gestión de la escuela. Se tomará una decisión final sobre su posición para fines de año".

"No puede hacer esto", gritó Ron, poniéndose de pie. "No puede suspender a Dumbledore."

"Sí, con él desaparecido habrá ataques a diario", agregó Fred en voz alta.

Lentamente, más estudiantes agregaron sus protestas, hasta que el Gran Salón se inundó de ruido. Al escuchar el ruido, Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de que no todos los gritos eran para apoyar a Dumbledore. Obviamente, los Slytherin estaban alentando las acciones de Lucius, pero tenían un apoyo decente entre las otras casas.

"¡Suficiente!" Dumbledore llamó, poniendo la habitación en línea. "Aprecio su apoyo, pero los gobernadores han tomado su decisión. La profesora McGonagall se hará cargo".

Más protestas y vítores estallaron cuando Dumbledore giró y salió del Gran Salón junto a Fudge y Lucius. A medida que el ruido seguía aumentando, la profesora McGonagall sacó su varita y soltó un fuerte golpe. El ruido fue suficiente para sorprender a los estudiantes en silencio.

"Aprecio que todos hayamos tenido una conmoción, pero no hay excusa para tal ruido", regañó McGonagall. "Voy a extender el desayuno por otra hora. Los premios anules se harán cargo, junto con los prefectos, mientras que el personal se retira por un tiempo. Sin embargo, estaremos cerca, por lo que no se tolerará ningún mal comportamiento".

Después de hablar rápidamente con los alumnos principales, McGonagall sacó al personal del Gran Salón. Casi inmediatamente, la sala estalló en una charla ruidosa cuando todos trataron de digerir las noticias.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" Ron se quejó. "De ninguna manera Hagrid es culpable. ¿Por qué pensaron eso?"

"Deben tener alguna prueba", dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros. "Dumbledore sabía quién era lo que buscaban antes de que dijeran".

"Hagrid nunca haría algo como esto", argumentó Ron. "Diles, Harry."

"Estoy con Ron", dijo Harry. "Hagrid no haría daño a nadie".

"No te ofendas, pero tiene que haber hecho algo", respondió Seamus. "No habría sido arrestado sin una causa justa".

"Luego dirás que fue correcto que Dumbledore fue suspendido", se burló Ron.

"Tal vez lo fue", dijo Seamus. "Él está a cargo, y ha habido cuatro personas atacadas".

"Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para detener los ataques", replicó Ron.

"No ha hecho lo suficiente, ¿verdad?" Dean le devolvió el tiro. "Si lo hubiera hecho, Hermione estaría aquí. No puedes decir que no es inepto cuando tu mejor amiga es una víctima".

"Podemos discutir sobre esto todo el día, y no nos llevará a ninguna parte", intervino Harry cuando sintió que Ron se estaba preparando para una batalla completa con Dean y Seamus. "Somos niños, no podemos hacer nada. No podemos ayudar a Hagrid o Dumbledore".

"Es posible que no podamos ayudar, pero podemos defender sus nombres", dijo Ron. "Pensé que de todas las personas estarías apoyando a Dumbledore y Hagrid".

"Lo estoy", le aseguró Harry a Ron. "Simplemente no creo que pelearse con nuestros amigos sea la manera de hacerlo".

"Harry tiene razón", dijo Dean asintiendo con la cabeza. "Discutir entre nosotros no va a lograr nada".

"Supongo que tienes razón", admitió Ron cuando todos sus amigos se giraron para mirarlo expectante. "Sólo creo que todo apesta".

"Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo con eso", dijo Seamus.

Todos asintieron y el tema se dejó caer cuidadosamente. Todavía existía una tensión entre el grupo, pero lograron abstenerse de discutir por el resto del desayuno. Sin embargo, el resto del día fue una historia diferente y en casi todas las lecciones, Ron tuvo un encuentro con alguien hablando mal de Dumbledore o Hagrid. Al final del día, el pelirrojo tuvo varias detenciones con varios Profesores, pero no se fijaron fechas para las detenciones ya que las cosas seguían en el aire después de la eliminación de Dumbledore como Director.

 **C. O. T. D.**

El día después del arresto de Hagrid y la suspensión de Dumbledore como Director, los eventos ocuparon todos los titulares. El Diario el Profeta estaba lleno de la historia, con muy pocas otras noticias en el periódico. Con la noticia en todos los periódicos, hubo una batalla por los periódicos a la hora del desayuno, pero afortunadamente Harry logró agarrar una copia antes de que todos desaparecieran.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Ron preguntó desde al lado de su amigo. "Apuesto a que están entendiendo que Hagrid es un monstruo".

"Él no sale de eso luciendo muy bien", confesó Harry. No solo el periódico mencionó su arresto, sino que mencionaron el hecho de que fue expulsado de Hogwarts cuando era adolescente.

"¿Qué hay de Dumbledore?" Preguntó Ron.

"El papel lo hace parecer un viejo inepto", respondió Harry. "Tendrá suerte de conservar su trabajo si la prensa continúa así".

"Parásitos," murmuró Ron, causando que Harry lo mirara de forma extraña. "Es lo que mi papá llama a la prensa cuando escriben basura".

Harry vagamente se preguntó si Arthur estaba tan molesto con la prensa cuando escribían cosas con las que estaba de acuerdo, o si simplemente había salvado su veneno cuando el artículo no era de su agrado. Personalmente, él pensó que era lo último. Sin duda, si la prensa había estado respaldando a Dumbledore, Arthur habría sido su mayor fanático.

"Sé por qué arrestaron a Hagrid", anunció Harry cuando pasó la página y rápidamente leyó otro artículo sobre el escándalo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ron, inclinándose para ver mejor el papel.

"¿Puedes recordar cuando Hermione dijo que la cámara había sido abierta antes?"

"Sí, hace cincuenta años. Ella creía que era demasiado tiempo para ser el padre de Malfoy. Aunque todavía tengo mis dudas sobre eso. Personalmente creo que Malfoy está metido en su cuello en todo esto".

"Bueno, según esto, Hagrid fue el que abrió la cámara", dijo Harry.

"De ninguna manera," explotó Ron. "Es mentira".

"El artículo reconoce que uno de los otros estudiantes descubrió lo que Hagrid estaba haciendo y lo entregó", dijo Harry. "Hagrid fue expulsado, y la única razón por la que no fue a la cárcel fue por Dumbledore. Dumbledore respondió por él y le consiguió un trabajo como el guardabosque en ese momento. Debido a que Hagrid aún era un niño, el Ministerio estaba feliz de aceptar la palabra de Dumbledore que nada de eso volvería a pasar ".

"No lo creo", respondió Ron obstinadamente. "Hagrid nunca liberaría a una bestia perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin. Han cometido un error".

"Todos estaban convencidos en ese momento", dijo Harry. "Bueno, aparte de Dumbledore, quien intervino para salvar a Hagrid. Aunque sí muestra cuánta influencia tiene Dumbledore en el Ministerio".

"¿Cómo?" Ron cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

"Según este artículo, una chica murió la última vez que se abrió la cámara", respondió Harry. "Si Hagrid fue acusado de abrir la cámara, eso significa que también se pensaba que era responsable de la muerte de la niña. Escapar del castigo grave en esas circunstancias muestra cuán persuasivo era Dumbledore para darle una segunda oportunidad".

"¿Una niña murió?" Preguntó Ron, sus ojos se ensancharon con horror.

"Sí. Aquí dice que ella murió en un baño", dijo Harry.

"Pobre tonta", respondió Ron con simpatía. "No me gustaría morir en un baño".

"No, yo tampoco", murmuró Harry mientras su mente trabajaba horas extras.

Parecía demasiada coincidencia que la cámara estuviera ubicada en el cuarto de baño exacto que estaba atormentado por el fantasma de una niña. Hermione nunca había mencionado mucho sobre Myrtle, aparte de que ella siempre gemía y se quejaba. Sin embargo, no hizo falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella era la niña asesinada por el basilisco cuando su abuelo estaba en la escuela.

Mientras pensaba en Myrtle, Harry se preguntó si ella podría ayudarlo con quien le había robado su libro. Cada vez que usaban el baño, se aseguraban de que Myrtle se hubiera ido, pero él apostaba que quien fuera que abriera la cámara cuando Hermione estaba petrificada no había tomado tales precauciones. Tal vez Myrtle podría ser la clave para encontrar el diario faltante y recuperarlo antes de que alguien lo dejara caer y revelara que habían robado el diario de su mesa de noche.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

El día después de todos los artículos en la prensa, Harry finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su padre y Draco. En Pociones, Draco se había topado 'accidentalmente' con Harry, tirando sus ingredientes al suelo. Severus inmediatamente le dijo a la pareja que se quedara después de la clase para limpiar el desorden, sin embargo, en el momento en que estuvieron solos, él aclaró el desorden usando magia y los informó sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Severus explicó que había llevado a Beth a la escuela de contrabando el día después de que Hermione había sido atacada para poder ver a su hija. También le dijo que Lucius tenía todo a mano con el Ministerio y los gobernadores, y que a menos que cambiara algo, Dumbledore perdería su trabajo. Y finalmente, explicó cómo había ordenado que el Basilisco permaneciera en la cámara, para que no tuvieran que preocuparse por otro ataque.

Una vez que Severus terminó de explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry mencionó a Myrtle y su teoría de que ella podría ayudarlo a descubrir quién tenía su diario. Por supuesto, Draco realmente quería ayudar, pero se decidió que era demasiado peligroso para él y Harry ser vistos juntos. Harry tendría que hablar con Myrtle solo, pero también tendría que tener cuidado de no despertar sus sospechas de que había estado involucrado en los incidentes anteriores con la cámara.

A medida que la conversación estaba terminando y Draco y Harry se estaban preparando para salir del aula, se escuchó un fuerte zumbido y la voz de McGonagall llenó el aula.

"Todos los estudiantes deben regresar a sus dormitorios, inmediatamente. Todo el personal debe presentarse en el corredor oeste en el segundo piso".

"Ahí es donde se encuentra la cámara", jadeó Harry cuando terminó el anuncio mágico de McGonagall.

"Si me vas a seguir, no te vean", advirtió Severus. Sabía que no tenía sentido ordenar a Harry y Draco que regresaran a sus dormitorios de inmediato, ya que probablemente no escucharan. "Y una vez que sepas lo que está pasando, vuelve a tus dormitorios".

Harry y Draco asintieron en acuerdo cuando Severus salió de la clase. Corriendo detrás de él, se aseguraron de permanecer en las sombras mientras avanzaban hacia el segundo piso. Arrastrándose silenciosamente detrás de Severus, se detuvieron cuando él dobló la esquina y escucharon voces. Moviéndose tan silenciosamente como pudieron, la pareja avanzó de puntillas y se asomó a la esquina hacia la mayoría de los miembros del personal.

Harry estaba tan ocupado tratando de escuchar lo que McGonagall estaba diciendo que no notó la escritura en la pared. Draco, sin embargo, no se perdió la escritura y le dio un codazo a Harry y lo señaló en la dirección correcta. La pared era la misma en la que Hermione había escrito el mensaje sobre la cámara, que por alguna razón no se había eliminado, y debajo de su mensaje había una línea nueva. _Su esqueleto estará en la cámara para siempre._

"¿A quién se refiere el mensaje?" Severus preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras se preguntaba cómo podría haber otra víctima.

"Aún no lo sabemos, tenemos que hacer un recuento completo en cada sala común", respondió McGonagall. "Pero la escuela nunca sobrevivirá a un estudiante que haya sido secuestrado y nunca encontrado".

"¿Quién dice que nunca lo encontrarán?" Flitwick cuestionó. "Anoche, Gilderoy dijo que sabía dónde estaba ubicada la cámara".

"De hecho, sí", respondió Lockhart con un movimiento de cabeza. "Iré y me prepararé, y una vez que sepa a quién buscamos, lo haré".

Cuando McGonagall comenzó a emitir órdenes al personal, Harry y Draco retrocedieron. Corriendo por un pasillo desierto, se detuvieron para discutir cosas. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que quienquiera que estuviera en la cámara había robado el diario de Harry, y considerando que esa persona era una niña, Harry tenía la sospecha de quién era.

"¿La chica Weasley?" Draco escupió cuando Harry compartió su teoría. "¿Por qué no lo pensamos antes, tiene mucho sentido? Está obsesionada contigo. Probablemente pensó que estabas escribiendo sobre ella en el diario".

"Probablemente," asintió Harry. "¿Pero qué hacemos? McGonagall tiene razón, algo así hará que la escuela cierre. Nunca quisimos eso".

"Se supone que Lockhart la está salvando", señaló Draco.

"No confiaría en Lockhart para salvar nada ni a nadie", se burló Harry. "Odio decir esto, pero quizás tengamos que rescatar a Ginny. Creo que puedo llevar a Ron al baño de las chicas, pero no quiero revelar que puedo hablar parsel".

"Puedo abrir la cámara para ti", dijo Draco. "¿Cuándo quieres hacer esto, esta noche?"

Harry pensó por un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No. Necesitamos estar seguros de que sea Ginny. Si es otra persona, todavía tendremos que rescatarla, pero en ese caso los planes serán diferentes. Esta noche no cerrarán la escuela, así que esperemos y veamos. lo que pasa mañana ".

"Está bien", dijo Draco. "Pero por ahora es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Si nos quedamos aquí mucho más tiempo, nos dejaran afuera de nuestros dormitorios".

Compartiendo un último adiós, los dos muchachos se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas. Draco se deslizó de regreso a las mazmorras, mientras que Harry se apresuró a volver a la Torre Gryffindor. Por suerte, ambos muchachos regresaron antes de que sus respectivos jefes de casa aparecieran para ver cómo estaban los estudiantes y ver quién estaba desaparecido.

Por supuesto, las deducciones de Harry habían sido acertadas, y Ginny Weasley fue catalogada como desaparecida. Como el mejor amigo de Ron, a Harry le permitieron ir con los Weasley mientras McGonagall los llevaba a su oficina mientras ella explicaba lo que estaba pasando. McGonagall se contactó con Molly y Arthur para que supieran lo que estaba pasando, y cuando llegaron a la escuela instaron a sus hijos a regresar a la Torre Gryffindor. Por supuesto, todos los adultos estaban convencidos de que Lockhart estaba en el caso y que Ginny se encontraría viva y bien a la mañana siguiente. Lo que no sabían era que cuando McGonagall estaba tranquilizando a los Weasley, todo estaba en sus manos, Lockhart estaba empacando y haciendo un revoloteo de medianoche.

C. O. T. D.

Por la mañana, toda la escuela sabía quién estaba desaparecida y dónde se rumoreaba que estaba. Todos parecían saber que el profesor Lockhart se había largado. En lugar de mantener a los estudiantes en sus salas comunes, McGonagall les permitió desayunar, aunque las clases se cancelaron en un futuro previsible. Sin embargo, los Weasley estaban todos en la oficina de McGonagall, discutiendo el hecho de que Lockhart se había desvanecido y no tenían idea de dónde estaba Ginny.

Aprovechando el hecho de que estaba sin Ron a su lado, Harry 'accidentalmente' se topó con Draco cuando entraron en el Gran Salón y le deslizo una nota. Draco reconoció la nota con un sutil asentimiento de su cabeza mientras le disparaba a Harry para ver a dónde iba.

"Malditos Gryffindors," Theo escupió mientras los Slytherins se sentaban a comer. "Ellos son los culpables aquí".

"¿Cómo aseguras eso?" Blaise preguntó con una risa. "La cámara fue creada por Salazar Slytherin, no por Godric Gryffindor".

"Sí, pero es un maldita Gryffindor que fue arrastrada a la cámara", argumentó Theo. "Debido a la niña Weasley, la escuela probablemente terminará cerrando".

"Pensé que te gustaban los estragos que esto estaba causando", dijo Draco.

"Lo estaba", respondió Theo. "Simplemente no quiero que la escuela cierre. Si se cierra Hogwarts, nos iremos a otras escuelas, probablemente a Durmstrang".

"Mi padre debatió enviarme a Durmstrang", dijo Draco. Lucius en realidad había sugerido que Draco, Hermione y Harry asistieran a la Escuela de Magia conocida por practicar las Artes Oscuras, pero se decidió que levantaría sospechas si Harry no aparecía en Hogwarts. "Le gustó el hecho de que enseñaran artes oscuras reales en lugar de defensa patética".

"Eso podría ser una ventaja, pero el frío sería negativo", dijo Theo. "No sé a ti, pero no quiero asistir a una escuela en el frío. Escuché que toda la escuela está situada en un glaciar".

"Si," Blaise resopló. "Puede hacer frío, pero no se ubicará en un glaciar".

Mientras Theo y Blaise discutían sobre la ubicación exacta de Durmstrang, Draco rápidamente tomó algo de desayuno mientras leía la nota de Harry. Harry quería encontrarse con él fuera del baño de Myrtle tan pronto como pudiera escapar. Mientras comía, Draco vio a Harry salir del Gran Comedor, así que limpió su comida un poco más rápido.

"Me voy a la biblioteca", anunció Draco mientras se levantaba.

"¿Por qué?" Theo cuestionó. "Estaremos en casa al final de la semana".

"No solo voy a la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo escolar", dijo Draco. "Sí, leo otros libros. Además, estará tranquilo allí. Todos los demás estarán afuera o en los dormitorios. Te encontraré en unas horas, pero por ahora voy a ir y disfrutar de la tranquilidad. . "

"Bien, vuelve cuando no estés siendo tan aburrido", replicó Blaise, mirando a Draco.

Riéndose de su amigo, Draco salió del Gran Salón y se escabulló hasta el segundo piso. Encontró a Harry escondido en una de las alcobas justo afuera del baño, sosteniendo el incensario.

"Cambio de planes," anunció Harry. "No llevaré a Ron aquí, vamos a rescatar a Ginny. Obviamente, no puedes tomar ningún crédito, pero podemos ir a buscarla y evitar que la escuela cierre".

"Creo que ella podría decir algo sobre mi presencia", argumentó Draco.

"Si está consciente, podemos aturdirla o algo así", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

No queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de jugar al héroe, incluso si no se le acreditara nada de la gloria, Draco estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Harry y usaron su rutina habitual para colarse en el baño de las chicas. Una vez dentro del baño, Draco cerró la puerta mientras Harry abría la cámara.

"¿Cómo bajaremos?" Preguntó Draco mientras se unía a Harry para mirar hacia abajo en la oscuridad.

"Creo que las paredes están inclinadas", respondió Harry mientras encendía su varita y la usaba para ver mejor. "Deberíamos poder deslizarnos hacia abajo".

"¿Y volver a subir?" Preguntó Draco.

"Vamos a resolver eso cuando lleguemos a eso", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, Harry se había sentado en el borde de la abertura de la cámara y colgaba las piernas por el agujero. Con una sonrisa final a Draco, Harry se perdió de vista, sus risas eran las únicas indicaciones de que estaba en el agujero.

"Vamos, es fácil", le gritó Harry a Draco una vez que llegó al final de la diapositiva.

"Ya voy", respondió Draco, antes de seguir a Harry a la cámara.

La pareja se encontró en un largo y oscuro túnel. Encendiendo sus varitas, encontraron que un extremo estaba bloqueado por ladrillos, por lo que se dirigieron por el túnel hacia la parte no bloqueada. Mientras caminaban, encontraron varias pieles de serpientes que habían sido arrojadas, junto con diminutos huesos de animales que presumían pertenecían a ratas y otras criaturas que acechaban alrededor de las entrañas del castillo.

"Este lugar es asqueroso", comentó Draco, frunciendo la nariz con disgusto cuando pisó algo que se quebró bajo sus pies. "No puedo creer que no reciba ningún crédito por estar aquí".

"Tal vez podamos pensar en algo", sugirió Harry, aunque en realidad no pudo pensar en ninguna manera de explicar lo que Draco estaba haciendo en la cámara con él.

Continuando con la pareja caminaron otros diez minutos, antes de llegar a una escotilla redonda construida en la pared. Alrededor de la escotilla había un diseño de serpiente, por lo que no tardaron mucho en descubrir que podían abrirlo usando la lengua parsel. Con la escotilla abierta, se arrastraron y continuaron su viaje.

El túnel que pasaba por la escotilla era completamente diferente, y las paredes estaban recubiertas con esculturas de mármol de un hombre con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. Claramente el hombre era Salazar Slytherin, y estaban en el cuerpo principal de la cámara. Como se encontraban en la parte principal de la cámara, ambos desconfiaban del basilisco y seguían escuchando cualquier señal de que estaba cerca.

Después de unos minutos, el túnel en el que viajaban daba paso a una gran sala. La parte posterior de la habitación consistía en un cuerpo de agua, con agua fresca que fluía desde la boca de otra talla de Salazar Slytherin. Yaciendo junto al agua estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Ginny Weasley, y junto a ella estaba un chico de aspecto juvenil con cabello negro y ojos penetrantes.

"Abuelo", jadeó Harry, sorprendido por el parecido con él y Severus. Para ser honesto, se sorprendió de que Dumbledore nunca hubiera conectado a Severus con Tom Riddle ya que su padre tenía un parecido sorprendente con su propio padre.

"Harry," saludó Tom con una sonrisa. "Esperaba conocerte. ¿Y quién es tu amigo?"

"Draco Malfoy," respondió Harry.

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor", dijo Draco, bajando la cabeza a la versión adolescente del Señor Oscuro.

Tom sonrió ante la muestra de respeto de Draco. "Malfoy. ¿Alguna relación con Abraxas?"

"Es mi abuelo", respondió Draco.

"No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿cómo estás aquí?" Preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba con cautela al adolescente que también era su abuelo.

"Soy una copia de mi verdadero yo", explicó Tom. "Mientras más débil es Ginny Weasley, más fuerte me vuelvo. Cuando ella muera, volveré a ser real".

"Lo siento, pero eso no puede pasar", dijo Harry. "¿Qué pasaría si de repente hubiera dos Tom Riddle en el mundo? Lo siento, Tom, pero no dejaré que nada le pase a mi abuelo".

"Tuve la sensación de que podría ser tu punto de vista", respondió Tom con una risita. "Y no te preocupes, no voy a pelear contigo por el tema. Saber las cosas que he logrado me trajo una gran alegría. Hubiera sido perfectamente feliz solo hablando contigo, pero de repente no estaba hablando contigo".

"Sí, Ginny se robó el diario", explicó Harry. "Pero no sabíamos hasta ayer que fue ella quien lo robó".

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué la hiciste abrir la cámara?" Preguntó Draco. "Hermione quedó petrificada como resultado".

"Lo sé", dijo Tom con un gruñido bajo. "Nunca se suponía que eso sucediera. Cuando Ginny comenzó a escribir en el diario, quedó claro que era débil y que podía manipularla para que hiciera lo que quería. La hice abrir la cámara como una forma de probar la influencia que tenía sobre ella". Ella no estaba nada feliz cuando ella escribió en el diario y mencionó que Hermione estaba en el hospital ".

"Y ahora porque Ginny está aquí abajo, están hablando de cerrar la escuela", dijo Harry. "Lo siento Tom, pero tenemos que rescatarla".

"Lo sé", dijo Tom con un triste asentimiento de cabeza. "Para salvarla tienes que destruirme. En la piscina de allí, encontrarás algunos colmillos de basilisco. Usa uno para destruir el diario. Se romperá el hechizo que tengo sobre Ginny".

"¿Qué pasa con el basilisco?" Preguntó Harry, desconfiando de aventurarse a acercarse a algún lugar donde la criatura pudiera saltar y destruirlo."¿Donde esta ella?"

"Durmiendo", respondió Tom. "No te preocupes, ella no te molestará. Se quedará aquí, hasta que la necesites. Ahora destruye el diario y salva a Ginny. El diario será la clave para explicar lo que sucedió. Ginny no lo hará. Ella no recordará haberte quitado el diario. En lo que respecta a ella y a todos los demás, ha estado abriendo la cámara todo este tiempo ".

"Gracias", dijo Harry mientras iba a recuperar un colmillo de basilisco. "Y lo siento, tenemos que destruirte".

"No lo hagas", dijo Tom con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Soy simplemente un remanente del pasado de tu abuelo. Estoy feliz de irme si eso significa que él puede continuar con lo que está haciendo. Solo asegúrate de mantenerte en el lado correcto, Harry. No te dejes tentar por el enemigo."

Mientras hablaba, Ton miró fijamente a Ginny y Harry tuvo que reírse ante la idea de que podría estar tentado de traicionar a toda su familia por Ginny. Sabía dónde estaban sus lealtades, y no era con Ginny Weasley ni con nadie más en la luz.

"No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí", prometió Harry, antes de respirar hondo y meter el colmillo en la portada del diario.

Tom dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando comenzó a desaparecer de la vista. Cuando Harry vaciló, Tom lo instó a seguir. Preparándose para hacer lo que debía hacerse, Harry hundió el colmillo más profundamente en el libro. Cuando destruyó el libro, la tinta se filtró de las páginas y hubo un destello cegador de luz emitida por el libro cuando Tom finalmente desapareció.

"Wow", susurró Draco cuando todo terminó. "¿Ahora que?"

"Llevamos a Ginny de vuelta al castillo y, a medida que avanzamos, encontramos una explicación de por qué estás aquí conmigo", respondió Harry.

Harry se guardó el diario en ruinas en su bolsillo mientras él y Draco levantaban sus varitas y levantaban juntos a Ginny durmiendo en el aire. Cuando salieron de la cámara, discutieron sus opciones mientras intentaban decidir qué decirles a las personas. Por supuesto, sería fácil decirle a la gente que Harry había actuado solo, pero si podían, estaban dispuestos a darle algo de crédito a Draco por lo que acababa de suceder. Además, crearía grandes ondas de choque en el mundo mágico si la niña más pequeña de los Weasley le debía su vida a un Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

A lo largo de la mañana, la oficina del director se fue llenando cada vez más. Cuando Ron, Percy y los gemelos se unieron a sus padres, estaba claro que Lockhart se había escapado. Algunos de los profesores registraron su oficina, esperando que Lockhart hubiera dejado algunas notas sobre lo que sabía sobre la cámara. Sin embargo, no había nada que indicara que hubiera sabido dónde estaba ubicada la Cámara de los Secretos. Estaban de vuelta en la pista uno, sin idea de dónde encontrar a Ginny.

Cuando Molly y Arthur descubrieron que Dumbledore había sido suspendido, quedaron muy impresionados e insistieron en que se le permitiera al anterior Director regresar y ayudarlos a tratar de localizar a Ginny. Por supuesto, Dumbledore había aparecido cuando fue enviado y poco después de su llegada, Cornelius Fudge apareció para monitorear la situación. Como jefe de los gobernadores, Lucius también hizo una aparición, aunque se negó a rescindir la suspensión de Dumbledore, para gran disgusto de los Weasley.

A pesar de no obligar a los estudiantes a permanecer en sus salas comunes, McGonagall hizo los arreglos necesarios para que los miembros principales del personal se registraran regularmente en la oficina del director, ya que se aseguraron de que no ocurriera ningún problema importante en la escuela. Como resultado, Flitwick y Sprout habían sacado sus cabezas regularmente para comprobar cómo estaban los Weasley. Sin embargo, era media mañana antes de que Severus apareciera en la oficina principal.

Cuando entró, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Una mirada a Lucius, no reveló nada más cuando el mago rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

"¿Está todo bien, Severus?" Preguntó McGonagall. "No tenemos problemas, espero".

"Ninguno," respondió Severus. "Aunque me pregunto por qué los Weasley están recibiendo un tratamiento preferencial".

"¿Qué quieres decir con trato preferencial?" Arthur exigió con el ceño fruncido. "No veo nada preferencial de que nuestra hija sea arrebatada".

"Solo quería decir que estás en la escuela", dijo Severus. "Tenemos a cuatro estudiantes petrificados en el ala del hospital, y ninguno de sus padres ha sido informado de la situación. ¿No es eso injusto para alguien?"

"Esta es una situación totalmente diferente, Severus," respondió Dumbledore. "Personalmente tomé la decisión de no informar a los padres de los estudiantes petrificados ya que no pensé que haría ningún bien. El antídoto estará listo en unas pocas semanas, y volverán a la normalidad. Sin embargo, tenemos ni idea de cuál es la situación con la señorita Weasley ".

"Todavía no está bien," murmuró Severus con disgusto. Se había enfadado tanto que los padres de los estudiantes petrificados no habían sido informados de la situación, incluso si eran muggles, pero el hecho de que los Weasley estuvieran a la mano en el momento en que algo le sucedió a su hijo simplemente le pareció profundamente injusto. ¿Por qué importaba más su hijo que los que estaban en el ala del hospital?

"¿Estamos teniendo suerte de encontrar la cámara?" Preguntó Fudge, cambiando rápidamente de tema antes de que las cosas se pusieran aún más tensas.

"No", respondió McGonagall. "La escuela ha sido registrada varias veces durante el año, y todavía no estamos más cerca de averiguar dónde se encuentra la cámara".

Una ola de desesperación inundó la oficina, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y entró el profesor Flitwick.

"La hemos encontrado," jadeó. "Hemos encontrado a Ginny. Ella está en el ala del hospital".

"¿Se encuentra ella bien?" Molly preguntó mientras se levantaba de un salto.

"Madam Pomfrey la está revisando", respondió Flitwick.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Dumbledore. "¿Cómo fue encontrada?"

"Dos estudiantes la rescataron", respondió Flitwick. "Están esperando en el ala del hospital. Creo que querrás ir a hablar con ellos".

Juntos, todo el grupo salió de la oficina del jefe y se apresuró a ir al hospital. Cuando entraron en el ala del hospital, su atención se centró de inmediato en donde Ginny estaba acostada en una cama de hospital con la señora Pomfrey dándole un cheque. Por un minuto, los dos muchachos sentados uno al lado del otro en sillas cercanas pasaron inadvertidos, hasta que Severus se fijó en ellos y empujó sutilmente a Lucius en el costado.

"Draco," exclamó Lucius en shock. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Es un héroe", respondió la señora Pomfrey. "Junto con el señor Potter, salvaron a la señorita Weasley".

"¿Que demonios?" Ron escupió, mirando incrédulo a Draco. "¿Qué está pasando Harry?"

"Creo que eso es algo que todos nos gustaría saber", dijo Severus, con la esperanza de que Harry y Draco supieran lo que estaban haciendo y no lo hubieran echado a perder.

"Todo a su debido tiempo", dijo Dumbledore, saltando y haciéndose cargo. "Lo primero es lo primero. ¿Cómo está la señorita Weasley?"

"Ella está durmiendo", respondió la señora Pomfrey. "Por lo que el Sr. Potter me dice que ha estado bajo una oscura influencia durante bastante tiempo. Pero está bien físicamente, y solo necesita descansar después de su terrible experiencia".

"No te importa si nos quedamos aquí, ¿verdad, Poppy?" Preguntó Dumbledore. "Podemos hablar mientras que Molly y Arthur pueden estar cerca de su hija".

"Mientras mantengas la voz baja y las cosas sigan siendo civilizadas, no tengo problemas con que te quedes aquí", respondió la señora Pomfrey. "Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi oficina".

Mientras Madam Pomfrey hizo un último chequeo de Ginny antes de desaparecer en su oficina, Dumbledore convocó algunas sillas para todos y las colocó alrededor de la cama de Ginny. Dejando que la familia se asiente a ambos lados del inconsciente Ginny, todos los demás se acomodaron en los asientos al pie de la cama.

"Harry, ¿quieres contarnos lo que pasó?" Dumbledore instó. "¿Cómo y dónde encontraste a Ginny?"

"Fue un puro accidente", respondió Harry. Él y Draco tenían toda la historia establecida, y confiaba en que podrían lograrlo sin que nadie sospechara que estaban mintiendo. "Esta mañana, durante el desayuno, estaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido este año. Cuando pensé en un artículo que leí hace unos días, recordé la historia de la niña que murió la última vez que abrieron la cámara. Luego recordé que Hermione mencionó que el baño de las chicas estaba ocupado por el fantasma de una niña. No estaba seguro de si estaba conectado, pero pensé que si Myrtle era la misma chica que había sido asesinada, ella podría ayudarme con quién estaba abriendo el cámara, o incluso donde la cámara estaba ubicada ".

"Por supuesto, Myrtle", dijo Dumbledore, molesto por haber olvidado todo sobre el fantasma de la joven que había perdido su vida trágicamente. "Aunque, no hubiera pensado que ella podría ayudarte. Recuerdo haber hablado con ella hace años, y ella no fue de mucha ayuda".

"Nunca pude hablar con ella", dijo Harry. "Cuando entré en el baño no había señales de ella. Fue cuando vi un agujero donde debería estar uno de los lavabos. La cámara está en el baño todo el tiempo".

"¿No se buscaron en el baño después de que Miss Weasley desapareció?" Exigió Fudge, volviéndose para mirar a McGonagall.

"Se volvió a buscar en toda la escuela", respondió McGonagall. "O la cámara no estaba abierta en ese momento o quien buscó en el baño no lo informó".

"¿Quién buscó en el baño?" Preguntó Lucius.

"Gilderoy Lockhart", respondió McGonagall. "Al menos, se suponía que debía hacerlo, pero dadas sus acciones no puedo decir que podamos confiar en que efectivamente realizó las búsquedas que le pedí al personal que realizara".

"Por más fascinante que sea esto, quiero saber dónde interviene Malfoy", interrumpió Ron. "¿Por qué estaba involucrado en salvar a mi hermana?"

"No fue intencional", dijo Draco con un resoplido. "Me dirigía a la biblioteca y vi a Potter merodeando en el segundo piso. Tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando entró al baño de las niñas, lo seguí".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

"Potter y sus amigos siempre están tramando algo, y yo quería ver lo que estaba haciendo", respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Soy una persona naturalmente curiosa".

"Eres un interferente natural", murmuró Ron.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó cuando entraste al baño?" Preguntó Dumbledore, queriendo ignorar los comentarios de Ron sobre Draco antes de que las tensiones se desbordaran.

"Encontré a Potter mirando por un agujero negro en estado de shock", respondió Draco. "Antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de interrogarlo, saltó por el agujero. Naturalmente, lo seguí".

"¿lo hiciste?", comentó Percy, mirando a Draco como si estuviera loco.

"¿Por qué no fuiste y conseguiste un profesor?" Preguntó Molly. "¿Por qué seguirlo?"

"Instinto," replicó Draco. "No fue necesario un genio para averiguar qué era el agujero y no pude resistirme a bajar para echar un vistazo".

"¿Y qué encontraste?" Preguntó Dumbledore. "¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre la criatura?"

"No mucho, nunca lo vimos", respondió Harry.

"Aunque a juzgar por algunas pieles de serpientes increíblemente grandes que encontramos descartadas, diría que la criatura es una especie de serpiente", agregó Draco.

"Tiene sentido," reflexionó Dumbledore pensativamente. "Se sabía que Slytherin conversaba con las serpientes, y es el símbolo de su casa".

"De todos modos, nos dirigimos por este túnel oscuro y subimos por una escotilla que conducía a una gran cámara", continuó Harry. "Ginny estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y había un chico con ella. El chico se hacía llamar Tom y pensó que se había estado comunicando con Ginny a través de un diario".

Haciendo una pausa, Harry sacó el diario y se lo dio a Dumbledore. Dumbledore examinó el diario, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando se encontró con un pequeño relieve en la parte posterior del nombre TM Riddle.

"Voldemort," anunció Dumbledore con un suspiro. "Este era su diario. Como sospechaba, abrió la cámara cuando estaba en la escuela y le echó la culpa al pobre Hagrid. Esta vez usó a Ginny para cumplir sus órdenes y estábamos muy felices de culpar a Hagrid nuevamente".

"Algunos de nosotros sabíamos que era inocente", dijo Ron, mirando al Ministro de Magia que se veía bastante avergonzado.

"¿Cómo sacaste a Ginny de la cámara?" Molly le preguntó a Harry, sabiendo que había algo más en su historia.

"Discutí un poco con Riddle, pero cuando volvió su atención a Malfoy, me escabullí y encontré el diario junto a Ginny", explicó Harry. "Encontré algunos colmillos en el suelo de la cámara y utilicé uno para destruir el diario. Esperaba que si rompía el control del diario sobre Ginny, eso le salvaría la vida".

"¿Por qué Riddle no intentó detenerte?" Preguntó McGonagall.

"No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde", respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. "Malfoy lo distrajo brillantemente."

"¿Fue una estratagema?" Arthur pregunto sorprendido.

En lugar de responder, Draco solo le dio a Arthur una sonrisa reservada. No iba a decir que había ayudado deliberadamente a Harry a salvar a Ginny, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que aparentara que solo había estado en el viaje. Tenía la esperanza de mantener un aire de misterio en torno a sus acciones y las razones detrás de ellos.

"¿Cómo saliste una vez que Riddle se fue?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Trabajamos juntos para levitar a Ginny de vuelta a la entrada de la cámara. No podría haberlo logrado por mi cuenta", respondió Harry. "Salir de la cámara fue mucho más difícil, pero de nuevo trabajamos juntos y usamos la magia para cavar los agujeros de las manos y los pies en la pared para poder salir y traer a Ginny con nosotros".

"Gracias Harry," Molly se ruborizó, levantándose y abrazando a Harry mientras terminaba su historia. "Gracias por salvar a mi hija".

Cuando Molly se sentó de nuevo y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para agradecerle a Draco, Lucius se aclaró la garganta. "¿No estás olvidando a alguien?"

"Gracias, Draco", agregó Arthur, aunque un poco reacio.

"¿Que pasa ahora?" Preguntó Percy.

"Ahora, voy y me aseguro de que liberen a Hagrid", respondió Fudge mientras se ponía de pie. "Y Lucius, ya que el culpable ha sido identificado y no hay nada que Albus pudiera haber hecho para evitar estos eventos, recomiendo que los gobernadores lo restituyan de inmediato".

"Por supuesto Cornelius," dijo Lucius con una sonrisa tensa. "Haré que firmen los papeles oficiales de Albus, parece que es libre de regresar".

"Nunca debió haberse visto obligado a irse", murmuró Fred.

"Bien dicho", agregó George.

"Y en cuanto al resto de nosotros, creo que necesitamos encontrar esta cámara y asegurarnos de que nunca se abra de nuevo", dijo Dumbledore. "Harry, puedes mostrarme exactamente dónde está la cámara. Draco, puedes volver a tus dormitorios. Y gracias a los dos por tus acciones de hoy, no serán olvidadas".

C. O. T. D.

A la hora de la cena, toda la escuela estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Harry y Draco. Todos sabían que la pareja había salvado a Ginny de la cámara, aunque Ron todavía estaba enfadado por la participación de Draco y no estaba muy impresionado de que Harry no le hubiera pedido que fuera al baño con él. Harry le había señalado a Ron que estaba con su familia, y no esperaba encontrar la cámara, pero a Ron todavía le molestaba todo. Lo único que le agradaba era que su hermana estaba a salvo y recuperándose en el ala del hospital.

Los amigos de Draco habían estado tan sorprendidos como Ron, pero se había asegurado fácilmente de que no pensaran que algo malo estaba pasando. Draco dijo que había estado tratando de meter a Harry en problemas y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, no pudo resistirse a unirse. Después de todo, si Harry era un héroe para rescatar a Ginny, él y Dumbledore no podían recompensar a Harry por el acto sin otorgarle el mismo honor. Luego estaba el hecho de que había ayudado a la escuela a permanecer abierta, lo que era una gran ventaja para los ojos de Theo. Ahora no tendrían que preocuparse por cambiar de escuela.

Sin embargo, lo que toda la escuela no sabía era que cuando Harry llevó a Dumbledore de regreso al baño de las chicas, la entrada a la cámara estaba cerrada. Por supuesto, Harry y Draco lo habían cerrado cuando trajeron a Ginny de vuelta, pero Harry actuó sorprendido de que la cámara no estuviera abierta. Sabiendo que no podía mentir sobre dónde estaba la entrada sin parecer sospechoso, Harry señaló a Dumbledore en la dirección correcta. Dumbledore encontró rápidamente el fregadero con los grabados de serpientes en el grifo, pero no importaba cómo lo intentara, simplemente no podía abrirlo. Sin embargo, colocó numerosos hechizos en el fregadero y, para cuando terminó, estaba seguro de que nadie volvería a abrir la cámara. Harry no estaba tan seguro, y sospechaba que si alguna vez necesitaban volver a usar la cámara, podría acceder a ella.

Cuando la escuela se dispuso a cenar, Dumbledore se puso de pie y se dirigió a los estudiantes y al personal. Habló largamente sobre los juicios del año anterior y sobre cómo estaban ahora detrás de ellos. Anunció que la cámara nunca más se volvería a abrir, antes de hacer un nuevo anuncio que animó a muchas personas. El antídoto estaría listo en poco más de una semana y podrían despertar a los estudiantes que estaban petrificados.

"Los eventos de hoy no podrían haber ocurrido si no fuera por las acciones de ciertos estudiantes", dijo Dumbledore. "Por su acto de valentía al rescatar a la señorita Weasley, le otorgo a Harry Potter cincuenta puntos".

Todos los Gryffindor aplaudieron los puntos que Harry recibió, mientras que los Slytherin esperaban expectantes. Cuando Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, McGonagall y Severus, que estaban sentados a cada lado de él, lo miraron, esperando que terminara. Después de casi dos minutos de silencio, Severus se aclaró en voz alta mientras miraba con dagas al director.

"Y por supuesto, por la misma razón, le otorgo a Draco Malfoy cincuenta puntos", concluyó finalmente con voz más baja.

"¡Bien Draco!" Theo gritó en la parte superior de su voz mientras los Slytherins gritaban en voz alta.

Draco sonrió felizmente a sus compañeros de casa cuando llamó la atención de Harry e intercambió un rápido guiño con su amigo. Se sentía bien ser un héroe, y tenía que preguntarse cómo lo trataría la gente cuando ayudara a salvar la vida de una niña inocente. Él podría ser capaz de salirse con la suya un poco más ahora que la gente había visto un lado diferente a él. Tal vez ahora no solo se lo consideraría como un Slytherin malvado, aunque eso era exactamente lo que era y estaba orgulloso de ello.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Una semana y media después de que Harry y Draco hubieran rescatado a Ginny, el antídoto para aquellos que habían sido petrificados estaba listo. Dado que Dumbledore no quería que los amigos obstruyeran el ala del hospital, prohibió que cualquiera se acercara al lugar. Como resultado, Harry estaba esperando nerviosamente el regreso de Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron y Ginny estaban esperando con él, y Harry deseaba estar con Draco y no con los Weasley. Realmente lo sentía por Draco, sabiendo que su amigo no vería a Hermione hasta la hora de la cena, e incluso entonces no podría hablar con ella.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más va a estar", murmuró Harry mientras su impaciencia crecía.

"Podría ser un tiempo", respondió Ron.

"Sí, Madame Pomfrey no permitirá que nadie se vaya del hospital a menos que esté realmente segura de que están bien", agregó Ginny. "Tómalo de alguien que sabe".

Ginny había sido dada de alta del hospital unos días después de su ingreso. Harry estaba preocupado por lo que Ginny recordaría, pero como Tom dijo, ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de haberle robado el libro a Harry. Cuando se le preguntó sobre el libro, solo dijo que lo encontró entre sus libros escolares un día y, pensando que era un cuaderno normal, comenzó a escribir en él. En lo que respecta a Ginny y a todos los demás, ella estaba inconscientemente detrás de todo el asunto con la Cámara de los Secretos.

"No te preocupes, Harry, ella estará bien", dijo Ginny, dándole a Harry una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras ella le apretaba el brazo.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Estoy ansioso por volver a verla", respondió Harry mientras retiraba hábilmente su brazo de la mano de Ginny.

La desventaja de salvar la vida de Ginny era que la había hecho más pegajosa que nunca. Ella constantemente se refería a él como su héroe y usó cualquier excusa para tocarlo. De hecho, el primer día que salió del hospital, le dio un gran abrazo en medio del Gran Salón y le agradeció por salvar su vida. Aunque en un giro divertido, también se había enamorado un poco de Draco. Ella también le había dado un gran abrazo en el Gran Salón, aunque el Slytherin la había apartado de él rápidamente, y ahora Ginny no escucharía una palabra en contra de su salvador rubio. En sus ojos, Draco era ahora tan héroe como Harry. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de sus atenciones seguían centradas en Harry, ya que ella no veía mucho a Draco, y cuando lo hizo, la rubia dejó en claro que debía dejarlo solo.

La anticipación de Harry al ver a Hermione se terminó menos de diez minutos después cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió y entró en la habitación. Al instante, Harry se puso de pie y corrió hacia su tía, levantándola en un cálido abrazo.

"He estado tan preocupado por ti", susurró. "Te he extrañado mucho."

"Yo diría que también te extrañé, pero para mí es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo", respondió Hermione. "Pero estoy contento de estar de vuelta".

"También te hemos echado de menos", dijo Ron mientras él y Ginny se dirigían hacia Hermione. También estaban con ellos Seamus, Dean y Neville, quienes saludaron a Hermione y dijeron que estaban encantados de volver a verla.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco por la cantidad de personas que le daban la bienvenida, pero se sorprendió cuando Ron la abrazó en un breve abrazo. Cuando Ron se apartó, con el rostro rojo brillante y los ojos bajos, Hermione miró a Harry en busca de una explicación, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros. No sabía cómo explicar el comportamiento de Ron, ya que no había sabido lo apegado que estaba Ron a Hermione hasta que se quedó petrificada.

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos?", Sugirió Harry. "Tenemos mucho que decirte, Hermione".

"¿Se trata de la cámara secreta?" Preguntó Hermione mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia unas sillas en la esquina. "Dumbledore dijo que había sido sellado y estábamos a salvo, pero no entró en detalles. ¿Sabemos quién estaba detrás de esto?"

"Sí, lo sabemos", dijo Ginny en voz baja. "Fui yo."

La boca de Hermione se abrió en genuina conmoción ante la confesión de Ginny. Claramente habían pasado muchas cosas en las semanas que había estado petrificada. Aunque cómo Ginny encajaba en las cosas, ella realmente no lo sabía.

"Es una larga historia", dijo Harry, riéndose ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione.

"Pero siéntate y te lo contamos todo", prometió Ron.

Durante la siguiente media hora, el grupo llenó a Hermione de todo lo que se había perdido. Por supuesto, Harry tuvo que atenerse a la versión oficial de los eventos y Hermione se moría por entender la historia real. Podía juntar trozos y piezas y pensaba que Ginny había estado bajo la influencia del diario cuando abrió la cámara, lo que provocó que se sintiera petrificada. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de dónde encajaba Draco en las cosas. Parecía un poco arriesgado darle crédito por ayudar a salvar a Ginny, pero al mismo tiempo todos parecían haberlo comprado.

"Wow", dijo Hermione una vez que toda la historia había sido contada. "Esa es una aventura que me he perdido".

"Acción que todos perdimos", murmuró Ron sombríamente.

"Te lo he dicho mil veces, Ron, no planeé ir a la cámara con Malfoy", dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Si pensara por un minuto que iba a encontrar la cámara, habría venido a buscarte. Estaba esperando información".

"Lo sé", admitió Ron a regañadientes. "Simplemente me molesta que Malfoy haya estado involucrado. Desde entonces ha sido insoportable. Cualquiera pensaría que era un verdadero héroe de la manera en que continúa".

"Él es un héroe", dijo Ginny con fiereza. "Es mi héroe. Le debo mi vida a él y a Harry, y no me sentaré aquí mientras lo insultas".

"Harry te salvó, no a Malfoy", argumentó Ron. "Estaba solo en el viaje. No te liberó del diario. Apuesto a que si hubiera estado solo, habría ayudado a Riddle".

"No puedes saber eso", respondió Ginny. "No puedes decir lo que habría hecho si hubiera estado solo. Igual que tú no puedes decir lo que Harry hubiera hecho si hubiera estado solo".

"Harry te habría salvado," replicó Ron.

"Ciertamente lo habría intentado", dijo Harry. "Pero no estoy seguro de que hubiera tenido éxito. Sé que no te gustaría admitirlo, Ron, pero sin Malfoy, Ginny no estaría aquí hoy. No podría haberla salvado por mi cuenta".

"Malfoy el héroe, quien lo hubiera pensado", se rió Hermione, mirando a Harry y dándole una mirada que decía que necesitaban hablar. Harry le dio un sutil asentimiento en respuesta, haciéndole saber que él entendía.

"Suficiente sobre Malfoy," gruñó Ron. "Deberíamos decirle a Hermione sobre las opciones de lecciones que tenemos que hacer para el final del trimestre".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Ella sabía que el tercer año provocó un cambio en el horario y la adición de nuevas clases, pero no sabía nada sobre ninguna opción.

"Tengo tu forma", le dijo Harry a Hermione. "Está arriba en mi bolsa. Básicamente, tenemos que elegir qué temas queremos agregar el próximo año".

"Todavía digo que es injusto que tengamos que tomar más temas", se quejó Seamus mientras buscaba en su bolso y encontraba el formulario que tenían que completar. "Ahí tienes, Hermione, échale un vistazo".

Agradeciendo a Seamus, Hermione tomó el formulario de su compañero de casa y lo miró. Había cinco clases diferentes para elegir, y dependía del individuo cuántas y cuáles escogían tomar. Junto a cada lección había una breve descripción de la clase, y qué tipo de habilidades serían necesarias para tomarla y hacerlo bien.

"Estoy mirando a criaturas mágicas y la adivinación", anunció Ron. "El cuidado de las criaturas mágicas se realiza principalmente al aire libre, y de acuerdo con los gemelos, la adivinación es fácil".

"Escuché que los estudios muggles eran bastante simples", dijo Dean.

"Sí, especialmente para aquellos con antecedentes muggles", respondió Ron. "Pero no tiene sentido realizar estudios muggles a menos que planees trabajar con los muggles de alguna manera. Además, mis mejores amigos fueron criados por muggles. Tengo toda la experiencia que necesito".

"¿Qué piensas Hermione?" Pregunto Harry "¿Qué lecciones vas a tomar?"

"Tendré que pensarlo", respondió Hermione. Ella realmente había tomado su decisión, pero esperaba hablarlo con Harry y Draco.

"Sí, no hay prisa", dijo Ron con una sonrisa. "Deberíamos estar celebrando que Hermione está de regreso con nosotros".

Devolviendo el formulario a Seamus, Hermione se dispuso a pasar un tiempo con los Gryffindors. Estaba ansiosa por hablar con Harry solo, pero sabía que tendrían una oportunidad más temprano que tarde. Pero por ahora, estaba feliz de haber regresado a la tierra de los vivos.

C. O. T. D.

El día después de la liberación de Hermione para el ala del hospital, tuvo su primera oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con Draco y Harry en su habitación secreta. Ahora que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, Ron se encontró con varias detenciones por sus arrebatos tras la sospecha de Dumbledore y el arresto de Hagrid. Aprovechando la ausencia de Ron, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde Draco los estaba esperando.

"Es genial tenerte de vuelta, Hermione", dijo, dándole un abrazo a su mejor amigo. "Las cosas simplemente no han sido iguales sin ti alrededor".

"No lo sé, parece que te está yendo bien", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. "Después de todo, ustedes dos son héroes".

"Sí, no es genial", dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"No pensaste eso cuando Ginny te dio las gracias en el Gran Salón", se rió Harry.

"Ugh, no me lo recuerdes", se quejó Draco. "Deberías haberla visto, Hermione, ella estaba sobre mí. Y cada vez que me ve, me sonríe y saluda".

"Bienvenido a mi mundo", replicó Harry.

Hermione se echó a reír cuando los dos chicos comenzaron a comparar sus roces con Ginny. Por supuesto, Harry tenía más de ellos para compartir, pero parece que en los pocos días desde que fue dada de alta del hospital ella había logrado acosar a Draco un poco. Aunque por suerte para Draco, él podía decirle que se perdiera sin tener que preocuparse si la estaba ofendiendo, mientras que Harry tenía que intentar ser más sutil en su cepillado.

"Entonces, ¿habéis tomado alguna decisión sobre las lecciones del próximo año?" Preguntó Draco mientras se hablaba de Ginny.

"Estoy pensando en el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, las runas antiguas y la aritmancia", respondió Hermione. "No veo ninguna razón para tomar Estudios Muggles, y la Adivinación es solo una pérdida de tiempo".

"Mis pensamientos exactamente", dijo Draco asintiendo. "He optado por los tres que vas a tomar. ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Estás tomando las mismas lecciones que nosotros?"

"Definitivamente estaré cuidando a las criaturas mágicas", respondió Harry. "Pero Ron quiere que lleve la Adivinación con él. Realmente no puedo decir que no sin molestarlo".

"Todavía puedes tomar Runas antiguas o Aritmancia", señaló Hermione. "Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer frente al trabajo, a diferencia de Ron, y tendrías que tener una lección sin él".

"Sí, piensa en todas las veces que tendrías que hacer la tarea sin él", agregó Draco con una sonrisa. "Sería la manera perfecta de tener algunas horas libres de Weasley a la semana".

"Me gusta ese plan", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Y ni siquiera necesito decirle a Ron hasta el próximo año. Por ahora, puedo dejar que piense que solo estoy tomando las mismas lecciones que él".

Riéndose de sus planes de tener una lección gratuita de Ron el año siguiente, el trío se acomodó para pasar un tiempo juntos. Con la petrificación de Hermione, había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que pasaron tiempo juntos y disfrutaban de haber estado juntos de nuevo.

C. O. T. D.

Poco más de un mes después de que se tratara el negocio con la Cámara de los Secretos y los estudiantes no estaban petrificados, era hora de que terminara la fiesta de fin de curso. Después de los eventos del año, fue un alivio para los estudiantes y el personal llegar al final del año sin un resultado trágico.

Cuando todos se acomodaron para el banquete, Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar su discurso anual de fin de año. Por supuesto, la mayor parte de su discurso trató sobre la cámara y todo lo que había sucedido. Para redondear su discurso, Dumbledore anunció las posiciones finales para la copa de la casa. Las decoraciones habían dejado de lado el juego, pero aún había una gran alegría de parte de los Slytherins cuando fueron anunciados como los ganadores de la copa de la casa.

"Y todo es gracias a Draco", gritó Theo mientras los Slytherin gritaban. "Sus puntos por salvar a la chica Weasley nos ganaron la copa".

"No me gusta presumir, pero hice una contribución significativa a nuestra victoria", dijo Draco.

"Nada te gusta más que jactarte", se rió Blaise. "Lo has hecho poco más durante las últimas semanas. Cualquiera pensaría que salvaste a la escuela de que la cerraran con una sola mano".

"Desafortunadamente, tengo que darle algo de crédito a Potter", admitió Draco. "Puede que haya ayudado un poco".

"A quién le importa el maldito Potter", se burló Theo. "Tú eres nuestro héroe, Draco. Por una vez, un Slytherin está en el centro de atención, y digo que lo celebramos".

Mirando a Harry y Hermione, y encontrándolos cavando en el banquete, Draco dirigió su atención a sus amigos. Para el próximo año, la gente probablemente se habría olvidado de sus actos heroicos en la cámara, por lo que iba a aprovecharla al máximo mientras pudiera. Iba a disfrutar de una última noche siendo considerado un héroe, antes de regresar a casa para el verano y descubrir cuáles eran los planes para el próximo año. Esperemos que Voldemort tenga algo interesante planeado para ellos, y espero que este año esté más involucrado. No podía esperar a ver qué les esperaba el tercer año en Hogwarts.

.

Autor / N - Gracias por leer la parte 2 de Children of the Dark. Ya he terminado el tercer año y el primer capítulo se publicará en un par de semanas. Gracias a todos los comentarios / favoritos / seguidores, todos significan mucho para mí.

N/Traductora: gracias chicos por apoyarme todo el tiempo. Pauli Jean Malfoy, me das animos con cada review que me mandas y claro que leo cada review de todos ustedes.


End file.
